You Belong With Me
by Fourtris loves Newtmas
Summary: Thomas is a junior in high school and is dating one of the most popular girls in school, Brenda. Only problem is Teresa likes Thomas. A lot. But they've been best friends since forever, so there's no way she could ever tell him the truth. Right? Can Teresa keep her feelings at bay? Does Thomas secretly like her too? And what does Newt have to say about all this?
1. Chapter 1

**Teresa**

Teresa sat in her room, sprawled out on her bed doing her math homework. It wasn't anything necessarily difficult, but since she was placed in an AP math class, it did take up most of her time. Besides, she had long ago finished everything else that needed to be done in study hall, and math was the only thing left to do. She sighed as she began to set up another equation.

"I can't!" came a voice on the other side of Teresa's room. "I just can't."

Teresa laughed. "Oh, come on Tom, it isn't _that _bad" she tried to reason.

"Why does math even need letters anyways?" Thomas continued to whine. "I need help with my calculus, not my ABC's" he huffed in annoyance.

Teresa rolled her eyes as she rolled off of her messy bed to walk across her room to help Thomas.

Teresa and Thomas have been best friends since literally forever. Their moms have known each other forever, and even work together, therefore Teresa and Thomas have just always known each other. Thomas and his mom don't live that far away from Teresa and her mom, so he's always over and hanging out with her, which she doesn't mind one bit.

She kind of has a crush on Thomas.

Teresa has had a thing for Thomas, probably since middle school. But once puberty hit and they entered high school, she fell hard for the "boy next door". Even if said boy lived a few blocks away.

Teresa and Thomas are both juniors in high school and share practically all the same classes except for Art and Physics. While Thomas has an Art class, Teresa has history; and Teresa is taking Physics while Thomas is taking Chemistry.

"Do you understand it now?" Teresa asked as she leaned over Thomas to look at his work. It took everything she had not to lean over any farther and just take in his familiar scent.

"Yea, I guess" Thomas sighed, thankful that his math troubles were over. "I just hope I pass the math quiz this Friday" Thomas sighed with concern

Teresa only smiled. "Well, if you ever need a tutor, I'm your girl!" she announced with fake enthusiasm, causing them both to laugh.

It was cut short however, when Thomas' phone rang.

"Hello?" Thomas answered into the phone.

"Who is is?" Teresa questioned with curiosity.

"Umm…" Thomas paused, listening to whoever was on the other side of the conversation. "Yeah, sure...I'll be right over." he said before hanging up. Teresa stared at him

"It was Brenda." he finally answered her. "She wants me to come over."

"But we had study plans." Teresa said with a frown.

"I know but…" Thomas trailed off.

"No, it's cool." Teresa sighed.

"Tess…" Thomas trailed off again. He didn't want to hurt his best friends feelings.

"We'll catch up later okay?" Teresa said, trying to hide her disappointment. This was the third time this month Thomas was blowing her off to go hang out with his girlfriend.

"Yeah, okay." Thomas replied as he began to pack up his stuff. As he slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way out of Teresa's bedroom, he turned around and smiled at her. "I could still use that tutor before Friday." he said.

Teresa still somehow managed to fake a smile. "I'm still your girl" she said, with even less enthusiasm than the first time. Thomas gave her the _I'm really sorry this is happening again _look, to which she replied to with the _it's fine, go before she becomes inpatient and whiny _look.

Teresa knew how his girlfriend was. Clingy and a real pain in the butt sometimes. She had to be around Thomas constantly or she felt like the world would somehow end. She was constantly calling him, texting him, flirting with him, _touching_ him. It was absolutely ridiculous. If Thomas was a drug, that girl needed some serious rehab.

Thomas walked over to Teresa and wrapped her up in a hug. Teresa couldn't help but to melt into him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll text you later okay?" he said as he pulled away from her. Teresa almost cringed at the sudden loss of contact.

"I'll be here" she replied once again with a fake smile. Thomas returned the gesture.

"Later T" and with that, he walked out the door.

Teresa sighed as she closed her door shut and trotted back over to her bed and plopped down on it, causing some of her homework to fall onto the floor. She just didn't understand this whole ordeal. Sure, Thomas and Brenda have been together for three years. But three years was nothing compared to her and Thomas' _sixteen,_ almost seventeen years. Yeah, they weren't dating, but Thomas had to feel something too, right?

_Right?_

**Page Break**

The next morning at school, Teresa slammed her door shut as she made her way to her first period. Thomas had forgotten to text her. _Again. _On top of that, she woke up late and her mom was working a late shift. She would have called Thomas to come and pick her up, except he wasn't answering his damn phone. So she had to call Minho and beg him for a ride.

"Have you heard from Thomas?" she asked turning to face him. Their group of friends all shared a homeroom together, followed by first period.

"Nah," Minho said, tipping his chair back on two legs. "But maybe Newt has" he said, gesturing to the front of the class.

Thomas and Teresa have been friends the longest out of their group. But Thomas met Newt in first grade and they were inseparable. In third grade, they went to a new school, and that's where they met Minho and his group of friends, including Gally, Alby, and Chuck. Middle school their circle grew when they met Winston, Zart, their friend Frypan (nicknamed for his love of food) and a few others.

It wasn't until high school, freshman year, when they met the rest of their group, including Brenda, Sonya, Harriet, and a few others. Ever since then, the group has kind of broken up. _Especially_ when Brenda and Thomas started dating. They both kind of...changed.

Now it's just Thomas, Brenda, Minho, Teresa and Newt, but even Thomas has thrown Newt off to the side lately. Thomas may only cancel on Teresa every once in a while, but he has been ditching Newt left and right for Brenda. Newt tried to hide it, but it was obvious he was in pain.

Him and Teresa have spent many forgotten movie nights together on his couch, wondering if Thomas was just as miserable as they were.

"Hey Newt" Teresa called over to him. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey" he said, making his way over to sit on the other side of her.

"You haven't heard from Thomas lately have you?" she asked, concern laced in her voice.

"If you haven't, then I certainly haven't" he replied more bitterly than he meant to.

"I'm sorry" Teresa said. "If it's any consolation, he canceled on me last night."

"Wow, really?" Newt asked.

"Yeah. Wanna guess who for?" Teresa joked, just as bitterly.

Newt huffed. "I bet I have a pretty good bloody guess."

Teresa was going to reply, when the bell rang. Since this wasn't really a class, Teresa decided to try and get ahead in her history homework. she didn't want to think about Thomas and his problems. Of course she cared, but she couldn't let him be the center of her attention 24/7.

About five minutes into class, Thomas and Brenda came walking through the door.

_Well so much for concentrating._

"Sorry we're late" Brenda huffed out of breath.

"We sort of over slept" Thomas breathed out.

Teresa rolled her eyes as she and Newt shared a look.

"Over slept my bloody ass" Newt muttered.

"What, you don't believe them?" Teresa taunted.

"I doubt they were doing much sleeping" Newt replied with an eye roll.

Thomas and Brenda stood at the front of the class talking to the teacher, before walking to the back of the classroom to sit with the "other half" of their group.

"I'm surprised you're not back there" Teresa said to Minho.

"Huh?" he replied looking up from his phone.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "You. Thomas. Why?" she spoke.

"Oh!" Minho said. "Me and Sonya broke up the other day, and she was _not _happy. Plus, Alby is kind of naggy and I've had just about enough of Gally" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What are we? Your bloody replacements?" Newt asked.

"Hey" Minho said, glaring. "At least _I _make time for you guys. Unlike Thomas, I actually like you hanging out with guys." Minho defended.

"Thomas likes us" Teresa tried to defend. "He just likes _her _better."

"Yeah, but we were here first." Newt muttered.

"Well, suck it up Princesses" Minho huffed back. "I hang out with him every other weekend, and it's nothing special." Minho said rolling his eyes. "I'll hang out with you two shanks any day." and with that, they went back to working on their homework.

**Page Break**

It was finally lunch time and Teresa was happy for the break. Thomas has been avoiding her all day and she knew exactly why. This always happens when he blows her off. Or anyone for that matter. First, Thomas makes a promise, then he breaks it, Teresa gets pissed, then he avoids her until he can come up with a good enough excuse to make her forgive him. Or until he knows Teresa isn't going to blow up in his face.

_Maybe if he didn't ignore me, I wouldn't be so pissed!_

It was different for everyone in the group. Teresa just let him be. They had been friends for so long, and he did try to make time for her. She knew he would come back eventually.

Newt was a different story. Unlike Teresa, he had long ago stopped trying to call Thomas and make plans. Thomas still tried, but he was always inviting him to parties and other various places Newt just had no interest in going to. He would much rather spend his Friday night at home or at the arcade than around drunk teenagers, only to have to babysit Thomas for the remainder of his Saturday until Thomas was sober enough to walk home.

Then there was Minho who could care less. He was down for pretty much anything and everything so he was constantly with Thomas and his new group of friends. It's like slowly over time Minho was replacing Newt. Whenever Newt didn't go or wouldn't go or just refused to go, Thomas called up Minho, who he knew would always say yes. It got to the point where he just stopped asking Newt. He didn't even have to ask Minho anymore. If Thomas was going, he knew Minho was sure to show up.

Others like Gally and Alby left the latter of the group to go be with Thomas and and his "click". I mean why wouldn't they? Why hang out with a bunch of AP nerds like Teresa and Newt, when you can hang out with someone like Thomas and Brenda? Which is funny because Thomas has AP classes too. It's Brenda who has absolutely no classes with Thomas except for homeroom.

They don't even have the same study hall.

Others like Winston and Zart kind of just faded off. They found new friends and new hobbies. They still see each other from time to time at parties and other places. They used to do this thing where once a year, they would all spend the night at someone's house, usually Thomas', and they would just reminisce about the good ol' times. There was no judging, no fighting, no "who was more popular than the other" contests. It was genuine and casual and they always ended up having a good time.

But then Brenda became jealous that she, along with the rest of the new group was never invited, and it kind of ruined the whole thing. So they stopped, and instead would all just meet up at whatever huge party event was going on.

But soon that stopped as Newt just wanted no part of it, followed by Teresa, who too had her share of caring for a drunken Thomas. Soon the others like Winston and Zart fell out. Only Minho migrates between the two groups now. I mean the others could if they wanted too, but it be too much work to join the other's circle. Not to mention awkward, and no one wants to go through Brenda just to get to Thomas.

In all honesty, it just wasn't worth it.

Why should the others have to change just because Brenda doesn't like them or doesn't think that Thomas should be hanging around them? The only reason why Brenda tolerates Teresa is because she kind of has too. But if she had it her way, we all know Teresa would have no part in her group.

Teresa sighed as she sat in between Minho and Newt, picking at her food. She wasn't really hungry. If anything, she was angry, frustrated, and about ready to punch a wall. She could care less about who Thomas dated. What she cared about was his loyalty and the fact that he was blowing everyone off. Thomas and Brenda were closely reaching their four year mark and Teresa was _not _happy about it. It's all that was ever talked about around this school.

What she wouldn't give to run away and start over.

But that wasn't going to happen, and there was no way the two were breaking up. Not that anyone other than her wanted that. Well, except for maybe Newt. But that didn't mean everything was going to change and go back to normal. It would just make everything even more unbalanced and awkward.

And Brenda would find some way to blame it on Teresa. She huffed at the thought as she glanced over at the "happy couple". Maybe no one else could notice it, but Thomas looked miserable. He had his arm draped around her shoulder, both of them laughing at something their friend Adam had just said. Brenda looked genuinely happy, but Teresa knew that fake smile of Thomas' anywhere.

She kind of felt bad for him. But then she thought about Newt and the rest of his friends he just decided to throw away and thought maybe he deserves it.

**Page Break**

"Just talk to me Tess!" Thomas shouted, running down the street.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Teresa yelled back as she quickly unlocked her front door and slammed it open, before closing it just as hard.

"Well hello to you too" her mother announced from the kitchen.

Teresa just groaned a hello in response as she pounded up the stairs.

"Hello mom!" Thomas shouted enthusiastically as he walked up the stairs. Another perk about him and Teresa growing up together. He got to call her mom and vise versa for Teresa.

"Hello Tom" she replied back.

Thomas made his way up to Teresa's room, only to find it locked.

"Oh, come on Tess!" he whined.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled through the door.

Thomas rolled his eyes as he continued to pound on her door. "I'm not leaving until we talk."

Teresa swung the door open and pushed Thomas in the chest. "I hate you" she said as she walked back into her room, leaving the door open this time.

"Love you too sis" Thomas snickered.

"Don't call me that either Thomas!" she shouted. _It's bad enough I like you, I'd rather not be referenced to as your goddamn sister_.

"Alright, gees, calm down Teresa" Thomas tried.

"Not until you explain yourself to me" Teresa demanded as she plopped down on her bed. Thomas closed her door behind him and took a seat at her desk.

"Guess you wanna know why I've been avoiding you huh?" Thomas asked sheepishly.

"Gee, it be a good start" Teresa said sarcastically.

Thomas sighed in defeat. "Okay. I went to Brenda's last night and well…" Thomas trailed off.

"Well, what?" Teresa urged. Thomas blushed. "You know what?" Teresa began again. "Never mind. What happened this morning?" she questioned.

"Well, we overslept…" Thomas trailed off. "and so Brenda then began to try to bribe me into skipping school if you um...know what I mean?"

Teresa pretended to fake gag, even though in all honesty she actually felt like gagging.

"So you finally convinced her to go to school, just so you could avoid me?" Teresa questioned.

"Oh come on Tess, it's not like that"

"Don't call me that!" Teresa scolded again. "I'm mad at you remember?! Not to mention I kind of needed you this morning, and you blew me off _again_!"

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry, really I am" Thomas said.

Teresa huffed. "You can't keep doing this Thomas"

"I know and I-"

"No Thomas!" Teresa yelled. "I mean it! And not just to me either! To everyone, including newt!"

Thomas was about to protest when he realized she was right. He sighed in defeat.

"Okay." he mumbled

"Okay what?"' she questioned.

"Okay, I will make time for you guys."'

"And?" Teresa pressed.

"And I will start telling Brenda no" he answered.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good." Teresa huffed with a sigh of relief. _Hopefully he keeps this promise_.

Thomas sighed. "But she isn't going to like it."

A/N: New story underway! I'm excited!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thomas**

Thomas laid on Brenda's bed, facing the ceiling as he played on his phone. It was a typical Wednesday night, where he would come over and work on homework with his girlfriend, along with other things. Brenda's parents both held important jobs, and so on most Wednesday's, were gone because of meetings or having to travel.

"So," rang Brenda's voice as she sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. "Wanna hang out this Saturday?"

"Can't." was Thomas' simple reply.

Brenda stopped mid stroke and turned around to face Thomas. "And why not?"

Thomas hesitated. "Hanging out with Teresa this weekend."

Brenda set her brush down on her counter as she stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Again?"

"What do you mean _again_?" Thomas questioned, looking up from his phone.

"You're always with her."

"I canceled on her just last week to spend time with you, remember?"

Brenda didn't miss a beat. "You're supposed to have dinner with my parents this weekend."

"I have dinner with your parents _every _weekend." Thomas replied as he turned back to his phone.

"Well, I don't like that you two spend so much alone time together."

Thomas snorted. "Yeah, because doing homework together is so inappropriate."

"It's not funny Tom!" Brenda scolded as she sat down next to Thomas. "I want to spend some alone time with you too." she whined as she ran a hand up and down Thomas' arm.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "We _are _alone. And who said me and Teresa were going to be hanging out alone anyways?"

"Well who else would you be hanging out with, without me?" Brenda questioned, crossing her arms.

Thomas hesitated again. "Newt." he mumbled.

"Who?" Brenda asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Newt." Thomas spoke again, this time louder, almost like a hiss.

Brenda scrunched up her face. "Why do you want to hang out with that loser?"

"He's not a loser, he's my friend too."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Just because you feel bad for him, doesn't mean you have to hang out with him." she said, leaning closer to Thomas. "Besides, wouldn't you much rather hang out with me?" she asked, lifting Thomas' face up from his phone in order to place a sloppy kiss on Thomas' lips.

Thomas responded immediately, dropping his phone off the bed as he pulled Brenda closer to him. She ended up losing her balance and falling on top of Thomas. She let out a giggle as she continued to make out with her boyfriend. Thomas' hands seemed to have gained a mind of their own as his hands began to slowly trail up Brenda's shirt.

_Buzz._

Both teens groaned in frustration as Thomas broke the kiss to lean down to the floor.

"Just ignore it!" Brenda scolded as she continued to place kisses down Thomas' neck.

"What if it's my mom or something?" Thomas questioned as he reached blindly for his phone.

"_Or_ it could be Teresa. She always finds the best times to interrupt us."

"Will you just get off me so I can answer it? I think it tumbled under your bed." Thomas said as he tried stretching his arm underneath her bed frame.

"But I'm comfortable." Brenda whined, pecking Thomas on the lips.

"_Brenda_…" Thomas hissed as his fingertips just lightly grazed his buzzing phone.

"What?" she asked innocently. "It's just going to go to voicemail."

Thomas willed his fingertips to grow as his phone, slowly inch by inch, slid further away from him and deeper into the depths of what laid underneath Brenda's bed. "Not if I answer it."

"You're so stubborn." she said as she hopped off of Thomas and dropped down to her knees, quickly swiping Thomas' phone just as he got his fingers to firmly grasp the object.

"Hello, Thomas' cell, Brenda speaking!" she replied cheerfully.

"Brenda!" Thomas yelled as he rolled over to his side and tried to snatch the phone away.

"He's busy at the moment." she replied with fake sweetness. "Can he call you back?"

"Is that Teresa?" Thomas questioned. He knew that fake tone of hers anywhere. "Give me the phone Bea!"

"No, I'm sorry." she said in between pauses as she swatted at Thomas' hand. "I can take a message." she replied, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"You know she can't see you." Thomas huffed in annoyance. "You can cut out the 'miss nice' crap."

Brenda's smile turned into a straight thin line as she replied, still just as sickeningly sweet, "I'll make sure he calls you back right away. Okay. Bye bye!" then hung up the phone.

"God I hate her! _Is Thomas there?_" Brenda imitated in an unrealistic high-pitched voice. "_Can I talk to him? What is he doing? _Ugh, how do you _stand _her?!"

_How do I stand you?_

Thomas shook the thought away as he simply just rolled his eyes, snatching his phone back.

"You don't like it when I go near your phone." Thomas said as he checked his messages. "What gives you the right to go near mine?"

"I'm your girlfriend and you trust me." she deadpanned.

"And what? You don't just me?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

"What does that mean?"

"It was implied."

"Of course I trust you Tommy."

Thomas frozen. "Don't call me that."

Brenda gave Thomas a sideways look. "Don't call you what? Tom-"

"I said don't call me that!" Thomas snapped, glaring at Brenda, before rising to his feet to gather his belongings.

"Whoa, Thomas, what's wrong?" Brenda asked, concern lacing her voice as she stood back up on her two feet.

"Nothing." Thomas muttered bitterly as he packed away his homework into his backpack. "I gotta go…"

"But, you're supposed to be spending the night." Brenda whined.

"Changed my mind."

"Why?" Brenda asked, becoming irritated. "All I did was-"

"Abuse my privacy and you called me by that name."

"I said I was sorry! What's the big deal?"

Thomas tried his best to bite his tongue and not go off on his girlfriend. The last thing he wanted right now was to get into an argument with her. If that happened, there would be yelling and cussing, followed by hugging and crying, followed by-well Thomas didn't want to think about that right now. He just needed to get out of this house.

"Nothing." Thomas spoke after he managed to calm down. "I just...want some space. Okay?" he said taking a few deep breaths as he turned his body back around to look at Brenda.

Her face held anger while her dark brown eyes held hurt and confusion. She looked as if she was about to protest, when she made eye contact with Thomas. "Yeah...okay."

Thomas sighed in relief as he made his way towards the door. He had his hand on the door handle, about to walk away when he turned back to Brenda. "I love you."

Brenda gave a weak smile as she waved to Thomas. "Love you too."

**Page Break**

"She did what?!" Teresa practically shouted.

"Ssh!" Thomas hissed as he placed his hand over Teresa's mouth.

It was early Saturday morning and the two sat on Thomas' bed, facing one another, legs crossed as Thomas told Teresa about what had happened that Wednesday over at her house. They planned to spend the morning and early afternoon together, just hanging out and watching cartoons before spending the rest of the day with Newt.

"There is no way!" Teresa said as she swatted Thomas' hand away. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know." Thomas sighed as he leaned against his headboard. "It seemed like it just slipped out, but it just...hit a nerve."

"I can see why." Teresa sighed in disbelief. "So you just left?"

"Yup. I just got up and walked out the door." Teresa gave him a look. "Okay, that's not what I did exactly, but I knew I had to get out of there before I snapped."

"I'm glad you did." Teresa said. "Last time I accidentally called you that, you flipped. Didn't talk to me for a week."

Thomas blushed. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's cool." Teresa waved off. "Remember, I used to hate it when you called me 'Tessie'?"

"Oh yeah!" Thomas laughed. "Tessie-wessy, used to wet the bedsy."

"Oh my gosh, stop! I only wet the bed once!" Teresa yelled as she swatted Thomas with a pillow.

"Why does everyone love hitting me with pillows?" he yelled as he quickly tried to defend himself, grabbing a nearby pillow.

The two began to engage in a mini pillow fight, which turned into a mini pillow war. Eventually, Thomas surrendered after one final pillow jab, which pushed him off of his bed.

"Damn girl! You got a strong arm!"

"Softball champion three years in a row!" Teresa beamed.

They both laughed as Teresa helped Thomas off of the floor and led him downstairs. The two decided on a bowl of cereal and fruit salad as they sat down side by side on the leather couch and proceeded to watch cartoons.

About half way through their marathon, Thomas' mother walked through the door.

"Hi mom!" Both teens shouted from the living room.

"Hello children!" she shouted back.

"Tess spent the night! Hope you don't mind!" Thomas shouted.

"Teresa is always welcomed here! You know that silly!" she shouted back. "Now, keep it down you two, I'm going to bed!"

"Night mom!" Teresa and Thomas both shouted simultaneously again before returning back to their cartoons.

-0-0-0-0-

**Teresa**

By now it was close to twelve in the afternoon and both Thomas and Teresa were wrapped up in blankets, now watching a marathon of _Tom &amp; Jerry_. Teresa somehow managed to maneuver over to Thomas' side of the couch. Now she had her head resting on Thomas' shoulder, and his arm draped around her's, subconsciously squeezing her shoulder every now and then.

_Don't freak out. He's your best friend, you've done this a million times._

But it still brought Teresa butterflies just thinking about how close the two were. She felt so safe, wrapped up in Thomas' arms. Well, arm. But that didn't matter. She loved being in his company, and she wanted nothing more than to stay here forever.

_This is Brenda's spot._

Teresa shook the thought out of her head. Thomas didn't _belong _to her. And there was nothing wrong with what they were doing. They were simply two best friends hanging out and watching cartoons together on a Saturday. This was their weekend ritual. Nothing unusual was happening. Thomas certainly wasn't cheating on Brenda. They were just keeping each other warm.

_Yeah, right._

Okay, so maybe this was classified as cuddling, so what? Thomas wasn't complaining, and neither was Teresa. And can't best friends cuddle with one another? It's not like they're sharing the same blanket, while she's sitting in his lap, him holding her from around her waist, his chin resting on top of her head as she turns her head just enough to look up into those chocolate brown eyes of his and-

_Snap out of it Teresa!_

Teresa blinked the thoughts away as she tried to focus back on the tv screen. Was it wrong to have these kinds of thoughts? Did it really matter that Thomas was with Brenda? Under what circumstances was it ever going to be okay for her to think of Thomas in such a way? The answer was there wasn't. It was never going to happen.

She was destined to remain in the friend zone.

**Page Break**

Around two o'clock, Teresa and Thomas found themselves at the movie theater, waiting for Newt to arrive.

"You sure about this?" Thomas questioned, sounding anxious.

"For the one hundredth time, yes Thomas, I am sure about this!"

"What if he changes his mind?"

"Why do you say that?"

"We've been waiting for him to show up for over an hour Tess."

"The movie doesn't start for at least another fifteen minutes."

"It started five minutes ago."

"Those are just the trailers!"

"That's the best part!" Thomas whined.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "You know Newt hates sitting through them. Says 'they just give everything away'."

Thomas huffed. "How else are you supposed to know what's coming out?"

Teresa shrugged. "Google it I guess."

Thomas was about to reply when he saw a familiar blonde limping towards them.

"Look who decided to show up!" Teresa teased as she met Newt halfway and embraced him in a hug.

"Why so touchy feely?" Newt question with a smile as he hugged back.

"No reason." she smiled brightly.

They pulled away and Thomas and Newt just nodded at each other in greeting. Teresa sighed at the two, trying to remember the last time they ever made physical contact with one another. Thomas led the way into the building, buying the tickets and the concessions for everyone. During the summer, he worked as a lifeguard and saved up all his money. Whatever wasn't going towards his college funds he used to spoil his friends.

_More like girlfriend._

Teresa had to stop thinking this way. Everything was not always about Brenda. Today was a Newt, Thomas, and Teresa day. No Brenda. Teresa smiled at the thought as they made their way into the theater.

Teresa ended up sitting in between the two boys. Go figure. Neither of them seemed to make a big deal out of it. It seemed to just sort of happen. The two seemed to be having a hard time reconnecting and Teresa didn't want to force anything between them. This had been her idea after all, the least she could do was give the two some space.

Later on after the movie, they decided to go out for some food. They left the movie theater and walked around the block to their favorite diner. Once upon a time, this used to be the prime hang out place for them and the rest of their group of friends. They would all come here for study groups or planning sessions. But once everyone fell of the map, they rarely visited here anymore.

"I don't think I remember the last time I came here." Teresa said, not realizing how awkward she just made things.

"Umm…" Thomas began, avoiding any and all eye contact.

"Yeah…" Newt finished.

Teresa blushed madly as she was about to apologize for her inconsiderateness before a waitress came over and lead them to a booth. Thomas and Teresa sat side by side on one side of the booth, leaving Newt all by himself on the other side.

The atmosphere grew even more awkward.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Teresa trailed off.

"No." Newt shook his head.

"It's fine." Thomas confirmed.

Soon the waitress came back and took their drink orders, before walking away to leave them in their awkward silence.

"So…" Teresa began, trying to break the ice. "That movie, huh?"

"Yeah." Newt said with a shrug.

"It was pretty good." Thomas replied

Silence.

"I liked the plot twist at the end." Teresa tried again.

"It was confusing." Newt shrugged.

"I didn't like the ending." Thomas commented.

More silence.

"Okay, guys, seriously?" Teresa said irritated. "I'm trying here!"

"Maybe you shouldn't try so hard." Thomas suggested.

"Yeah. It doesn't make it any less awkward." Newt admitted.

Teresa sighed. "Can you two at least _pretend _to be friends?" she pleaded.

Thomas and Newt made eye contact for what seemed like the first time in years. But then it was broken and Newt only shrugged while Thomas just shook his head in agreement.

"Sure." was Thomas' response.

"Couldn't hurt." Newt added.

Teresa sighed in relief as she sunk back in her chair, a satisfied smile on her face.

_Maybe this won't turn out as bad as I thought it would._

**A/n: Tadaa! Chapter two, uploaded and complete!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Just a little warning, towards the end of the chapter, as I'm trying to get more into the hatred behind Newt and Thomas, things get pretty heated and, well...let's just say, some words are said. There is slight talk of self harm, but only a sentence or two. Nothing too graphic.**

**On a happier note, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think so far.**

"Just hang up the phone already!" Teresa taunted.

"I can't!" Thomas hissed as he held his hand over the phone to talk to his best friend. "She will flip and I'll have to talk to her for even longer than necessary!"

"She's already upset!" Teresa laughed. "Don't you know there is no pleasing that girl?"

Thomas groaned as he turned his attention back to his girlfriend who seemed to be starting up a storm on the other end of the call.

It was a typical Tuesday night and Teresa sat in Thomas' room, working on a school project. They had the music turned up, jamming out while working on homework, before Thomas realized he had five missed calls from Brenda.

"Will you turn that down?!" Thomas yelled. "I can't hear her and she's getting even more upset!"

Teresa snorted. "Do you want me to turn it down because you can't hear her? Or because she hates this type of music and you know as well as I do that she can hear every word and every beat coming through that stereo?"

Thomas groaned. "Hold on Bea." he grumbled as he walked out his room and into the hallway.

"Have fun!" Teresa called out as she turned up the music even louder.

She wasn't going to let some whiny girlfriend kill her mood tonight. Teresa was in the zone. She had finally found her happy place and she was going to ace this history project and there was no way she was going to let miss snooty-pants bring her down!

About a half hour later, Thomas reentered the room. "She's not happy."

Teresa snorted. "What did you say to her?"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "I tried explaining to her that I didn't mean to ignore her, I simply didn't hear my phone ring. Then she went into this rant about how I never have my phone with me. I tried to shrug it off. I made a joke about how my phone isn't another part of my body and she just went off again."

"Well, she doesn't get your humor like I do." Teresa said with a slight giggle.

Thomas laughed. "That's why you're my best friend!" he teased.

They both kind of laughed it off before going back to work on their school projects. However, it didn't last too long because their favorite song came on the radio, and they couldn't resist the urge to get up and dance to the beat.

-0-0-0-0-

"She said _what_?!" Teresa yelled, fuming.

"You heard me." Thomas huffed. "Said, '_you're a bad influence'_" Thomas tried to imitate in his best 'Brenda' voice.

"I." Teresa began. "Am going. To _kill. _That bitch."

Thomas shook his head. "She's not worth it."

"But our _friendship _is!"

"I know. And there is nothing she can do to ruin that. Understand?" Thomas stated.

Teresa rolled her eyes as she pretended to organize her locker.

"Tess, look at me." Thomas said as he placed his index finger under Teresa's chin.

She reluctantly turned her head to meet Thomas' gaze. Thomas replaced his hand with hers as he held their hands together in between them.

"There is nothing Brenda can do to keep me away from you. Got it? She is just one person, and I care too much to just let you go."

Teresa smiled at the thought, but then something else made the smile disappeared just as quickly.

"What about everyone else?" Teresa asked with a scowl.

"Huh?"

"What about the others? What about Winston or Frypan?" Teresa paused, daring herself to say what needed to be said. "What about Newt?"

Thomas froze, as Teresa removed her hands and her eyes away from Thomas. "That's what I thought." she said. "It's only a matter of time before she gets to me too." she whispered, a tear threatening to fall.

"Teresa…"

"If you're going to apologize, don't!" Teresa snapped. "I know I'm probably just overreacting…"

she paused as to not lose herself and breakdown into a fit of tears.

"But if we're going to remain friends-and I mean _best friends_\- then you need to prove to me- to everyone- that she does not control you, your life, or your decisions. Don't tell me we won't stop being friends because of Brenda. Tell me we won't stop being friends because you love me too much to let me go or to just let me walk away." Teresa said as she slammed her locker door shut.

She held on tight to the materials in her hands as she stormed off in the other direction, towards her third period class. She didn't dare look back. She knew that if she did, she would break into a million pieces.

**Page Break**

"You can't seriously expect me to do this, right?" Thomas asked in disbelief.

Brenda scoffed. "Yes! I do, actually."

"She's my best friend!"

"And I'm your girlfriend!"

"Yeah, exactly! You're not my mother Brenda!"

"Well, maybe I should be!" she yelled back. "Have you seen the types of decisions you've made since you started spending more time with her?"

Thomas gapped at his girlfriend. "Where is all of this coming from?"

"From that _girl _you call a friend!"

"Incase you've forgotten, her name is Teresa." Thomas growled.

"I don't care! I don't like her. I never have. I never will. End of discussion."

"_NO!" _Thomas boomed, making Brenda jump back. "_Not! _End of discussion."

Brenda stared dumbfounded at Thomas. They stood in her bedroom, luckily both parents gone out the house as usual, as they each battled each other in an unwinnable war.

"I have let you be the controlling one in this relationship for far too long." Thomas stated. "You used to be so different back in ninth grade. But now we're juniors and you're just this...completely different person." Thomas said. "What happened to you?"

Brenda sighed. "My _problem _is that you seem to have more important priorities than me."

"Brenda, you're not the only important person in my life! You never were! You weren't the first, and you most definitely won't be the last!"

"You didn't have this problem with Newt…" Brenda muttered.

Thomas gave Brenda his most severe death glare imaginable, his hands balled up into fists at his sides, his breathing becoming faster and harsher. "What. Did you. Just. Say?"

"Oh, you heard me!" she shouted, gaining confidence. "And stop acting like that whole situation ruined your life Thomas. You needed to let him go!"

"That had _nothing _to do with you and you know it! What happened between me and Newt needed to happen."

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Brenda laughed darkly. "I mean, anything to help you sleep at night, right?"

Thomas had to use every fiber in his body not to lung and attack the nearest thing next to him.

"Oh, will you shut up Brenda! You weren't there! Okay?! So stop acting like you know everything! The only reason why you're even bringing up Newt is because you know that this is a touchy subject for me, and that I'll do anything you say to get you to change the topic."

"Well, in that case…" Brenda said, trying to act innocently, with an evil smile, "you'll drop Teresa and you'll start hanging out with your _real _friends."

"Real friends?!" Thomas asked incredulously. "Like who? Gally? Adam? Alby? Those aren't my _real _friends! _Teresa_! Is my real friend. Minho. Is my real friend."

"Is he really?" Brenda shot back. "Seems just as brainwashed as you are."

"Yeah, well so was Newt, until you ruined him."

"It's not my fault." Brenda snarled as she began to make her way closer to Thomas. "That he just doesn't fit in. It's not my fault, that he would rather waste his time on art and tv show reruns than try to be more socially acceptable with the rest of us." she said, stepping closer and closer to Thomas, before finally standing nose to nose with him.

"It's not my fault that Newt doesn't know what it means to have a good time, or to let things go."

"Brenda…"

"It's not my fault that he can't take a joke. It's not my fault that he couldn't deal with the fact that you were moving on to bigger and better things while he was forced to sit on the sidelines."

"Brenda stop…"

"It's not _my fault! _That he would rather sit at home-"

"Brenda…"

"sad and depressed-"

"_Please…_"

"And do God knows what self harming things to himself"

"_Brenda!"_

"Than to deal with his problems, or to go see someone like a counselor."

"That's _too_ far and-"

"And it's not _my _fault." Brenda said with a dark look in her eyes, "that he will _never _call you 'Tommy' again."

**A/N: So that took a turn…**

**My mind honestly just takes over when I write and so this is what I came up with. This was honestly supposed to be a kind of light happy chapter, buuuut figured you guys could use a little bit of drama.**

**Fun fact about me; I've never actually finished a story before :P I'm kind of trying to test my limits and yet push them at the same time. I wanna see if I can be dramatic and add cliffhangers and actually keep a storyline/plot going, without sidetracking too much.**

**I really like this idea of Teresa trying to hide her feelings for Thomas, because she's devoting all of her energy towards just trying to remain friends with him. And I like the twist I have created between Thomas and Newt. I have a lot of ideas for this story and it's not ending anytime soon.**

**But that's a good thing! :) so like I said before, please comment and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I just have a few announcements to make!**

**First, I have some questions to answer :)**

**One: I don't know if I'm going to use TMR slang or not. I may throw some in there every once in a while, but I don't think that it will be a continuous thing. I did add some into this chapter however (just to try it out) so yay for me!**

**Two: Of course Newt will have his accent and say 'bloody'! I just love when he does it, it's so cute! I know he hasn't really been **_**in **_**the story, just mentioned… **_**a lot! **_**But, he shall be appearing soon, so don't worry!**

**I appreciate the reviews! They make me smile :)**

**Okay! Last chapter killed me, so I hope this improves everyone's mood!**

* * *

**Teresa**

Teresa sat on her bed, scrolling down her phone contacts, looking for someone to chat with. Thomas had gone completely AWOL for the remainder of the week, so she was forced to find alternatives. Not that she didn't have other friends, she had plenty. Teresa just chose to spend most of her time with Thomas.

"Hello?" rang out a deep british voice.

"Hey, Newtie pie!"

Newt groaned, "Don't bloody call me that Resa."

Teresa giggled at the nickname. "Come over and hang out with me!"

"I'll be there in five."

Teresa ended the call as she stood up off of her bed. She entered into her hallway and made a left before beginning her descent down the stairs. She placed her phone into her back pocket as she entered into the kitchen directly to her right. She began to open up various cabinets and stack snacks upon snacks of pure junk food onto the kitchen counter.

By the time Newt arrived at Teresa's, she already had bowls of assorted snacks and candies laid out, and the DVD player at the start menu.

"Movie night!" Teresa shouted as Newt let himself through the front door.

"It's 8 in the morning." Newt complained

"Yeah, but it's Saturday! And we're gonna have a marathon, so come on!"

Newt groaned but made no arguments as he plopped himself down, beside Teresa on her big, plush couch, claiming the pretzel filled bowl as his own.

"I was afraid you would take my M&amp;M bowl." Teresa sighed heavily with relief as she grabbed a handful and practically shoved her hand down her throat.

"We need to have a serious talk about your M&amp;M addiction." Newt scoffed.

"And _we _need to have a serious talk about that pretzel addiction."

"I don't have a problem...or an addiction."

"The first step to overcoming addiction is admitting the problem." Teresa tried to console, pressing a calming hand to Newt's shoulder.

"I don't have a bloody problem! And we were talking about you, not me."

"Whatever Newtie tootie, now shush! The movie is starting." Teresa said dramatically as she pressed play on the DVD remote.

This was a typical Saturday between them. Back in elementary school, the two, along with Thomas of course, would spend sleepovers just watching movies and eating junk food late into the night. It was quite an unknow fact that Teresa and Newt were close friends too. Teresa knows Newt just as well as she knows Thomas and the same could be said about him.

"Hey, remember in 5th grade when Thomas got sick and we had our first sleepover together? By ourselves I mean?" Newt asked halfway through their first movie.

"Oh, yeah! The power went out and you freaked out! We ran downstairs to the basement and locked ourselves in."

"And then Jorge started snooping around the house and it freaked me out even more. He scared me half to death when he started scratching on the door."

"Haha! I always hated that dog." Teresa laughed.

"Neither did I."

"Ooh, you know what I hated?!" Teresa screamed out.

Newt laughed. "Why do you do that?"

"Because I got a thought and I didn't want to lose it, now shush! Answer the question!"

"Do you want me to shush, or answer the question!"

"Shut up Isaac! You know what I mean, now answer the damn question!"

Newt cringed at his real name. "I think I would prefer you calling me 'Newtie tootie'."

"Really?" Teresa asked shocked. "I prefer 'Newtie Pie' myself."

"Whatever." Newt said with an eye roll. "Now what was the question?"

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Dammit Isaac Newton! You made me forget what I was shucking going to say!"

At this, Newt broke out into laughter, as he rolled over onto his side, clutching his stomach. Tears began to streak down his face as his laughter began to go silent, his face red and blotchy.

"I hate you." Teresa huffed as she crossed her arms, glaring into her bowl of M&amp;M's.

"You bloody love me!" He screeched as he began to desperately suck in oxygen.

"I hope you die." Teresa said in a jokingly manner, before realizing what she had actually said. Her eyes grew wide as her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

Newt just continued to laugh.

"You would want that wouldn't you!" he said as his laughter began to die down. "I can't do that. I couldn't torture you if I did that."

Teresa rolled her eyes as she dropped her hands back down to her sides. "There is no offending you is there?"

"Nope!" Newt laughed. "You know me too well. I don't think there's anything you could say to offend me."

Teresa raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Not even if I called you a pony lovin' weirdo with a limp?"

"I would take that as a compliment." he said, eating another handful of pretzels.

"You are officially the craziest person I know."

"I thought I was the crankiest."

"That too. But I can deal with that." Teresa shrugged.

Newt shrugged as well. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Gee, thanks Newt."

Newt smiled genuinely. "You're missing your favorite part of this movie."

Teresa gasped. "Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!"

**Time Skip**

"But I'm too lazy!" Teresa cried.

"I don't care."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Neeeewt_!" Teresa whined

"_Noooooo_!" Newt imitated.

"Ugh! You are worse than Thomas!" She yelled as she rolled out of her bed.

"Hey, what's up with him anyways?"

Teresa shrugged. "How should I know?"

"You're his best friend. He tells you everything."

"Yeah, well...not this time."

"Wait, what?" Newt jumped up from his position on Teresa's bed. "What does that mean?"

"Didn't you hear" Teresa said bitterly. "She doesn't want me around Thomas anymore. I'm a 'bad influence'" she mocked with finger quotations.

"She said that?" Newt asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. She said this to Thomas Tuesday night slash Wednesday morning? Then he told me what she said right before third period, and now we haven't talked in three days." She huffed as she plopped down in a chair next to her desk.

"Maybe he got in trouble. Got his phone taken away."

"He lives around the corner. Plus he hasn't been in school."

"Maybe him and Brenda are fighting?" Newt tried again.

Teresa shook her head. "But that doesn't make sense. He would have told me by now. Plus, Brenda seemed happier than ever these past few days."

Newt had a furrowed look on his face. "No, something's going on here."

"Don't stress yourself Newt." Teresa sighed. "It was going to happen sooner or later. This is just his way of letting me down easily."

"But-"

"But nothing!" Teresa yelled.

Newt jumped at the sudden outburst but remained quiet. The two fell into an awkward silence as Newt sat on Teresa's bed and Teresa sat across the room at her desk, facing the wall, as she zoned out. Teresa just didn't understand what she could have done to have caused Thomas to push her away so suddenly. Was she seriously not good enough? And where was all of this coming from. Surely it couldn't _just _be Brenda. Did she say something wrong? Did she forget something important like a birthday or an anniversary? They were so close, why would he just completely go off the grid.

"I'm sorry." Teresa whispered loud enough for Newt to hear. "I'm _so _sorry."

And before she knew it, she was wrapped up in Newt's arms as she cried out all of her anger and frustration and pure hatred. Newt just held her close and rubbed circles on her back as she continued to cry into his shirt.

**Page Break**

"The cookies and cream one is the best." Newt offered as he walked back through the front door and handed Teresa a carton of ice cream.

"Thanks." She sniffed as she was also handed a big serving spoon.

Newt set down his bags of groceries as he took out cookie dough flavored ice cream for himself to indulge in. After Teresa's episode, she told Newt everything. From Brenda and her constant attacks on her, to her fully blown crush on Thomas. She even told Newt that as much as she wants to admit her feelings to Thomas, she can't. How can they even consider being in a relationship if it's been so hard just remaining friends?

You can't leave the friend zone if no such zone exists.

Newt consoled her to the best of his ability. And when she finally stopped crying, he offered to continue their movie night. So here they sit, back in Teresa's living room, watching some sappy love story movie while eating Ben &amp; Jerry's ice cream and crying their eyes out.

"Why did you make me watch this?" Newt said, trying to play off his emotions.

"It's my favorite movie! I've read the book like 50 times. It just sucks watching it on screen." Teresa sobbed. "Makes it ten times more real."

"But why did the love interest have to die?"

"Because the author hates us!" Teresa said bitterly. "He likes killing our joy."

"But...it was almost the end...he couldn't have just-"

"We don't talk about it!" Teresa cut off dramatically. "No one...talks about it."

"So...you just pretend like it never happened?" Newt asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it's how we cope."

"Then you're just in denial."

"Newt, please stop talking."

"But if he died then you can't just-"

"_Please_ Newt, _please_, just stop talking!"

Newt finally held his hands up in surrender as he reached over to the nearby coffee table and grabbed a full carton of ice cream. Death by chocolate was sounding pretty good right now.

**Page Break**

"I don't even get. What he sees in her." Teresa said between mouthfuls of ice cream. "I mean. What's so special about her?"

"Her looks?" Newt suggested.

"Yeah. But I mean. She ain't even cute!"

"Well, have you seen what she wears?" Newt asked, opening a new bag of pretzels. "I mean, she wears crop tops and booty shorts and high heels, and short skirts."

"It not my fault I wear T-shirts and skinny jeans." Teresa said, frowning down at her apparel. "Or that I am madly in love with my converse." she said, tapping her toes together.

Newt laughed. "Okay, lets move beyond looks. How about the fact that she plays practically every sport Thomas does. She's crazy fit."

"Yeah, I would know." Teresa scoffed. "Freaking hits me with softballs and soccer balls every chance she gets. Oh, and volleyballs."

"Plus, she _is _the cheerleading captain." Newt shrugged.

"Okay, how the hell do _you _know that?" Teresa asked, facing her whole body towards Newt in a disbelieving manner.

He just shrugged again. "I just do."

"Well. You're not the one stuck in the bleachers." Teresa puffed as she rested her chin in her hands, her elbows placed on each knee. "I bet she couldn't even name one sport Thomas plays other than Football."

Newt turned to look at Teresa, giving her a questioning look. "Wait…"

"What?" Teresa shot back with an evil glare.

"When...when was the last time you called Thomas 'Tom'?"

Teresa scoffed. "When was the last time you called Thomas, 'Tommy'?"

Newt frowned as he began to stutter. "I-"

"Don't answer that." Teresa sighed. "I'm sorry, that...it was just uncalled for."

"Teresa…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Newt." Teresa said genuinely as she turned to meet Newt's dark stormy eyes. "I was there too."

Newt sighed, his body slumping against the back of the couch. "How the bloody hell did we get into this mess?"

"I believe the moment we entered high school."

"Can you believe there was a point in time where we _actually _wanted to grow up?"

Teresa laughed. "I was a crazy child back then."

"What's changed?"

"I hate you!" Teresa scolded with a fake jab to Newt's shoulder.

"You don't hate me Resa. I'm your best friend."

Teresa smiled brightly at the comment. "You're the only friend I'll ever need."

* * *

**A/N: Aww, yay! One on one time with Newt!**

**I love putting song quotes into this story! I laugh everytime I think up a clever scene to add them in to. It also kind of just happens, which makes it ten times better.**

**I hope to update the next chapter soon! As always, please review! I love the feedback and greatly appreciate it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Minho**

Thomas stood in the middle of Minho's bedroom/basement, kicking and throwing things around like there was no tomorrow. Ever since that fight he had with Brenda Wednesday night, he's been crashing here. Of course he _could _have went home, but he figured that be too obvious.

Minho didn't care in the least bit. And his parents absolutely loved Thomas. Plus, he kind of felt bad for his friend. Although, why he didn't go to Teresa about this has yet to been solved. He hasn't said a word since he's gotten here. Just stares at the wall or grumbles softly to himself.

Minho, along with Teresa, Thomas, Newt, and Brenda all live within close proximity of each other. Thomas and Teresa live the closet together, separated by a block or two. Newt lives only about five minutes away in one direction and Minho only five minutes away in the other direction, living a bit closer to the city. Brenda was the farthest away. About ten or fifteen minutes. Minho still isn't sure how Thomas managed to get to his house in the middle of the night with no car, but when he knocked on his door and let himself in, Minho didn't even raise an eyebrow.

But now it was Sunday evening and Minho had just about enough of this silent treatment. "Okay, shuck-face." Minho began as he climbed down the stairs into his room.

He lived in a pretty big house, with an upstairs, ground floor, and basement. His bedroom used to be upstairs, but when he was about 13 he decided he wanted to live in the basement. His parents were reluctant at first since he spends most of his time down there anyways doing who knows what. But finally they gave in and they remodeled the spacious room.

"Time to start talking."

"I don't wanna." Thomas grumbled like a little kid. He sat in the middle of Minho's bed, which was pushed up against the farthest wall in the room.

Minho sighed, standing in front of Thomas, arms crossed. "You need to get whatever this is out of your system." he replied sternly. "It's not good to hold it all in ya know."

Thomas only grumbled a response as he sat completely still on the bed his arms wrapped around his knees.

Minho rolled his eyes, searching around his room for something that could possibly help out his best friend. He circled around his room when his eyes landed on the blue tub that lays under his bed.

"Ah ha!" Minho snapped his finger as he bent down to reach under his bed. He pulled out the large and slightly heavy tub and proceeded to open up its contents.

Thomas' interest in what Minho was doing seemed to peak as he slowly edged himself over the side of the bed to see what he was up to. The evil smirk that was planted firmly on Minho's face as he sorted through all his junk, suspected that whatever it is, it isn't good.

"Here!" Minho said as he plopped the big rectangular container on top of his bed.

"Min, what is all of this?" Thomas questioned, which was a pretty good sign, considering he has been so quiet.

"Junk." Minho shrugged. "Just stuff I've put away and will probably never use again."

"Okay…" Thomas trailed off as he slowly piled through the junk. "Why are you giving it to me?"

Minho's smirk seemed to have somehow grown even more sinister. "You're going to solve this little problem of yours."

And so here Thomas was, in the middle of Minho's bedroom, throwing and trashing the most randomest of things he could find hidden in that tub. Minho sat off somewhere to the side as he watch his friend through another one of his old art projects against a nearby wall, watching it shatter to pieces.

"I always hated that sculpture." Minho said with a playful smirk. "Made it like in first grade. Was horrible at it then, and I'm horrible at it now."

"You sure about this?" Thomas asked skeptically as he reached for another unknown object.

Minho snorted. "Like I could care less about any of this klunk!"

Thomas actually found himself laughing as he chucked an old participation trophy at the wall, loving the way the sound of the shattering pieces echos into the air and rings into his ears. This continued on until there was nothing left inside of the old dusty container.

"Wanna tell me what this is all about now?" Minho questioned sarcastically. "Or do you want another bin filled with useless junk?"

Thomas sighed, breathing heavily as he plopped himself down on the light brown carpeted floor beneath him. "It's a long story."

"I've got all night." Minho deadpanned.

-0-0-0-0-

"Just so you know." Minho began. "I never liked her."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to hear that from more and more people nowadays."

"So, did you break up with her?" Minho asked as he leaned back in his beanbag chair.

Thomas hesitated.

"You didn't kill her did you?" Minho asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I'm willing to help you hide the body, but if the cops come knocking on my door-"

"I didn't kill her Minho!" Thomas interrupted. "I just…"

"Thomas…" Minho asked cautiously.

But he didn't finish. He just stared down at the floor from where he sat in his own beanbag chair.

Minho rolled his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me right now."

"What was I supposed to do?" Thomas yelled defensively.

"Dump the crazy ass bitch!" Minho yelled back.

"We aren't-I mean it's not like-she isn't my!" Thomas stuttered, trying to word what he was trying to say carefully. Minho just gave him this disapproving look while he tried to gather his thoughts.

Thomas felt so lost and confused. After Brenda had made that last statement, Thomas had lost it. He knew that if he didn't react, he was going to break something. And by something he knew that it was very possible that something could have turned into someone. So he bolted out of her house and ran for as long and hard as he could until he ended up at Minho's doorstep.

Minho broke the silence. "You do realize that she's been prancing around the school like she is the happiest girl on earth, right?"

Thomas groaned into his hands before pulling at his hair. "This is a nightmare!"

"You need to talk to her."

"I don't want to go anywhere near her!"

"Well, what about Teresa?"

"Huh?" Thomas whipped his head up from the ground so fast, he might of gotten whiplash.

"Teresa? Your best friend?" Thomas nodded. "Well, what has she said about all of this?"

Thomas went silent again

"You're the shuckiest shuck-faced shuck there ever was." Minho deadpanned as he shook his head in disapproval. "How have you _not _talked to _the one person _who actually cares about all of this stuff?"

"You don't?" Thomas frowned.

"Not really no." Minho frowned back. "Besides, you're just using me to avoid Teresa."

"No I'm not." Thomas said defensively.

"Yes, you are Thomas."

"What makes you say that?" Thomas asked angrily, his voice raising.

"Because, you did the exact same thing when this happened to Newt!" Minho yelled. "You two got into a huge fight, and what did you do?" Minho continued as his voice began to rise. "Nothing. You did. Absolutely. Nothing. You ran here to me and you hid from your problems."

Thomas opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again, coming up short.

"Stop. Repeating yourself. Don't make the same mistake twice." Minho said, his voice becoming softer. "You already lost a best friend. Don't lose another one."

Thomas bowed his head down, ashamed and embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to." Minho said before standing up out of his beanbag and making his way upstairs, closing the door behind him.

Thomas was alone yet again to only his thoughts and racing emotions.

-0-0-0-0-

**Teresa**

"About time." Teresa grumbled, slamming her locker door shut.

"One day, you're going to break that thing off its hinges." Thomas warned as he tried to keep up with Teresa's fast pace.

"I'm still extremely mad at you." she scolded as she weaved through the crowded hallway, not caring who she ran into or if Thomas was following behind her.

"I know. I didn't mean to just disappear like that."

"You do that quite a lot."

"I don't mean to."

Teresa rolled her eyes, even though Thomas couldn't see her. At this point, it was hard to tell whether or not he was being serious or if it was another one of his bullshit attempts to get out of trouble. It had been five days since they talked. Now it was Monday morning and he expected everything to just be okay?

_I may like you, but I'm not an idiot_, Teresa thought.

As they entered into their Homeroom, Teresa prayed for the best. The last thing she wanted right now was for a confrontation to occur with Brenda; especially this early in the morning. Teresa took her usual seat in between Minho and Newt as she took out a textbook and begin studying for a quiz she has later that day. But to her surprise, Thomas sat down with them.

On the other side of Newt.

"Hey guys." Thomas tried with a sheepish smile.

Newt, who as usual, had his face buried deep within a book, jumped back when he heard the familiar voice so close to him. Nearly dropped his book too.

"Bloody hell Thomas!" Newt yelled. "Can you be any louder?"

Thomas blushed awkwardly. "Sorry. So, uh...how is everyone?"

Minho snorted, not once looking up from his phone. "Cut to the chase ya shank."

Thomas sighed. "I need your guys help."

"Why the hell should we help you?" Newt said, sounding a tad too bitter.

Thomas moved away from the rawness of his voice. "I, uh-"

"I agree with Newt." Teresa answered, not looking up from her scattered notes. "I don't see why you would need us for anything."

"And I frankly just don't care." Minho echoed.

"Just hear me out guys. You're my friends, remember?" Thomas pleaded.

Newt scoffed. "_You _are most certainly _not_ my friend."

"Didn't you guys go to the movie's together?" Minho asked, sounding utterly confused at the two bickering boys. "I mean, don't friends do that type of thing?"

Both Newt and Thomas rolled their eyes.

"That was my idea and it didn't exactly end too well." Teresa blushed embarrassed.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_See? This isn't so bad!" Teresa exclaimed as the three of them strolled through the park. It was the fastest way to shortcut through the neighborhood to get to their houses._

"_Eh." Thomas shrugged._

"_I guess I don't want to murder anyone." Newt said. "Yet."_

_Teresa laughed, but Thomas just kept his distance. After their awkward dinner passed, they decided to just call it quits and go home. Newt and Thomas still weren't really talking to each other. In fact, the more they tried, the more bitter they sounded towards each other._

"_You guys will be okay." Teresa reassured them. "You two were friends once, it could-"_

"_He's not my friend." Newt interrupted. "He never was." he mumbled._

_Teresa stopped walking as she gawked at Newt. "How can you-"_

"_Can we just walk home together in silence?" Newt yelled. "I don't want to talk about it."_

"_I do." Thomas spoke up for the first time in what felt like hours._

"_I have nothing to say to you." Newt spoke with venom in his voice._

"_Look, she has a point. We were friends once upon a time. I just...miss that."_

"_Do you really?" Newt said, stopping in his tracks to stare at Thomas, face to face. "Because I don't believe a word of it."_

"_Newt, you have to understand that-"_

"_That what? That you're a liar? That you could care less about what I or anyone else thinks? News flash Thomas, not everybody likes you! You don't have everyone wrapped around your bloody finger, willing to bend to your every will!"_

"_I don't-"_

"_I. Don't. Bloody. Care!" Newt continued. "Do we really need to go through this for a second time in a row? Did I not make myself clear enough the first time?"_

_Thomas froze at that instant. No one talked about that night. It was like some kind of forbidden code. It had been so long, almost four years ago. And now Newt was trying to open back up already healed wounds._

"_Just forget it." Newt huffed, turning towards the main trail again. "I can walk home by myself."_

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

**Thomas**

"The point is, I want nothing to do with you." Newt concluded.

Thomas sighed in defeat. "What about you guys?"

"I'm not taking sides or anything." Teresa began. "But I don't know if I can trust you."

"What do you mean Tess?" Thomas sounded utterly broken. "You're my best friend."

"Best friends don't abandon one another. They don't choose sides or neglect the other. They stand together no matter what and they talk to each other. Tell each other everything." Teresa ranted. "You've proven to me that we do none of those things."

Thomas' face fell. "Minho?"

"Nuh uh. No way dude." Minho said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Leave me out of your drama."

Thomas shook his head in disbelief. "None of you are on my side?"

"Hey, you abandoned us." Teresa shot back. "That was the choice made, these are the consequences."

"Karma's a bitch." Minho quipped.

"You left us, Thomas." Newt spoke up again. "I mean, can you blame us? Teresa? We've" Newt said, gesturing his arm around between the three of them. "already been through this. If we let you back in…" Newt trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"We just don't want to get hurt again." Teresa answered for Newt, sounding lost and broken down.

Thomas sank down in his seat, devastated by his friends admissions. Had he really caused all this trouble? All this pain and agonizing feelings? And what about the others? All the unmentioned friends that he lost. And did others even care? Did Alby or Gally ever give a second thought to all this ongoing drama?

Thomas sighed heavily as he stood up from his desk and migrated to back of the classroom like always. He could see that he was no longer welcomed and it wouldn't be too long before Newt would snap at him again. But now even Minho was turning on him.

_No_, Thomas thought as he took his usual seat in the back corner. _They're not turning on me. _It was the hard truth. It was him who had turned against his friends. They were merely trying to save themselves from another disappointment. And he felt especially bad about Teresa. He had neglected her after telling her that he wouldn't let Brenda get in the way of their relationship. And now she was walking away and he had no more fight in him to try and stop her. He felt like a complete idiot.

And now he has to deal with Brenda.

**A/N: Please review! I promise to update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Behold! The chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for :)**

**Slight Warning: This whole chapter is basically dialogue and fighting (verbal). Surprisingly not a lot of cussing...kind of proud of myself, but that's off topic. Some colorful words are scattered throughout the chapter though.**

**There is mention of self-harm and suicide in this chapter, still very minor but it's in there. Hopefully, you don't agree with Brenda's views on the topic. It is something to take seriously and not to be taken lightly.**

**I think that's it. Hope I did this chapter justice with all of it's drama. **

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Dude, just ask her out already!" Minho whined._

"_No way!" Thomas said, shaking his head vigorously. "There's no way she'll go out with me."_

"_Thomas, you're on of the most popular kids at school-you're welcome by the way-and she along with anyone else, would just love to go out with you." Minho reassured._

"_I don't know…" Thomas trailed off._

"_Well stop making googly eyes at her and just go talk to her." Newt chimed in._

"_She's busy talking to Harriet." Thomas stalled as he watched the two girls giggling at something down the hall._

"_I'll go distract her. Besides, she so has a thing for me." Minho said as he pushed off of his locker and headed in the girls direction._

"_Who, Brenda?" Thomas asked._

"_Ew, no dude, Harriet."_

"_I thought you liked Sonya?" Newt said just as confused._

"_It's called playing hard to get. You should try it sometime." was his reply as he walked off._

"_What do you think I should do?" Thomas said, turning to face Newt._

_He sighed. "You know I don't like her Tommy."_

"_Okay, yeah, but if you were in my shoes, what would you do?"_

_He shrugged like it was no big deal. "If you like her, go ask her. Stop wondering what if all the time."_

"_You're no help." Thomas huffed._

"_Go ask Teresa." Newt tried._

_Thomas rolled his eyes. "Teresa hates her. And besides, you're my best friend too. So help me out here a little bit."_

_Newt snorted. "I'm going to class. Just bloody ask her out, I could care less."_

_Thomas nodded his head. "Okay. We still hanging out today after school?"_

_Newt smiled. "Of course Tommy. Right after track practice."_

"_Good that."_

* * *

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?!" Brenda screeched.

Thomas sighed. "Can you drop the dramatic act for just two seconds?"

"I've done nothing wrong." Brenda huffed.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Brenda shrugged. "I haven't."

"Do you even care?"

"Of course I do!"

"I didn't mean about yourself!"

Brenda snorted. "Of course I care about you, Thomas, I love you! Remember?"

"Then why are you trying to ruin everything?"

"I haven't done anything!" Brenda yelled, seeming as if she was going to break down in tears. "All I did was ask you to spend some more time with me!"

"By getting rid of Teresa? By pushing away all of my other friends? And what about Newt, huh?"

"I told you, that was all you! I had nothing to do with that."

"But it's your fault." Thomas began again, rage entering his system. "If you weren't such a lying, scheming person, maybe, just maybe, Newt would at least be willing to talk to me."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "You're being overdramatic."

"You do realize that he will always have that limp, right?" Thomas asked sarcastically. "Or was that just a minor detail you forgot about."

"He's fine isn't he?" Brenda shot back.

"He tried to kill himself for godsake Brenda!" Thomas yelled, throwing his arms up in frustration. "Do you not see what you're doing here? You're making everybody miserable!"

"I'm not the one who turned on my friends."

"Okay, yeah, I'll admit it! I was at that party and I made wrong, stupid decisions that led me to losing my best friend. But at least I own up to it."

"You just can't let that night go, can you?" Brenda scolded.

Thomas' voice lowered considerably, almost to a whisper. "You can't just expect me to forget that."

"I have."

"No you haven't, who you are you trying to kid?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I wasn't a part of it? That was Harriet and Sonya and your best friend Minho was there too, might I add."

"Yeah, well, Newt still _talks _to Minho."

"I don't see what the big deal is!"

"Exactly! Because you don't care Brenda! You never did and you never will!"

Brenda shook her head in disbelief. "I don't have to sit here and take this."

"Then go! No one is stopping you!" Thomas said as he gestured towards his bedroom door.

Now Brenda _really _looked like she was about to cry.

"But...it's been three years…" Brenda trailed off.

"Yeah, well, I had enough after about one year with you. I just figured maybe you'd change. But you didn't. You got worse and worse and now I don't have any friends."

Brenda smiled reassuringly. "You have me."

Thomas glared at Brenda's statement, letting it sink in. "What did you say?"

"That you have me Thomas! No matter what, I'll always be here for you." she said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Thomas' head began to spin as everything began to fall into place. It was all starting to make sense now and it felt like his world was crashing down on him. All the plans he made with friends. Every time he had to cancel. The not answering or returning phone calls or text messages. Brenda's deep hatred for Teresa the moment she laid eyes on her.

Brenda had this all planned out from day one.

"You manipulative…" Thomas trailed off, staring deep into Brenda's eyes with nothing but anger.

"What?" Brenda asked, stepping back cautiously.

Thomas let out an evil laugh. "You...you must feel pretty good about yourself, don't you."

"Thomas...what are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb!" Thomas snapped. "This was the plan all along wasn't it? You thought I would start dating you, and everyone else would just fall to the waist side. Except your plan turned into a three year mission."

Brenda became pale, listening to Thomas. "I don't-"

"It's why you had such a problem with Teresa freshman year. You thought she'd be the easiest to get rid off. But once you realized that wasn't going to happen, you went after Newt Sophomore year. Not that you really needed too, you're birthday party freshman year did the job quite well, but that wasn't enough was it?"

"Thomas, stop."

"You had to make sure Newt wouldn't be a problem anymore. This was all just some kind of show to you." Thomas continued.

"_Thomas."_

"And even after all of it! After the depression and attempted suicide, you _still _wished it was Teresa instead of Newt."

"That's not-that isn't."

"Then you weren't done there right? You had to make sure others like Winston and Alby got the point right? That either it was your way or the highway?"

"I swear, Thomas, I don't-"

"Shut up!" Thomas screamed. "Just shut the hell up! All you do is talk and lie and scheme and I'm sick of it!"

Brenda bit her quivering bottom lip, trying her best not to let her dam of tears burst.

"So you convinced people like Adam and Alby to stick around right? After all, they weren't a threat to you and they improved upon your popular status. And as for the others, you figured to just push them aside because they were no longer needed."

Brenda shook her head, a few tears slipping past. "That's not true."

"Just confess Brenda! Admit that this was a whole elaborate scheme to get me all to yourself!"

"I-I" Brenda stuttered.

"And will you cut out all your bullshit!" Thomas yelled. "I don't believe for one second that you regret anything you've done over these past three horrible years."

Brenda's sobs began to quiet down as she began to stare down at the ground.

"Huh, uh. Exactly what I thought." Thomas said, crossing his arms.

"Can you blame a girl from trying?" Brenda sniffled.

"I don't even know what to do with you." Thomas said, shaking his head. "But you _are _going to fix this."

Brenda's head shot up at Thomas. "What?!"

"You heard me!" Thomas said, becoming deadly serious. "I don't know how, but you're going to make things right. Between everyone."

"But, I-"

"Brenda, I swear! And I mean _everyone! _Including Teresa and _especially _Newt!"

"But, I-"

"Enough already!" Thomas exhaled exhausted with fighting. "I already made it clear that I don't believe you."

Brenda snarled. "Me making things right with people, isn't going to change anything. You really think Newt is going to want anything to do with you if I just magically utter an "I'm sorry"? Newsflash Thomas, this is real life. I can't snap my fingers and make all this bad blood disappear."

Thomas opened his mouth but closed it just as quickly. Dammit, she had a point. He had done some things just as bad as Brenda in the past, possibly even worse. _All because of her stupid birthday party!_ Hard to believe they were only 14 at the time. Those three years catch up to you fast.

"Look, I don't care. I'm not asking for world peace. I don't care that Teresa hates me and that Newt will never look at me the same way again. All I care about is ending all of this shitty drama."

Brenda sighed in defeat.

"I can't make any promises." she said, gritting her teeth.

"I just want sincerity." Thomas replied, drained from this whole experience.

The pair was silent for a few moments, letting the atmosphere between them cool down considerably. Thomas wanted absolutely nothing to do with Brenda after all this was over. He just wanted to get his best friend back.

"She likes you ya know." Brenda snickered.

"What?" Thomas snapped his head up to meet Brenda's gaze.

"Teresa. She's head over heels with you." Brenda laughed darkly. "Of course you can't see it. But I do...every single time she looks at you." Brenda snorted. "Makes me sick."

"She's my best friend." Thomas denied.

Brenda laughed from deep in her throat. "Was."

Thomas gritted his teeth, fists balled at both sides. "You're a bitch."

"I know. It keeps me awake at night." she snickered evilly.

Thomas rolled his eyes at her pure child like behavior.

"So, this is the end huh?" Brenda asked solemnly. "Well...it was good while it lasted…" she trailed off as she stood to leave. Thomas lead her down the stairs and to his front door. But as she was leaving through the front door, she whipped her head around and smiled ever so sweetly. "Oh, and one more thing Tommy?"

Thomas froze at the nickname once again as he shot daggers at his now ex-girlfriend. "What." he snarled.

Brenda laughed, but it was so light and feathery, you would have thought they were two best friends gossiping over some guy in a magazine.

"I'll be back, don't worry." she said cheerfully. "I can never stay away from you for too long."

And with that, she walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too terrible or confusing…**

**Please review...maybe...please? I'll give you all virtual hugs.**

***hug***


	7. Chapter 7

**Thomas**

"Come on Tess, pick up." Thomas pleaded as he paced his bedroom floor.

He had tried calling Teresa five times by now, and that was just today. Thomas broke up with Brenda well over a week ago and he wasn't getting anything out of his best friend. He really missed her. Her annoying laugh and brutal sarcasm one can only learn from the likes of Minhol.

On the fifth or so ring, Thomas hung up his phone, slamming it down on his bed before plopping down on the floor and proceeding to pull at his hair.

"Don't do that sweetheart, you'll get bald patches." rang the voice of Thomas' mom.

Thomas groaned as he fell backwards onto his carpet, placing his hands over his eyes. "I'm fine Mom."

"You don't seem like it." his mother said concerned, as she walked into his room, placing a laundry basket full of clothes onto his bed. "Talk to me sweetheart."

"I miss her." Thomas sighed as he sat up on his floor and made eye contact with his mom. She smiled sympathetically at her son.

"Go talk to her. She only lives down the street."

"I've tried." Thomas huffed. "Her mom always answers and she always makes up some excuse."

"How do you know?"

"Because Teresa is usually the one screaming it from the top of her staircase." Thomas rolled his eyes, knowing his best friend all too well.

Thomas' mom tried suppressing a laugh. "Well you know what they say. If you love something, let it go."

"Yeah, but isn't that something supposed to come back?"

She only shrugged in response. "Sometimes you have to be the one to take initiative."

"Life is so confusing!" Thomas moaned as he plopped back down onto his carpeted floor.

"But well worth living." his mother answered.

"What's with you and all these life inspiring quotes?"

She shrugged again. "You should read more."

"You should make dinner." Thomas countered. He didn't mean it in a mean or demanding way. Thomas and his mother just had that type of close relationship.

She laughed. "You wish! Tonight is all you, now come on. I'll do laundry and you'll cook."

"'Kay mom." he replied with an eager smile, happy for the distraction.

* * *

"You know, you're going to have to talk to me eventually." Thomas mocked.

Teresa rolled her eyes but still said nothing. Thomas, Teresa, Minho, and Newt all sat at the same lunch table together. The only person talking to Thomas at the moment was Minho, and even he wasn't saying much.

"What you get on your math test Newt?" Teresa asked, turning her attention towards the boy sitting next to her.

"An A obviously." he replied happily. "You?"

"B+" Teresa huffed. "I always forget to check my work."

Newt laughed as they droned on. Thomas sighed heavily as he turned to face Minho, who sat next to him.

"Hey, don't look at me. You got yourself into this mess." Minho said, a mouth full of food.

"Well could you please help me out of it?" Thomas pleaded. "And close your mouth! You're so disgusting."

"Now that is no way to speak to your one and only friend." Minho scolded as he swallowed his food. "And quite frankly, they don't want to talk to you."

"They just like ignoring me." Thomas reassured Minho, speaking loud enough for the other two to hear them.

"Dude, they're over there gossiping about math. _Math. _They don't want to talk to you."

"And you do?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Thomas groaned as he placed his head down on the cool cafeteria table.

"Ex at two o'clock." Minho muttered.

"Wait, what?" Teresa perked up.

Thomas shot his head up just in time to see Brenda enter into the room.

"Oh God, hide me!" Thomas moaned into his elbow as he willed himself to blend into the table.

"I'm on it!" Teresa said, jumping up from her spot next to Newt and sliding into the available spot next to Thomas. "So Tom! I hear you're throwing a celebratory party this weekend! Can't wait to attend." she mimicked in this high pitched girly voice, while twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Brenda scoffed as she headed across the room to her usual spot.

"Overdoing it much?" Thomas hissed.

"She didn't come bother you did she?"

Thomas only groaned.

"What's that? Do I hear a thank you Teresa? A 'you're the bestest friend ever'? Or maybe a 'I'm going to take you out for some ice cream'?"

Thomas rolled his eyes, groaning as he drowned in his misery. "I will shucking fly you off to Paris on a private jet if you promise to stop giving me the silent treatment."

"Deal!" Teresa beamed. "And I expect this to be an all expenses paid trip by the way."

Thomas couldn't help but to laugh at the serious tone in Teresa's voice. "I've missed you."

Teresa returned the gesture. "I missed you too ya slinthead." she said as she embraced Thomas in a hug. God, how Thomas had missed this.

"Eww." Minho scoffed.

"Agreed." came Newt's voice.

* * *

"I just don't know if I believe you Thomas!" Teresa yelled in frustration.

"Tess, I swear, I will do anything to make this right between us."

Teresa was silent. The two were at Teresa's house and she wasn't being convinced. She had no idea if Thomas was being sincere or not. Sure, he broke up with Brenda, but what's stopping him from dating someone just as bad or somehow worse. What if they have to go through this all over again?

"I don't know…"

"Please Teresa?" Thomas pleaded. "I just want to make things right. With everyone,including Newt."

Teresa snorted. "I think that's a lost cause."

"I'm being serious!" Thomas wailed. "You two are best friends! And right now, I just want mine back."

"Oh, don't give me that Thomas!" Teresa whined as Thomas stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I miss you." he whined like a little kid."

"Thomas…" she trailed off.

"I love you."

_Goddammit!_

"Ugh, fine!" Teresa groaned in defeat.

"Yay!" Thomas announced with glee as he engulfed his best friend in a bear hug.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too, now get off me!" Teresa said, pushing Thomas.

"So, what's the plan?" Thomas asked excitedly.

"For what?" Teresa said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Me and you!" Thomas shouted like it was so obvious. "We gotta catch up and stuff. Go do something fun."

"Or we could stay here and do homework." Teresa suggested.

Thomas rolled his eyes in disbelief. "You're no fun."

"And you have a test tomorrow, so come on!"

Thomas groaned. He was happy he had his best friend back, but doing math homework was not how he imagined celebrating.

-0-0-0-0-

"Can I ask you a question?" Thomas spoke up.

The two had finished their homework hours ago and were sitting on Teresa's couch watching Disney reruns. Thomas had missed nights like this. Brenda never wanted to just sit on the couch and talk. All she ever wanted was attention.

"What's up?" she asked as she popped another popcorn ball into her mouth.

"Um… well, it's just that…" Thomas was trying to figure out how he wanted to word is question. It has been bothering him for a while now.

"Just spit it out Tom."

Thomas took a deep breath. "Do you um...do you like Newt?"

"He's my best friend." Teresa shrugged, eating another popcorn ball. "Of course I like him."

Thomas felt hurt at the comment. It wasn't fair that the two of them had grown so close together over the years while him and Newt just drifted further apart. But that wasn't the question he was trying to ask.

"Yeah, I know but...do you, ya know...have a crush on him?"

Teresa immediately began to choke on her popcorn ball.

"Do I WHAT?!" she shrieked.

"Well, it's just that-"

"Thomas!" Teresa coughed vigorously. "He's my best friend! Since third grade!"

"So?"

"So, he's practically my brother!"

_Okay, that was a low blow. _Thomas thought.

"You guys just…" but Thomas didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"We're just friends Thomas, I swear." Teresa reassured him. "Besides, I think he's gay."

"He's...wait, what?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's just a suspicion, but I can tell. He won't tell me, but I can tell by the way he stares at Mr. Smith's butt in math class."

"Wait, why don't I know this?" Thomas asked in a panic.

"You just don't get it do you?" Teresa asked as if something just dawned on her. "You two...Thomas, you guys aren't…"

Thomas sighed. "I know. I'm just...in denial I guess."

"You've been in denial for three years." Teresa sighed as she placed a comforting hand on Thomas' shoulder. "Let it go."

"But I can't!" Thomas didn't mean to yell, but Teresa was unphased. "I'm angry and I'm jealous and I just want everything to be okay again. I miss him. I miss our sleepovers and our movie nights and going out to eat at our favorite diner."

"Remember we used to call ourselves The Three Musketeers?" Teresa laughed, but even she sounded bittersweet at the memory.

"Yeah," Thomas laughed, but it was clearly forced. "We used to be so innocent."

"Yeah, but life happens Thomas." Teresa shrugged solemnly. "You'll both move on eventually."

Thomas sighed. _But I don't want to move on._

-0-0-0-0-

That night, Thomas laid wide awake in Teresa's bed. It was a queen size, and when they were little, Newt would always sleep in between the two of them. Thomas sighed at the memories. He was so lost and confused. He was happy to have Teresa back, but he felt like that wasn't enough. He knew he had to make things right with him.

Thomas felt jealous and envious. Why was Teresa all of a sudden so close to Newt? Why was it so hard to get to him, yet so easy to be around him. What was so special about their relationship? It wasn't like this throughout their friendship.

Newt and Teresa didn't really become close friends until the fifth grade. Sure, they did everything together and was always invited to parties and stuff together. But after him and Thomas' fallout, the two were practically sibling worthy?

Thomas didn't know what was bothering him more. The fact that Newt had completely cut all ties, or that Teresa was just that type of person. Everyone loves Teresa, with the exception of Brenda. I mean, what's not to like? She's smart and funny, a great sense of humor, determined and really attractive.

_Wait...what?_

Thomas shook his head. He didn't mean it like that. Besides, if she didn't have a thing for Newt, it had to be Minho right? They spend enough time together.

_Why do you care? _Thomas thought. _I don't._

But Thomas couldn't shake the feeling. He was just overcome with jealously. And he didn't know who it was directed to. Newt? He deserved his harsh treatment. Minho? Nah, he was just being Minho. He meant no harm, he was there for Thomas' support. He had nothing against him and he had done nothing wrong. Through it all, they were still best friends.

So was it Teresa then? But why would he be jealous because of Teresa? She's his best friend, nothing to be jealous about, right?

"_She likes you ya know." _Brenda's words rang into his head.

"_Teresa. She's head over heels with you."_

_But Teresa is my best friend. _Thomas thought. _I don't like her like that. There's no way she likes me like that. _

"_Of course you can't see it. But I do...every single time she looks at you." _Brenda's voice resignated in his head. "_Makes me sick."_

Thomas thought about every moment he and Teresa have shared together since the day they met. Sometimes he could see it...if he tried really hard. But it all became too much and his mind began to fog.

_Could she really like me? _Thomas questioned himself. _But why wouldn't she tell me if she did...does?_

_Because of Brenda you idiot._

Everything was making sense, but nothing was at the same time. Thomas had all the pieces to the puzzle, but everything was scattered and jagged and he couldn't figure out what went where. The picture was blurry and disoriented.

But the real question was..._Do I like her too?_

* * *

**A/N: Tadaa! Hope this was good, and I promise there will be more Thomas and Teresa moments in the future! Now that Brenda is gone, we can have some fun XD**

**As always, please review. It always makes my day so much brighter to hear from you.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Go fish." Teresa smirked.

"I call BS." Thomas yelled out.

"Wanna see my cards?" Teresa reasoned, holding out her hand.

"I don't need to. I'm calling your bluff." Thomas responded confidently.

Ever since Thomas broke up with Brenda, Teresa and Thomas have almost made a complete turn around. Thomas actually calls Teresa and responds to text messages. He hangs out with friends at the mall. He's even stopped going out to late night parties.

"Why are you such a sore loser?" Teresa teased.

"Why are you such a horrible cheater?" Thomas shot back.

"It's just a game Tom!" Teresa laughed, as she rocked back in her chair.

"I hope you fall over." Thomas huffed, slamming his deck of cards onto the kitchen table.

Teresa sighed as she stood up from her chair, wiping away any evidence of tears from her earlier outbursts. The two decided that they would spend the whole day together, no interruptions whatsoever. So far so good, and Teresa was more than content with spending her entire weekend with Thomas.

Thomas on the other hand was on full alert. He was paying close attention to his best friend's every move. Teresa just thought he was being weird and shook it off, but Thomas was mentally taking notes. He noticed the way Teresa would try her best to stay close to Thomas without seeming too obvious or creepy. And he noticed the way her eyes lit up, especially when he was telling a joke or just being funny in general.

In addition, he's never really paid attention to all their subtle touches. For example, this morning when the two were making breakfast. Thomas stood at the kitchen island, between the fridge and the stove. Teresa casually walked past the fridge, took out the carton of eggs, and while passing Thomas, placed a lingering hand on his upper arm. He turned his head to send her a friendly smile to which she returned before proceeding back towards the stove.

Then just a little while ago, Teresa was laying with her head on his shoulder, (casually), when Thomas realized that he often plays with her hair whenever he zones out or goes deep into thought. He soon after realized that he used to do this with Brenda. Only she would flip out over the whole ordeal. Always something about messing up her just styled hair.

But Teresa didn't care. She never gave a second thought to her appearance, especially around Thomas. Like right now, her outfit consisted of a Green Day T-shirt, grey flannel PJ pants, and mix matching rainbow socks. Her hair was in a messy bun, pooling at the of her head, and she wore no makeup. But Thomas didn't care. She always managed to look amazing, no matter what she had on.

_Wait, what?!_

Thomas shook his head vigorously at the thoughts in his head. He couldn't think of his best friend like this. Not when he just got out of a troubled relationship. Not to mention he was just now getting his best friend back. Thomas couldn't push his limits. Even if he _did _like her_, which I don't,_ there was no _way in hell _he could ask her out.

_But it doesn't matter since I don't like her. _This had turned into a sort of mantra for Thomas over the past couple of weeks. _I don't like her. I don't like her. I don't like her._

Truth was, Thomas was finding it harder and harder to believe it himself. I mean...they are compatible. It's not too hard to see. Surely others have seen the potential between the two.

_Are you seriously considering this?!_

His subconscious was playing tricks on him. His mind said no, but his gut was saying a definite maybe.

_Maybe...let's just be clear on that. Maybe does not mean yes!_

_...But it doesn't mean no either…_

"Thomas!" Teresa screamed.

Thomas couldn't help the screech that erupted from deep within him as he nearly peed his pants.

"I've been calling out to you for like 10 minutes!" Teresa explained, a weird look playing on her face. "You kept staring at me, this dazed look in your eyes." Teresa shook her head a soft smile playing on her lips. "What on Earth were you thinking about?"

Thomas blushed. "Um...you?"

Teresa rolled her eyes playfully. "Duh! I'm not an idiot. What about me silly?"

Thomas bit the inside of his cheek. _What now? _"Uh, nothing really." he replied sheepishly.

"Uh nuh. Don't buy it."

Thomas sighed. _Come on Thomas, think. _"I was just thinking about how far we've come over the years." he said, adding a small smile for good measure.

Teresa studied Thomas closely, narrowed eyes and all. "Okay." Thomas sighed dramatically with relief. "I still don't believe you...but okay." Thomas couldn't help but to suck his breath back in at her last statement.

_Smooth Thomas, smooth._

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Thats illegal!" Teresa shouted.

"No it's not." Thomas reassured her calmly.

"Yeah, it is! You can't do that!"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a baby."

"This is why I don't play _Monopoly_ with you!" she huffed as she slammed her dog piece down on the board.

"You're just mad because I literally own the board." Thomas replied smugly as he triumphantly moved his battleship piece around the board.

"You are so immature Thomas." Teresa said, arms folded.

"Look who the sore loser is now! Ha!" Thomas said, acting like a three year old as he pointed his index finger at Teresa in a scolding way.

She rolled her eyes dramatically as she stood up from her chair. "No more games!" she declared.

"But we were gonna play _Clue_." Thomas pouted like a little kid.

"Not after that last game of _Shoots and Ladders_."

"UGH! Stop ruining my childhood!"

Teresa snorted. "Come on, let's watch a movie."

"What's with you and movies?"

"What's with you and kid games?"

"Touche." Thomas said, apparently ending the conversation before standing to meet Teresa over by the entertainment center.

"What do you want to watch?" Teresa asked, scanning through dozens of movies.

"You mean I actually get to pick this time?" Thomas asked, fake shock evident in his voice.

Teresa glared. "Shut up and pick something before I make you watch _Frozen _again!"

Thomas snorted. "Just let it go."

"Conceal, don't feel Thomas."

"The past is in the past, Teresa."

"But I can't hold it back anymore." Teresa whined.

"Okay, can we stop now?" Thomas interrupted.

"But I was going to ask if you wanted to build a snowman." Teresa frowned.

"It's spring time Tess."

"The cold never bothered me anyway."

"Okay, I'm done." Thomas threw his hands up into the air as he stormed out the living room."

"Wait! We only have each other!" Teresa continued on, trying desperately not to laugh. "It's just you and me! What are we gonna do Thomas?!"

As much as Thomas wanted to, he refrained from cutting out Teresa's vocal cords. But he couldn't help himself as he laughed at her horrid singing.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"What did you ever see in her?" Teresa asked.

They had just finished another movie so they decided to just sit on the couch and chat about anything and everything. Somewhere in the midst of laughing and cringing, Brenda's name was brought up. Or as Teresa likes to call her "The Wicked Witch of the West".

Thomas shrugged. "I thought she was cute. I mean I was 14 and in ninth grade."

"Boys and your crazy hormones." Teresa scoffed.

"What? You think you have it better because you're a girl?"

"Well, other than once a month, I would say yes." Teresa said with a sly smile.

"I hate you."

"You love me!" Teresa teased. "But enough about me. Back to this witch of an ex girlfriend."

Thomas laughed. "I don't know...I had been wanting to break up with her for a while now. Over two years really. I guess I just...hoped she would eventually change. I mean, when we met her she wasn't horrible."

"Yeah, well, she was no saint either."

Thomas couldn't help but notice the tone in her voice. It was obvious that Teresa hated her. But there was something else there. Jealously maybe? Thomas was beginning to find it harder and harder to deny that Teresa just might have a thing for him.

"Gee, if I didn't know any better, I would say you're jealous of me." Thomas teased.

"Huh?" Teresa cocked her head to the side, arching an eyebrow.

"I mean, I was with Brenda this whole time." Thomas continued, trying to bite back his laughter. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a thing for her."

"_WHAT?!"_

And then Thomas couldn't control himself. He broke out into a fit of laughter while Teresa sat there, bright red and fuming. "Thomas! That isn't funny!"

"No, no. You're right." Thomas managed to calm down slightly. "It's hilarious!" and just like that, the laughter was back.

Teresa was red with rage. "I don't-how could you think!-"

"Tess, calm down! I was just kidding!" Thomas reassured her, as he held his stomach.

Teresa shook her head. "You just don't get it to you?" she demanded.

Thomas immediately calmed down as his laughter halted abruptly. "Wait, what?"

"Can't you see that I-" Teresa cut herself off. "I mean, how could you not know…"

"Know what?" Thomas questioned, his full attention on Teresa.

"That I'm...have you ever thought…" Teresa sighed, "Nevermind."

"No Teresa, tell me."

"I can't. If you could only see-that maybe-that I'm-oh just forget it." Teresa yelled frustratedly as she stormed up the stairs and locked herself in Thomas' bathroom, down the hallway.

"Teresa!" Thomas shouted after her as he ran up the steps, two stairs at a time. He ran down the hallways and proceeded to bang on his bathroom door. "Teresa, open up!"

"Go away!" it was clear that she was full blown crying now.

"Tess...talk to me."

Nothing. Only sobs.

"I'm sorry...okay. That was inconsiderate of me to say, just please come out."

"_Go away!"_

"Teresa!-"

"I said _go!"_

Thomas sighed. "Fine. But this is still my house...so I'll be right outside this door when you decide to come out.

Still no reply. Only awkward silence and the sound of uncontrollable sobs. Thomas' heart literally broke in two at the sound. "I love you." he tried again. That always seemed to work.

The cries only got louder.

Thomas sighed as he slumped against his bathroom door, plopping down hard onto the hardwood floor. He then proceeded to bury his hands deep within his hair, before letting out a long groan of frustration.

_There goes any chance I ever had…_

**A/N: Oh snap! Don't you just love drama?**

**No? Just me?**

**Awkward…**

**Happy Mother's Day! :D **

**Hope you enjoyed this and please review for me, I like the feedback. I send you all love and hugs in return.**

**3 *hugs***


	9. Chapter 9

"Seriously, Teresa, you gotta come out at some point." Thomas continued to reason.

"Go away Thomas!" she hissed.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"_No_!" she growled, though it sounded like it came more from her stomach.

"I made your favorite!" Thomas smiled brightly, even though Teresa obviously couldn't see it, but his voice was laced with enthusiasm and excitement. The kind a mother would use when telling her child dinner is ready.

"Not hungry. Go away."

"But you _love _Mac &amp; Cheese! I baked it and everything!" Thomas whined.

"Not. Hungry." Teresa hissed, pronouncing every syllable.

"It's nice and hot!"

"For the last time Thomas, _go away!_"

"This is my house!" he squealed in amazement.

"Well, then. I don't know...just...go somewhere else!"

"Tess…"

"Thomas…" Teresa mocked.

"Don't be like that Teresa, just come out here and talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you."

Thomas banged his head against the bathroom door. She's been locked up in his bathroom for at least three hours now. Girl is the understatement of determined. Well, that and hella stubborn.

"How many times do I have to say sorry?"

"Until Newt gets down on one knee and proposes." Teresa spat back.

"To who?!"

Teresa scoffed. "Obviously not to you!"

"That's a low blow."

"Not low enough." Teresa mumbled, but her voice echoed against the tiled bathroom walls.

"I heard that." Thomas frowned.

Thomas felt horrible for what he had said earlier. Of course she would get pissed off, why wouldn't she? _God, why am I so inconsiderate? _Thomas didn't know what else to do. His best friend is locked up in his house. In his own bathroom. _Great. And now she's starving herself._

"You know I have the key to this door right?" _I don't know where it is..._

"Like you know where it is." Teresa shot back. _Dammit..._

"Apparently I have all night to find it." Thomas said, as he tried but failed at trying to sound intimidating.

"Good luck." Teresa said bitterly.

Thomas stomped down the stairs in defeat. There was no getting to this girl once she set her mind on something. One of the things he hated about her. Okay, maybe hate is too strong of a word. But her stubbornness hasn't worked to his advantage yet.

Thomas rummaged through all of the kitchen drawers, looking for their set of spare keys. His mom made a copy of all the keys in the house in case of emergencies such as these. They had multiple keys to their house, and spare keys to rooms and other items one would need a key for. When he didn't find anything useful, he moved his search into the living room. He began opening and peaking into various bowls and vases, only to find mismatching keys and discarded candy wrappers.

Thomas sighed heavily. _I could break down the door…_

But there was no way he was going to explain that to his mother. Thomas decided to try his luck one more time as he silently walked up the stairs and lightly tapped his fist on the bathroom door.

"Tess...Tess, will you please let me in?"

"No." she said, but in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Please?"

"No."

"Don't make me unlock this door Tess." _Please, please, please, let her believe me!_

"...You're bluffing." she questioned more than stated.

Thomas jangled a set of keys he had found. Of course they weren't the keys to this specific door, but he had to try something. He heard a short puff of air come from the other side of the door before it was sung open to a disheveled looking teenager.

"What do you want?" she spat impatiently.

"Come eat!"

"Not hungry."

Thomas rubbed his hands over his face before running them through his messy hair. "Look, I don't care that you hate me. But I refuse to let you starve in my house. So you're eating."

Teresa huffed in defiance. "You're not the boss of me." she stated confidently, arms crossed at her chest.

"You're starting to act like Newt." Thomas tried to reason. "A much less depressing, more stubborn, 5 year old version of Newt."

Teresa growled as she pushed past Thomas, almost knocking him over as she began to descend down the stairs. "I'm not gonna like it!"

-0-0-0-0-

"Can we _please _change the movie?!" Thomas pleaded.

"No." Teresa deadpanned.

"It's been on repeat for _hours!_"

"I like this movie." Teresa said, unfazed as she stared a hole into the flat screen tv.

"Teresa, I swear to god, if I have to hear _let it go _one more time, I'm going to kill someone."

"You said you'd do anything. This is your punishment." she said, her voice never faltering.

Thomas blew out a puff of air as he watched the same dancing snowman waddle around, missing some random body part of his as usual. "You're killing me Tess."

She flashed a fake smile that lasted all of maybe two seconds before pressing her mouth back to a thin line. "That's the idea."

"I hate you." Thomas tried again.

"The feeling is mutual."

"Teresa!"

"Shh! If you keep talking through the movie, I'll have to rewind it!"

"You know every single word!"

"Would you prefer I sing the entire movie instead?"

Thomas didn't say another word for the rest of the night.

-0-0-0-0-

"Who is it?" Thomas questioned.

Teresa gave him a puzzled look. "It's Newt."

Teresa and Thomas were back on normal terms by now. Teresa decided that after forcing Thomas to watch _Frozen _on repeat for the remainder of their sleepover was punishment enough. He looked about ready to roll over and die.

Teresa still somehow managed not to express her true feelings to Thomas. When he pushed her to just tell him what was on her mind after he apologized profusely, she just shrugged it off. She tried to reassure him that she just doesn't like talking about Brenda, negatively or positively. She'd just rather not bring up the topic at all.

They had their fight last night, Saturday. Now it was early Sunday morning and the two were about to go out and explore the town when Teresa's phone rang. The two teens sat in Thomas' room, getting ready to go.

"Hey!" Teresa answered cheerfully. "What's up Newtie pootie?"

Thomas gave Teresa the weirdest sideways glance. "What?!" he mouthed to her.

She just placed a finger to her lips as she laughed to whatever Newt had just said. "Whatever you say."

Thomas tried to listen in to see if he could make out what Newt was saying. She often had her phone turned to the loudest volume available, but she was on the other side of his bedroom, so he could only hear muffled voices and faint laughter.

"Yeah….no….I can't…..What?...Yeah, Thomas" Teresa rambled off into her cellphone. "No, that's fine….okay, you sure?...you don't have to…."

"What are you two going on about?" Thomas questioned, a bit nervous.

Teresa waved a dismissive hand. "What about Min…."

This peaked Thomas' interest. "Are we all gonna hang out or something?"

"Shh!" Teresa said, placing her finger to her lips again. "No, sorry, not you Thomas…." she laughs. "Yeah, I know."

Thomas can't help the low growl that escapes his lips. "Seriously?! I'm right here."

Teresa rolled her eyes playfully as she laughed again. "Yeah, he never changes...okay, I'll see you soon….bye Newtie Wootie!" she said as she hung up her phone, placing it in her back pocket of her jean shorts.

"What's with the weird nicknames?" Thomas questioned.

Teresa laughed, but shrugged it off. "Oh nothing. It's a long story anyways. You wouldn't understand." she let a laugh escape. "You kinda had to be there."

Thomas frowned. "Be where? What?"

Teresa just shrugged again as if the fact that her and Newt's close relationship was no big deal whatsoever. "It's just one of those stories. It would take too long to explain and by the time I got to the actual story, you'd just be lost and uninterested."

"Since when did you and Newt become so close?" Thomas blurted out.

Teresa's mouth hung open slightly at the outburst. "Um, I don't know...just kind of happened."

Thomas sighed. He didn't want to get into this right now, not after they just got over last night's fight. "Okay, so what are we doing today?"

"Gonna go over to Minho's house, then a bunch of us are gonna hang out around downtown." she smiled eagerly.

"A bunch of us?" Thomas asked.

"The old gang." her smiled widened. "Us, Minho, Newt, Gally, Alby, Winston, some others. Me, you, and Newt are meeting up at Min's place, then we're all gonna meet up at Town Square."

"Oh, sounds fun. What's the occasion?" Thomas asked, unsure of this new turn of events.

"Music Festival. Plus, we haven't all hanged out together in a while. We were gonna go down there anyways. We'll see a movie, do some shopping and eat lots of food. It'll be fun!"

Thomas thought it over for a while, but then figured why not. "But it's not even 8:30am yet. I mean, is Minho even awake?"

"Yeah, Newt spent the night over there." Teresa answered. "They're getting ready to go now."

"Okay, well let's go then." Thomas said as he stood up off the bed.

"Wait, don't you wanna change first?" Teresa asked, giving Thomas a weird look.

Thomas looked down at his apparel. Blue jeans, red plaid button up short sleeve shirt, and a pair of red converse. "What's wrong with my outfit?" he questioned, looking Teresa over.

She had on a pair of white sandals, blue jean shorts that weren't too short, and a pink tank top that had the word _flawless _written on the front with bold black lettering and a hashtag sign in front. "Yeah, it's gonna be like 90 degrees." she said as she placed a pair of black sunglasses on top of her head. But not before pulling her dark midnight hair into a high, messy ponytail, some of her bangs falling into her face.

Thomas sighed as he couldn't help but to stare at Teresa and all of her beauty. "Okay, fine. I'll be right back." he said as he grabbed new clothes and stalked off towards the bathroom.

"And hurry it up! We don't have all day!" she shouted after him.

"We kind of do!" he shouted back as he proceeded to change his clothes in the bathroom.

-0-0-0-0-

"It's party time!" Minho shouted as the four teens climbed into the back of his car.

"I call shotgun!" Teresa exclaimed excitedly as she climbed into his car.

"I was gonna call shotgun!" Thomas whined from the backseat.

"Too bad!" Teresa shouted as she began controlling the dials on the radio.

"If I have to listen to One Direction this whole bloody trip, I'm going to hurt you." Newt threatened Teresa as he slid in the backseat, next to Thomas.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "_Fine! _But I am going to listen to Taylor Swift." she joked evilly as she began scrolling through her music library on her phone.

Everyone in the car groaned as Minho began to leave his driveway. "I'm not driving in a car with you for an hour just so I can listen to you screaming the lyrics to '_Style_'" Minho huffed, speaking what everyone else was thinking.

"Ugh, men." Teresa replied, crossing her arms over her seatbelt as she leaned back in her seat. "As long as you don't play '_I'm bringing sexy back_' on repeat."

Minho gave his signature smirk, as he glanced sideways at Teresa. "What, it's a classic! And it describes me perfectly."

Everyone rolled their eyes at the comment. "Whatever you say Min." Newt and Thomas said at the same time.

The two turned to look at each other, not sure whether to laugh at the irony, or to pretend like the last five minutes of this conversation never happened.

_Come on Thomas, say something. _"Jinx." he said, smiling sheepishly. _Idiot! _he thought as he gave himself a mental facepalm.

Newt scrunched up his face in that weird way whenever he's confused by something. "I don't actually have to get you a soda, do I?" _Well that's the most he's ever said to me in a while._

"Uh, no! 'Course not." Thomas stuttered.

Newt continued to stare at him weirdly, studying him closely before turning back around to face forward in his seat, readjusting his seat belt.. Thomas let out a sigh of relief.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

**A/N: So it's been a while! Ugh, school is catching back up to me, so there will be slower updates :( but hey, only a few more weeks and then it's summer vacation! (for me anyways, I could use the break from school!), which means more free time and more updates!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this. I honestly don't know where this idea came from but I'm sure things are about to get interesting ;) I got this sudden spark of inspiration with all this warm weather where I am so I think the "Gladers" could use some time outside and in the world other than in the house or at school.**

**So as always, review and tell me what you think! More drama, less drama, Newtmas, Teresa/Thomas, random doses of Gally, I don't know, anything really. I like the feedback. Plus, I've got ideas to last me a lifetime.**

**I think I'm done ranting...do you guys ever read this stuff? I don't :P**

**I hope to update before the weekend, but if not I will tryI to make it up to you my lovely readers!**

**Okay, I'm done :) Bye!**

**~ Fourtris loves Newtmas**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, already to chapter 10! I'm really proud of myself :D This is my longest chapter yet! Almost 4,000 words (okay, more like a little over 3500). **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

The ride into the city was a long and quite one. Well, aside from Teresa's loud music. The atmosphere was cold and awkward. The car was cramped and no one uttered a word. Okay, besides Teresa who would quietly sing along to a song or two before Minho would become irritated and yell at her to "knock it off already!"

Thomas felt uncomfortable. He was sitting unbelievably close to Newt and it was causing his palms to become sweaty and his hairs stand on end. Why was Newt so intimidating? He was just a person after all. But Thomas never knew what to say or do around him. One wrong move and Newt could snap. Thomas didn't like that side of him. Had never _known _that side of him.

_It's my fault that side even exists._

Thomas felt so hopelessly lost as Teresa and Minho bickered back and forth in the front seat. Why was this so hard? They were all friends, hanging out together. It shouldn't have to feel this way. It shouldn't feel awkward and forced. Thomas shouldn't have to feel like he needed to take cover. And he certainly shouldn't feel like he needed Newt's permission to do a simple task such as uttering a meer hello to the blonde boy.

"Hey, you cold?" a familiar british voice rang out.

Thomas' head snapped to the side to face Newt. He had been dazed, staring out the window, deep in thought when he heard his voice call out to him. "Huh? Who, me?"

Newt raised a single eyebrow. "Yeah. I mean, you're kind of shivering like a wet dog."

Thomas hadn't even realized. His arms were wrapped tightly around his midsection, and he had goosebumps riddled up and down his arms and legs. "Oh. Yeah, Minho loves blasting his cool air." Thomas tried to play off. _God, talking to Newt was harder than he thought._

"Oh, well here." Newt offered as he reached up to the ceiling where the temperature control for the backseat was. He turned a few dials and soon Thomas was hit by a rush of warm air.

"Thanks." Thomas muttered sheepishly, a small blush creeping up into his cheeks. _Why is he being nice to me?_

"No problem. So-ugh, you excited? For the festival I mean?" Newt asked.

Was he seriously trying to have a conversation with him? Thomas must have had a weird look on his face that gave away his exact thoughts. Newt inhaled deeply before making eye contact for the first time with Thomas.

"Look, if we're going to spend all day together, we might as well enjoy it, right?" Newt tried to reason.

Thomas couldn't think, couldn't breathe. All he could manage was a slight nod of his head.

"Good that." Newt said with his own head nod.

Silence filled the empty atmosphere again, only interrupted by the quiet hum of music in the background and the random outbursts of laughter coming from the front seat, followed by the occasional song lyric or two from Teresa.

"You know, just for the record, I don't hate you." Newt's voice rang out again.

"What?" was the only word Thomas could seem to form.

"I don't hate you." Newt repeated. "I don't necessarily _like _you." he clarified, putting emphases on the word "like". "But I don't _hate_ you either." he paused. "Well, not anymore anyways."

"So then...what is this? What's up with us?" Thomas questioned. Maybe this was his chance. His moment to prove to Newt that they could actually be friends again. He did just say he didn't hate him after all. So he must be doing something right.

Right?

Newt just shrugged. "I'm not saying we're friends-cuz we aren't- but we aren't exactly...enemies either."

Thomas tried to digest this new information. _What the hell does that mean?! _Newt, once again, noticed the look on Thomas' face and sighed.

"Look, we've had a rough past couple of years together. But...we've had a lot of good ones too. So, let's just _try _to get along for one whole day and see where that goes from there."

Thomas tried with all his might to hold back a smile. "So...you're giving me a second chance?" Thomas asked, unable to hide his joy and obvious hopefulness.

Newt rolled his eyes at Thomas' obvious excitement. "Call it whatever the bloody hell you want, just don't screw it up."

-0-0-0-0-

When they finally made it downtown, the four teenagers hopped out of Minho's car and walked the five minutes it took from where they had parked over to Town square. Like any other place, it was centered in the middle of the city, and was surrounded by a park. Everything was lush and green, the flowers bright and colorful. The walkways were made of red brick and the grass was trimmed perfectly as always. It was crowded and loud and music filled the air as the group made their way to the center of the park. There were white benches placed every once in a while and children ran around playing games or eating ice cream.

In the middle of Town Square was a huge water fountain. It was made of white stone and the blue water was bright and refreshing. The wind in the air brought along a cool breeze whenever passing by the fountain, and the cool mist it brought felt nice on a hot spring day like today.

Standing by the fountain, spread out amongst themselves was Alby along with his group of friends. When he spotted Thomas and his group of friends, he waved them over towards their area, near a bench they had occupied while waiting for the others to arrive.

"Hey guys!" Teresa squealed in excitement as she went around hugging people, including a surprised, off guard Winston and an annoyed Gally. Thomas was happy to see that Chuck had joined their little group and went over to give him a hug. Minho had found Ben and they were off talking about something. Newt on the other hand was kind of standing off to the side, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Thomas sighed. _He still is definitely not the social type._

"Hey, Newt!" Thomas called out to him. "You remember Chuck right?"

Newt smiled politely as he made his way over to the two of them. "Of course I do. How you been Chuckie?" he asked, ruffling up the young boy's hair a bit, causing him to giggle.

After greetings were made, the group that totaled to about ten, began to walk their way around downtown. Teresa was the only girl in their group today, seeing as the others didn't want to spend their day out in the hot sun. But she didn't mind being "one of the guys" as Frypan had put it for a day.

While they walked, they were kind of all off in their own little groups. Minho, Ben, and Teresa constantly walked side by side, Minho always in the middle and Teresa just a little too close to Minho for Thomas' liking. Gally, Alby, and Winston were clumped up together as well, throwing out random jokes and talking about anyone and everyone who walked past on the side walk. Zart and Frypan seemed to be in their own little world as the two of them walked side by side, deep in conversation. That left Thomas, Chuck, and Newt together in the back of the group. And of course, Thomas had once again found himself in between the two, next to Newt.

The group as a large decided that they would walk around and "shop" as Teresa had put it, for a while. It was still pretty early, just now reaching 10am so they decided they would try and catch a movie around twelve. One by one, people split off to go and do other things. Since they were downtown, everything was sectioned off and relatively close to one another, making it easier for everyone to split up and go off to do their own without getting lost. Chuck had wanted to go to the arcade, so Thomas decided he would be the one to take him. And since Newt wasn't one for social activities, decided to tag along with them.

"Fine by me, I'm gonna go down the street to that new gaming store." Minho piped up excitedly. Teresa rolled her eyes and Alby, Ben, and Gally all agreed to go with.

"I'm going down to the bookstore, you nerds can come find me later." she teased.

"We're gonna go get some smoothies." Zart spoke up smiling, standing right next to Frypan.

"Let's all just meet back up at the movie theatre around the block close to twelve." Frypan suggested.

"Sounds good." Newt had finally spoken up for the first time. They all nodded in silent agreement as they went their separate ways.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, what's up with Minho and Teresa?" Thomas asked.

The two of them had decided to let Chuck run loose within the arcade. He was old enough to watch after himself, as long as he checked in to make sure they still knew where he was. He wasn't that much younger than his group of friends, but he was like the baby of the "family" in a sense. Everyone felt just a little protective of the youngest boy.

Newt shrugged. "I think Minho likes her." he said as he tossed another ski ball up into the air, landing it in the 500 point slot again. "He's been talking a lot about her lately. Spends most of his time with her actually."

Thomas stood next to Newt, contemplating this new information. He didn't know what bothered him more, the fact that Minho possibly had a crush on the same girl as him, or the fact that Newt was scoring points on this game like he was a world time championship.

"How are you getting all those points?! I can barely make the 100 point slot." Thomas huffed in frustration.

"It's all in the wrist." Newt said as he slid another ski ball up the ramp, watching it leap in the air before landing in the 1000 point slot. His machine went off, bright lights flashing as a pool of tickets began to flood out at his feet.

"Unbelievable." Thomas muttered as his machine only spat out two tickets.

Newt actually smiled at the comment. "Just takes practice Tomm-Thomas."

Thomas froze as he turned to face Newt. _Was he...did he just…_

Newt seemed to be able to react faster than Thomas. "Come on, let's go play a racing game." he suggested. He didn't even wait for his response as he grabbed his pile of tickets and made his way over to a race car.

Thomas sighed, following suit as he picked the car he wanted along with Newt and fed the machine his two tokens. Off in the distance he could make out Chuck. He saw the little boy holding a gun, concentration written all over his face, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He could only assume he had found some shooting game with zombies in it to play.

"So, back to Minho." Thomas began as he and Newt began to race each other. "Think he might ask her out?"

Newt never took his eyes of of his screen, veering his wheel to the right as he said "Maybe. We don't spend much alone time together, but he seems really into her."

Thomas tried avoiding obstacles and other vehicles on his screen while trying not to overreact to what Newt was telling him. "Think she'll say yes?" he questioned.

Newt shrugged. On Thomas' screen, he could see that Newt had managed to reach first place, while he was still struggling to get out of sixth. "I don't know. Besides, she's your friend. shouldn't you know?"

Thomas sighed. "I thought she liked someone else to which she replied that they were just friends." obviously talking about the time he had almost made Teresa choke on a popcorn ball from asking if she liked Newt. "Guess I just assumed that meant that she didn't like anybody else."

Newt nodded in understanding as he slid his car across the finish line in victory, Thomas a close second behind, earning him second place at the _very _last second. "How are you so good at these games?" Thomas questioned.

"We used to come down here all the time together. Remember?" Newt asked, turning in his chair to face Thomas.

Thomas did the same and could immediately register the hurt look in Newt's eyes. "Do you..still come down here a lot?"

Newt looked down, not wanting to face Thomas directly anymore. "Not since…" Newt began to trail off.

"It's okay." Thomas interrupted when Newt didn't finish his sentence. "We don't have to talk about it…. it's in the past."

Newt looked back up at Thomas and forced a weak smile as he nodded his head. "Good that."

The two stood up from their "cars" and began walking around the arcade again, passing by Chuck in the process. They rounded a corner and Thomas spotted an air hockey table. He remembered back when the two of them would come down here and play. It was their favorite game and Thomas would always beat Newt. He would get the first five points and that's when Newt would come to his senses and advance quickly. They would always end up neck and neck at 6 points each before Thomas would deliver the final blow, earning him the winning 7 point total.

"For old time's sake?" Newt asked.

This time Thomas smiled. "Only if you're willing to let me kick your ass." he said as he ran towards the hockey machine like a little kid.

Thomas and Newt inserted one coin each and went to either side of the table and picked up a paddle.

"You ready?" Thomas asked, an evil grin plastered on his face as he flipped the puck in his hand.

"Just hit the puck already!" Newt laughed.

The two went at it as if nothing between them had ever changed. They were laughing, joking, and even playfully threatening each other, as the two boys went head to head. By the time they were on their third round, Chuck had caught up to them and watched on in amazement as the two bonded together over a simple game of hockey.

"I win!" Thomas exclaimed, throwing his arms up in victory.

"You cheated!" Newt yelled. "My goal was wide open because you distracted me."

"Excuses, excuses." Thomas belittled playfully.

"Oh shut up, Tommy, you of all people should know better than that!" Newt complained.

Thomas shrugged. "Not my fault. So, you gonna buy me an ice cream cone?"

Newt laughed. That was always their bet. Loser bought winner ice cream from the shop next door. "Sure, but later. Let's go see where Chuck ran off to again." Newt suggested.

Thomas nodded in agreement as the two continued to walk side by side, laughing and playfully shoving each other. Thomas couldn't be happier. He had missed this, and he hadn't realized until now just how much he had missed it. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he practically had his best friend back. He knew it probably wouldn't last, but he was grateful for the time Newt was allowing him to have nonetheless. But he couldn't help but to feel that Newt was having just as good of a time as Thomas was.

But there was one thing on his mind that kept his hopes up and a ridiculous smile permanently plastered on his face. He had called Thomas "Tommy" again. It may have been just a minor slip up, just as it had been earlier, but to Thomas, it meant everything to him. He was finally getting through to Newt again.

Maybe they could be friends after all.

-0-0-0-0-

"What's with all the bloody questions?" Newt asked, slightly annoyed by Thomas.

Everyone had met back up to see the movie and the whole time, Teresa and Minho were all up on each other. Teresa would lightly touch his shoulder or laugh louder than usual at his dumb jokes. And he was no better, occasionally grazing her hand with his or giving her random hugs. They even sat in the back of the theatre together, sharing popcorn and candy. At one point, Thomas had turned around to see Teresa with her head laying on his shoulder and his arm draped around hers'.

Thomas couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips, causing Newt and Chuck to send him worried glances.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Forget I asked." Thomas grumbled.

The two had separated from the bigger group and decided to just walk around downtown for a while. It was a little after five and they had all just went out to eat a little earlier ago. The goal once again was for everyone to meet back up at Time square so they could go watch some concerts in the park.

Newt shook his head. "Don't try and play that crap with me Thomas, you're obviously jealous."

Thomas looked up at Newt in disbelief. "I am _so _not jealous!"

Newt rolled his eyes, knowing all too well. "You bloody like her don't you?"

Thomas sighed, closing his eyes as he began to rub at his temples. "I do _not _like her!"

"Stop denying it already and just admit it." Newt pressed. "I mean, what's the big deal?"

"She's my best friend, that's the big deal! I'm not supposed to be in love with my best friend!"

Newt stopped in his tracks, gaping at Thomas. Thomas stalked forward a couple more steps, before it seemed to trigger in his mind what he had actually said. He immediately stopped dead in his tracks and spun around to face Newt. "I did _not _just say that!"

"Uh, yeah. You did." Newt said, a victorious smile edging its way onto his lips.

Thomas was fuming. "Shut up Newt."

He laughed. "You're only saying that because it's true."

Thomas balled up his fists at his sides. "God, I don't even know why I'm even talking to you about this. For Shucks sake, we aren't even friends!" Thomas yelled in frustration, pulling at his hair.

Newt's face fell for a split second, and if Thomas would have blinked, he's sure he would have missed the flash of hurt that displayed across Newt's eyes. But Thomas knew that he was used to it, and he recovered quickly. "Point taken." he said, but Thomas could tell his burst of anger had really hit Newt. "But I don't need to be your friend to realize that you like Teresa." Newt took a few steps closer, placing a soft hand on Thomas' shoulder. "Everybody knows."

_She likes you ya know…_

_She's head over heels with you…_

_Of course you can't see it…_

"Wha-huh?" Thomas couldn't think straight anymore. _Everyone knows? _"Everyone?" he voiced out.

Newt shook his head. "And I'm pretty sure Minho knows too." he added a bit pointedly, basically stating _if you want her, you need to go get her._

Thomas sighed. "You know I can't do that." he said, knowing exactly what Newt was trying to say.

Newt sighed deeply as well. "All I'm saying is don't go losing your shit when Minho beats you to it." he said, removing the hand he had placed on Thomas' shoulder, before beginning to walking away. When Thomas finally came to his senses, he turned around to catch up to Newt.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry. When I said you weren't my friend." Thomas started. "But...it's just that…" he closed his eyes, trying to gather all of his jumbled thoughts. "I don't know where we stand. At all. And I want to, I really do. But you're always pushing me away, and believe me, I do _not _blame you one bit. But it's just that-"

"Will you slim it already?" Newt hissed, obviously irritated. "You just keep blabbering on like a bloody baby."

"S-sorry." Thomas stuttered uncomfortably.

Newt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, remember earlier? When I said that we would see where the day takes us?"

Thomas nodded, eager to hear what Newt had to say.

"Well...it wasn't the worst day ever." Thomas rolled his eyes. "let me bloody finish!"

"I didn't say anything!" Thomas shot back.

"I saw that eye roll."

"Who are you, my mother?" Thomas asked, now becoming the irritated one.

"Just slim it for two seconds then maybe we can go back to being friends." was Newt's reply.

Thomas opened his mouth to retort when he stopped and smiled instead. "So you _do _like me!"

"I said I didn't hate you." Newt clarified.

Thomas' smile remained on his face, turning into a cocky grin. "I knew you would come around."

Newt scoffed. "Oh please. Not everyone is affected by your charms."

"But you are!" Thomas continued to tease as he playfully shoved Newt's shoulder with his own.

"Bloody hell Tommy, I-"

"And you're calling me Tommy again!" Thomas said, clearly too excited. "That just proves it!"

Newt stopped in his tracks. "What?"

Thomas' face fell, his smile long gone. "Nothing." he replied quickly.

The two just stood staring into each others eyes. Newt's expression was unreadable, just dark and mysterious. Thomas was sure he must have looked confused, worried, and terrified.

"Well...just don't push it" Newt said. "...Thomas."

And just like that, it was gone. But Thomas wasn't complaining. He knew it would take time to get back to that personal level the two of them used to share together. But right now he had other things to worry about. Now that Brenda was gone and him and Newt were back on the right track, he could finally put all of his focus on Teresa.

_As long as Minho doesn't beat me to it._

* * *

**A/N: I can tell you now that in the next coming chapters, some drama is about to go down.**

**But in the mean time, don't even worry about it! ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will see you guys soon**


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas just didn't understand. How was it that as soon as he admitted his feelings to himself about Teresa, she goes and develops a crush on Minho? This just wasn't fair. After all, they had been best friends for the longest time. Thomas knew Teresa better than anyone else in the world, practically better than she even knew herself. So why was Minho getting all of her attention?

Sure, Thomas and Newt had finally begun to grow closer, therefore spending most of their time together. But that didn't make it okay for Teresa to replace him with Minho. And yes, maybe Thomas was overreacting, reading too much into the situation. But this was Teresa and Minho we were talking about. Teresa is too nice and relatable not to like. And who doesn't like Minho? Girls throw themselves at him constantly, it's ridiculous!

How was Thomas supposed to compete with that?

Of course whenever the situation presented itself with the chance to tell Teresa how he really felt, he would chicken out. But that didn't mean that there wasn't any hope for him. It just meant that he still hadn't built up the courage to do so. And could you really blame him after the whole Brenda fiasco? Sure, Teresa was nothing like his ex. In fact, she was the complete opposite. But that was the problem.

Brenda had meant nothing.

Teresa means everything.

-0-0-0-0-

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you._

_Been here all along, so why can't you see…_

_You belong with me…_

"Will you turn that off?!" Minho shouted from across the room.

"What's wrong with my taste in music?" Teresa frowned as she worked on her homework, sitting in her living room.

"You've been playing the same artist for 5 hours straight! How am I supposed to do homework with '_we are never ever ever getting back together' _stuck on repeat in the background?"

Teresa rolled her eyes. "You are so over dramatic, Min!" she called out into the kitchen, where Minho sat sprawled out, working on his homework project. "And don't try to deny the fact that you _love _my taste in music!"

Minho scoffed. "Do not."

"Were you _not _just singing _Teardrops on my Guitar _not ten minutes ago?" Teresa teased. She looked up in time to see the faint blush playing on Minho's dark, tanned cheeks.

"It's kind of..._catchy?_" he sounded like a little kid who had just got caught stealing.

"Uh huh, thought so." Teresa teased back.

"Okay, but seriously." Minho started, as he got up and made his way over to Teresa and plopped down next to her. "What's with all the sappy love songs? You okay?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. I mean, it's just music. Why do you ask?"

"Because I know you. You listen to music for everything. You literally have a playlist on that phone of yours for every situation possible."

"And?" Teresa shrugged.

"And I've heard this playlist before Tess."

Teresa shot her head up from her homework to look at Minho. The two made eye contact and she was surprised not to see his signature smirk plastered on his face. Instead, it was one of pure concern and sympathy. "You have not." Teresa tried to deny.

Minho forced a laugh. "Yeah I have. You made it back in like fifth grade after you found out your school crush at the time didn't like you. You've been adding to it ever since. In fact, you played this _exact _playlist not three years ago when Thomas first got with Brenda."

Teresa frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Because I'm your best friend and your 'go to song' is always _Love Story_."

Teresa's frown grew as she furrowed her eyebrows. "I hate you."

Minho actually laughed this time. "But I'm serious. Are you okay?"

Teresa sighed in defeat. Minho was spot on this time, there was no denying it. She was just glad he wasn't being cocky about it. "No. Not really."

Minho nodded in understanding. "Judging by the song that's playing, can I assume this has to do with Thomas?"

Teresa forced a dark laugh. "When doesn't it have to do with Thomas?"

Minho rubbed a reassuring hand up and down Teresa's arm. "Hey, it's okay. I swear he's going to come around. He just...needs more time."

"How much time do I have to offer?" Teresa scolded. "I can't wait forever!"

"And no one said you had to." Minho tried to reassure. "I'm just saying that he needs time. And can you blame him? He's scared to admit his feelings for you because you two are best friends. The last thing he wants to do is ruin the relationship you guys already share. I mean, he already screwed up once, you really think he wants a repeat of that?" Minho questioned, referring to his ex, Brenda.

Teresa looked down at the floor. "No."

"So, see? Just give him time. Besides, he and Brenda have only been apart for a couple of weeks now. If anything, he probably just doesn't want to rush into another relationship."

Teresa nodded helplessly. "You're right."

Minho frowned, placing two fingers under Teresa's chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Hey." he said, trying to smile. "Be happy. In fact, let's not even think about it. Why don't you play a happier playlist for us to work to."

Teresa managed to smile at the thought. "Okay. I have one especially dedicated to homework and other motivational stuff." she said as she began to scroll through her phone.

Minho smiled before standing up to return back to his homework. He laughed as soon as he heard the song _Shake it off _begin to fill the atmosphere around him. But he still couldn't help the eye roll that followed. "Seriously Teresa?! _Seriously_?"

**Time Skip**

Thomas was bored out of his mind. He sat in his third period class, praying the bell would ring soon. The teacher just kept droning on and on for what felt like eternity, but in all actuality, had only been for about ten minutes or so into the class.

Teresa sat next to Thomas, writing down her class notes. She always seemed so focused and content whenever she was in class. After all, she does get all A's, and she's one of the Honor students. Thomas couldn't figure out how she does it. Sure, he has all the same classes she does, but it was harder for him to maintain that kind of GPA status. But for Teresa on the other hand, she did it with absolutely no problems. She never needed tutoring or clarification. It always just seemed to make sense to her, no matter what the subject.

At this point, Thomas' attention span had ran out and so he decided he would try and talk to Teresa. Maybe figure something out between her and Minho. Only problem was that the teacher had decided at that moment to turn around and address the class about a new project. And Teresa, being the studious type, was one hundred percent into the conversation as if her life depended on it.

Thomas groaned eternally as he let his head fall into his folded arms on top of his desk. He waited for the teacher to stop droning on and on about whatever the hell it was he was supposed to be listening to. When he heard the sound of chalk being pressed against the board, he lifted his head to see that she was no longer paying attention. Thomas quickly tore out a blank page from his notebook and scribbled down a note.

_Thomas: I'm dying! :'(_

He folded up the piece of paper and leaned over the side of his desk and placed the note next to Teresa's elbow. When she felt the paper touch her skin, she jumped slightly, but then looked over to Thomas, who was trying to play it cool, writing down the teacher's notes. But Thomas didn't have to be looking at Teresa to know that she would be writing a reply.

_Teresa: What do you want me to do about it?_

Teresa very discreetly reached over the table to give her note back to Thomas. The two of them continued to do this, being very careful not to get caught by the teacher.

_Thomas: Keep me entertained. ;)_

_Teresa: You know we could get caught right? Like, you could have just texted me._

_Thomas: Like you ever check your phone in class. It's probably off right now, isn't it?_

_Teresa: Exactly! :P Meaning I would be able to concentrate._

_Thomas: You know she publishes her notes online right? You can miss one class day of lecture notes._

_Teresa: *eye roll* yeah, okay Tom._

Teresa passed the note back and Thomas read it, trying to figure out a reply. He honestly didn't know how to continue this conversation. After a moment of thinking, and making sure that the teacher wasn't looking, Thomas skipped a few lines on the paper and started a new conversation.

_Thomas: So, what are your plans after school today?_

_Teresa: Are we still doing this?_

_Thomas: Yes! Now answer the question woman!_

_Teresa: *sighs* so immature. What are you, 5?_

_Thomas: And a half :P_

_Teresa: Idiot :P I'm going over to Minho's house after school._

_Thomas: Again?_

_Teresa: Yeah. Problem?_

_Thomas: No...anyone else coming over?_

After passing over his note, Thomas looked over at Teresa to see that she was hesitating on what she wanted to say next. She had a perplexed look on her face, her pen just hovering inches away from the piece of scrap paper. Finally, she quickly scribbled something down before handing the note back off to Thomas.

_Teresa: No one else, just me and him._

_Thomas: Oh, sounds cool I guess._

_Teresa: Yeah._

_Thomas: So, what are you guys gonna do?_

_Teresa: Just chill._

Just chill? What the hell does that mean?

_Thomas: Meaning…?_

_Teresa: Meaning just hanging out. Why? It's not like it's the first time I've been alone at his house._

_Thomas: Just curious._

_Teresa: Curiosity killed the cat._

_Thomas: I don't own a cat…. O_o_

_Teresa: Lol, not what I meant XD_

This isn't working, Teresa isn't budging one bit. Thomas had to think of something else. Some type of loophole to get her to tell him what he wanted to know.

_Thomas: You and Minho seem pretty close. When did that happen?_

Please don't let that come off as too obvious, Thomas pleaded in his mind.

_Teresa: IDK….Kind of just...happened, I guess :*_

_Thomas: Why the blush face? :?_

_Teresa: Why the confused face?_

_Thomas: -_-_

_Teresa: ^_^_

_Thomas: You are a horrible staller._

_Teresa: I am so not stalling! Why, I don't even think I know what that word means. ^_^_

_Thomas: Riiiiiight…. -_-_

Teresa paused again, trying to figure out how she wanted to reply to Thomas.

_Teresa: I can't say when it happened. But we've just been hanging out a lot more. But what's the big deal, I mean, you and Newt are hanging out again._

_Thomas: That's different_

_Teresa: How? :?_

_Thomas:...it just is._

_Teresa: Wait...you don't think I like him, do you? O_O_

_Thomas: What? No! Course not!_

_Teresa: You are a horrible liar! O_O_

_Thomas: Oh slim it! And for your information, it sure seems like you do!_

_Teresa: Well, I don't! So there! :P_

_Thomas: Well, he sure does seem to like you…_

_Teresa: Thomas, are you jealous? ;)_

_Thomas: No...and why the smirk face?_

_Teresa: ;)_

_Thomas: I'm not jealous._

_Teresa: ;)_

_Thomas: Seriously, stop_

_Teresa: ;) ;) ;)_

_Thomas: I was just curious as to whether you two were a thing or not I guess._

_Teresa: No. Besides, I would have told you about it. And I honestly don't like him._

_Thomas: You sure? You know you can tell me anything?_

_Teresa: Well...he is hot ;)_

_Thomas: Tess!_

_Teresa: Jealous? ;) ;) ;)_

_Thomas: I hate you. :(_

Teresa read the note and silently laughed, aware of the teacher nearby, writing silently at her desk as the rest of the class worked on their new assignment for the week. Teresa turned in her seat and winked at Thomas before returning back to her work.

Guess Teresa ended the conversation, because she never sent the note back. Thomas was stuck having to actually do classwork for the remaining hour or so of class, contemplating whether Teresa was telling the truth or not.

There had to be a way to get to the bottom of this.

_Maybe I should just go talk to Minho about it. He knows I like her, surely he wouldn't just steal her away from me. _Thomas tried to reason in his head.

It was clear that this was something he wouldn't be able to talk to Teresa about. She's one to easily brush something off or simply just not see the bigger picture. But maybe she'd be willing to talk to Newt. For whatever reason, she's not telling Thomas anything.

Could Newt be the next best thing? If Newt could get to Teresa, and in return, Thomas to Minho, maybe he would finally have some answers. As long as there was no backfire, this plan could work. He just had to make sure Teresa or Minho wouldn't go blabbing about it to one another. Otherwise, they would be on to Thomas, and there was no way they would ever let him live that down.

But on the other hand, maybe he was just overthinking all of this. He always had the option of just telling Teresa how he truly feels about her. But if Minho was truly going to be a problem in this scenario, then Thomas had to make sure that he would not be interfering.

The last thing Thomas wanted on his hands was some kind of love triangle.

* * *

**A/N: So after the last chapter I had a complete brain fart and had no idea how to write this chapter. I honestly rewrote this about three times :P I meant to update this a couple days ago, but I just didn't like what I had written so I held it off and decided to revisit it today.**

**Thus, a new chapter was born! (Lol, I'm so dramatic! :P)**

**So in a couple of weeks here I will be going off on vacation, yay me! I'll only be gone for a week, and I will be sure to write while I am gone so I can bombard you guys with chapters when I get back :D but that's about 3 or so weeks away, so don't worry too much. I could never just leave you guys hanging.**

**As always please review! I appreciate it so much, you guys always make my day so much brighter :) I hope to update very soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: So, incase you haven't noticed, I'm pretty bad with the concept of time in this story :( But, I'm imagining that this story is set around spring time, while they are obviously still in school. **

**I would like to believe that Brenda and Thomas have been broken up for at least a month now. **

**And in this chapter I'm skipping about another week, so that it's once again the weekend.**

**I think that's it...so enjoy! And please review :)**

* * *

**Teresa**

It was a bright and early Saturday morning when a knock sounded at Teresa's door. Since it was Saturday, she was lounging around in her PJ's and watching cartoons, while enjoying a bowl of cereal. She assumed it was probably either Thomas or Minho, so she eagerly jumped off the couch to go and answer the door.

But to her surprise, it was neither of those two boys, but instead Newt. But Teresa was pleased to see him drop by for a visit, so she gladly let him in, allowing Newt to join her on the couch. Upon asking him why he had come over and why so early, his simple response was just that he wanted to hang out for the day.

"Thomas is spending the day with Minho so I figured I would come see what you were up too."

"Oh, makes sense." was Teresa's reply. "Anything you wanna do today then?"

Newt shrugged. "Nah, not really."

So the two remained in silence, laughing occasionally at what played before them on the tv screen.

"Hey, so I got a question." Newt spoke up after a while.

"Wassup?" Teresa asked, shoving a handful of Cheerios in her mouth.

Newt stared at her. "Ever heard of milk….or a bowl?"

Teresa snorted. "Ever heard of trail mix?"

"You do realize trail mix contains other variables right? Like raisins and nuts?"

Teresa swallowed what was in her mouth. "I have M&amp;M's. Does that count?"

Newt face palmed. "No. No it doesn't."

Teresa shrugged. "So what's your actual question?"

Newt thought for a moment before eventually sighing in defeat. "I'm just going to come right out and say this since we are best friends." he said, taking another deep breath. "Thomas wants to know whether or not you like Minho and he feels as if you are withholding information from him. So what's up?"

Teresa frowned, turning her whole body to face Newt. "Is that the only reason why you came over here?" Teresa asked, sounding hurt.

"What? No, I-"

"You know, you could have just texted me or something. And since when did you become Thomas' messenger boy?!" she yelled, her eyes showing more hurt than anger.

"Hey, hey, Teresa, calm down!" Newt said, raising his hands up in surrender. "It's not like that! Well, it is, but it isn't." Newt took a breath. "Look, to be honest, I don't really care. I honestly think you and Thomas should just work this out between the two of you and leave me and Minho out of it." Newt tried to console. When he noticed Teresa visibly calm down, he continued.

"But, you are still my best friend Teresa. You can talk to me about anything. You know that right?"

Teresa stared deep into Newt's eyes. The two never broke contact as Teresa went deep into thought. She seemed to be battling eternally with herself over what she should do. Eventually, she closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths before meeting Newt's gaze again.

"What I am about to tell you does not leave this room, got it?" Teresa snapped.

Newt jumped at the sudden change in mood, but nodded his head vigorously none the less. "Yes."

"I mean it." Teresa continued. "What I am about to tell you stays between us. Meaning Thomas can't know."

"Yeah, I know what the definition of a secret is Teresa." Newt said with an eye roll.

"Hey, you wanna know or not?" she snapped impatiently.

Newt sighed. "Yes, sorry. I'm paying attention."

Teresa eyed Newt suspiciously. "Pinky swear?"

Newt wanted to make a snarky remark when he saw the look in her fiery eyes. "Cross my heart."

-0-0-0-0-

**Thomas**

"So when you gonna make a move on Teresa?" Minho asked blatantly.

Thomas blinked. "What?"

"You heard me slinthead."

"Um, well, uh-I." Thomas couldn't stop fumbling over his words.

Since Thomas had arrived at Minho's house late last night, they've been doing nothing but playing video games, prank calling, and eating junk food. Thomas had missed spending this time together with Minho. Ever since the breakup with Brenda, the two haven't spent much time together.

"Oh come on dude." Minho scolded like a little kid. "You gotta step your game up."

Thomas pressed pause on his controller so he could focus his attention on Minho. "Min, where is this coming from?"

"Well, when I'm with you all I ever hear is 'I like her' or 'I'm way out her league' or 'we're just friends'. And when I'm with Teresa, all I ever hear is 'he doesn't like me' or 'I'm so over him' or 'I will forever be alone. How on Earth will I find a date to prom now?'." Minho deadpanned, using fake Thomas and Teresa voices the whole way through.

Thomas couldn't help but laugh at the imitated Teresa voice. "I do _not _sound like that."

"Uh, yeah. You do."

"Well what about you, huh?" Thomas questioned.

Minho gave him a questioning look. "What about me?"

"Well, you dumped Harriet, Sonya hates your guts, and Brenda was out of the question since day one." Thomas snickered thinking back to when the two of them had a massive crush on her at the beginning of high school.

Minho rolled his eyes. "I just haven't met the right person yet." Minho shrugged. "And besides, I always knew you'd end up with Brenda in the long run. And I don't know if you've noticed, but Sonya is completely _insane!_"

Thomas tried to bite back his laughter. "Maybe if you would have returned her phone calls it wouldn't have been so bad."

Minho rolled his eyes again. "She wasn't worth it."

"Uh-huh." Thomas said sarcastically as he studied Minho. "So, changing the subject sightly, what's up with you and Teresa."

Minho gave Thomas a sideways glance. "What about us?"

Thomas hesitated. "Do you...have a thing for Teresa?"

Minho just stared at Thomas. Thomas couldn't read his expression at all. He seemed calm, yet tense at the same time. He wasn't sure if he was about to yell at him or start laughing his ass off.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, shank?" Minho asked quite harshly.

"I think the question was pretty clear." Thomas retorted.

"If you think I'm trying to steal Teresa from you, you should know me better than that Thomas." Minho stated through gritted teeth.

Thomas helded his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean it like that. You're my best friend, I know you wouldn't do that. All I'm asking is if you like her or not."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Why do you care?"

"Because we're best friends!" Thomas shot back, becoming frustrated. "And it's not like we haven't liked the same girl before Min. I just want to know."

"And what would that do for you Thomas? Huh? Let's just say that I do have a crush on her. What are you going to do? Go out right now and confess your feelings to her? Why does it matter whether or not I have anything to do with this?"

Thomas sighed. "I don't-how am I-look, it's complicated."

"No Thomas, it's not!" Minho shouted, standing out of his beanbag, dropping his controller. "It shouldn't matter what I think! Or what Teresa thinks for that matter. How many times do I have to tell you to just go and talk to her? I'm not the problem here. No one else can do this for you. Not me, not Newt, and Teresa sure as hell isn't going to give into you that easily. I mean, wasn't the whole point of breaking up with Brenda to finally be with Teresa? Why the hell do you keep putting it off?" Minho shouted.

Thomas started at Minho with his mouth agape. "I...it's…"

"Complicated?" Minho filled in the blanks.

Thomas hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because...I...I don't know." Thomas paused, fixing his gaze to the ever interesting carpeted floor. "I offended you. And I accused you. And I've been a coward."

Minho sighed, his anger draining from his face. "Look, I'm not saying that I like her, okay? But what I will say is this. Just...don't get mad at me...okay?"

Thomas looked up into Minho's eyes to see genuine concern in them. "Okay."

"And...don't go blabbing this to anyone else either, got it? This stays between me and you, and I'm not even for sure I want to tell you this."

Thomas nodded in understanding. "I get it, just tell me."

Minho sighed heavily. "Promise you won't hate me?"

"For shucks sake Min, just spit it out."

Minho took another deep breath. "Okay. Here goes nothing."

* * *

**A/n: Love you guys! :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n at end of chapter.**

Thomas stood, pacing around his room for what felt like hours. It was Sunday afternoon and he was waiting rather impatiently for Newt to show up at his house. Unfortunately for Thomas, he wasn't returning any of his phone calls or text messages. And to top it all off, neither was Teresa. Thomas groaned frustratedly as he began to pull at his hair.

"Will you stop that! You're gonna get carpet burns!" a voice scolded from the open doorway.

"Where the hell have you been?" Thomas halted in his tracks to glare at Newt.

He only shrugged. "I had some errands to run."

"Well…" Thomas pressed.

"Well what, slinthead?" Newt said, playing dumb.

"What did you learn?!"

"Hmm, well, sorry. Can't tell you."

"What?! Why?" Thomas demanded.

"Pinky swore."

"You did not!" Thomas gasped sarcastically.

"Crossed my heart."

"What? How am I supposed to complete my plan if you can't tell me what she said?!"

Newt tried to act like it was no big deal. "You'll figure something out."

"I cannot believe this." Thomas shook his head as he plopped down on his bed. "You double crossed me!"

Newt couldn't hold back his laughter as he tried to lean up against Thomas' door frame for support. "Glad you find this so amusing." Thomas deadpanned.

"I'm sorry." Newt said between gasps of laughter. "It's just….hard to take you seriously sometimes."

Thomas groaned. "I hate you."

Newt finally calmed down enough to enter into Thomas' room and take a seat next to him on his bed. "Let's change the subject." Newt suggested. "What did you learn from Minho?"

"Can't tell you." Thomas said, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Oh, haha, very funny Thomas. Now seriously, what did he say?"

Thomas sat up in his bed and turned to face Newt. "Oh, I'm serious. I can't tell you."

Newt frowned. "Why not?"

"Because he threatened to kill me and send my remains to Brenda." he answered as if they were talking about the weather.

"Well that's a bit dark, don't cha think?" Newt asked, surprised by Thomas' calm.

He shrugged. "Not taking my chances. Besides, I don't think you want to know what he had to say."

Newt frowned, obviously trying to figure out what it was Minho could have possibly said. "Was it bad?"

"It wasn't good." Thomas replied with that same monotone voice he had used before.

"Um, Thomas? Are you okay?"

Thomas shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Then why do you sound so….calm?"

Thomas shrugged again as he got up off his bed. "No reason." he said as he began to wonder around his room.

Newt eyed him suspiciously. There had to be something more going on here. There was no way Minho would have said something negative that would have Thomas so calm and collected. Obviously, telling him what Teresa said earlier would clearly _not _be the best of ideas right now.

That would surely throw him off the edge.

"Seriously Thomas, come sit down and talk to me."

By now, Thomas has taken interest in some random object that was lying somewhere amongst his pile of junk. "Huh? Oh, I'm okay. But when you're ready to talk to me about Teresa, I'll be happy to give you some details."

_Oh, so he's trying to blackmail me now. _Newt thought as he glared holes into Thomas' back. "By the way you're acting now, I don't think I should even _consider _telling you what she had to say."

This peaked Thomas' interest. "Was it bad?"

"It wasn't good." Newt mimicked.

Thomas groaned, setting aside whatever it was he had been playing with in his hands. "I just don't get why she tells you everything and me absolutely nothing."

"No offense, but maybe because she trusts me and knows I'm not trying to use it to my advantage over her?" was his simple reply.

"Okay, were in there was I _not _supposed to be offended?"

Newt rolled his eyes. "All I'm saying here is that maybe instead of worrying so much over some random gossip or drama or whatever the bloody hell you wanna call it, maybe you should just go do what everyone has been telling you to do, and just go talk to her. Or better yet, just go ask her out."

"If it was that easy, I would! But now I _do _have to worry about Minho. Plus, now you're telling me that Teresa has some big secret she doesn't want me to know about. How can I 'just ask her out' if I'm not even one hundred percent sure I even _want _to ask her out anymore." Thomas said all in one breath.

"Wait, what?" Newt asked. "Slow down Thomas. And what do you mean 'if I even want to anymore'? What kind of klunk is that?"

Thomas sighed. "Look. Getting into this relationship with Teresa is proving to be more difficult than trying to get _out _of my relationship with Brenda."

"That's because you didn't love Brenda. Or really like her for that matter. None of this thought or detail went into asking her out, right?"

"Right."

"But now that we're talking about Teresa, everything that didn't matter, now does matter. Right?"

"Right."

"So," Newt continued on. "The real issue here isn't what you think it is."

Thomas' face had confusion written all over it. "It's not."

Newt shook his head. "You really are over thinking this way too much Thomas. Even Teresa agrees."

"Wait, you _told her_?!"

"Yeah. We trust each other, remember?"

"It doesn't matter whether you say no offense or not. _I'm still offended!" _Thomas scolded.

"Sorry, not sorry. Anyways-"

"Did you just-"

"Oh, slim it will you!" Newt yelled. Thomas held his hands up in defense. "Now, as I was saying, we all agree that you're over thinking this way too much. I think you're avoiding some kind of deep hidden issue and that's why you're so hesitant on this whole ordeal."

Thomas cocked his head to the side, still unsure of where Newt was going with this. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Newt took in a deep breath before he finally met Thomas' gaze with his own. "Well…..we think you may have commitment issues."

"_What?!_" Thomas screeched, standing up off his bed again. "Where the hell did you two come up with _that _idea? Especially when I was dating Brenda for _three years_!"

"You guys were on and off a _lot. _Not to mention it took you _forever _just to ask her out. And this has happened before, especially back in middle school."

"Middle school doesn't count." Thomas said, shaking his head. "And yeah, I liked other girls, but not enough to ask them out."

"Then what's up with you and Teresa?" Newt questioned, still sounding calm and unaffected.

"I...that's not...we're just….she's not."

Newt rolled his eyes. "And that's the problem. You and Brenda were in a relationship for so long, I'm starting to think you may not even _want _a relationship with Teresa."

Thomas stared at Newt dumbfounded. "But….I."

"Look, this doesn't mean that you don't like her. It's _really _obvious that you do. All I'm saying is, you're trying to rush yourself into this by doing all this snooping and undercover work, when I honestly think that you're just not ready to be in another relationship right now."

Thomas stared defeatedly at Newt. _Could that be it? _Thomas tried to play it off anyways. "So what are you now? My mother?" he scoffed.

"No." Newt tried to reason. "And there's nothing wrong with not being ready yet." Newt continued on. "You and Brenda have only been apart for a month. And this doesn't mean that you'll never date again. Just that maybe you need some more time of just being alone."

Thomas sat back down on his bed and set his face in his hands. "This is _not _happening." he said, but was muffled by his hands covering his mouth.

"Shh, it's okay." Newt tried to comfort him as he rubbed a hand up and down Thomas' back.

"Does she hate me?" Thomas asked after a while, turning his face to look up at Newt.

He frowned. "Of course not. She just knows that maybe this isn't the right thing for you right now."

"Well, what else did she say?"

Newt bit his lip. "I...I can't tell you."

"Newt, I...how can I know for sure if you won't tell me what she said?"

Newt still hesitated. "I think it's better if you heard it from her."

"She won't tell me anything!" Thomas said, sounding hurt more than anything.

Newt sighed. "As your friend, I would tell you. But I'm your best friend, meaning I know what's best for you. So I'm not going to tell you. And as Teresa's best friend, I'm not going to go behind her back and tell you something she _specifically_ asked me not to tell you. All I can do is give you my advice."

Thomas continued to stare deep into Newt's eyes. When neither of them said anything, he nodded his head for Newt to continue on.

"None of this even matters. Any of it. Because the people you dated before and the people Teresa dated before doesn't matter. Same goes for who you may have a crush on or who she may have a crush on. For all I care, they don't even exist anymore." Newt said, pausing for effect, really trying to get his point across. "But what _does _matter, is what _you_ do _right now_. Because no one can tell you what to do. Not me, not Minho, and not Teresa. These are _your_ feelings we're talking about and Teresa's. But what I _won't_ do is sit back and watch you and Minho and Teresa break apart again over some little romance going on between the three of you. Because if we all split up _again_ over something as _stupid_ as a _relationship status_, then this whole Brenda catastrophe will have been for _nothing_, and _I can't have that_."

Thomas continued to stare at Newt in utter shock. He totally understood where he was coming from. If Thomas didn't change what he was doing, history would repeat itself and that's the one thing he's been trying to avoid this whole time. Thomas didn't know if he could handle losing all of his friends again over something as silly as another relationship.

Maybe trying to get with Teresa wasn't such a good idea after all. Maybe he really did just need time to think things through. The last thing he wanted to happen was to rush into another relationship and to not only lose his best friend, but potentially two, which of course would no doubt end in Newt having to pick sides.

Last time it was Teresa who had to pick sides. But forcing Newt to have to make that kind of decision seemed to have more of a deadly outcome than it did the last time. There was no way he was going to force Newt to do something like that.

Thomas sighed, turning his gaze away from Newt to stare down at the floor. "I guess I do just need some time." he finally admitted. "I just hope Teresa is willing to wait for me."

_Because it'll only be a matter of time before Minho decides he can't wait any longer and does something about it. _Thomas thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: So much drama! What will happen next?**

**So, I have a question. Do I use too much dialogue? I feel like whenever I finish a chapter I should go back and add stuff, like details and etc. But I just never know what to add. I've always had this problem to be honest, but if you want more detail and less dialogue I'm sure I can make that happen for you all :) just let me know.**

**I promise this is leading up to something! I'm not one to plan a chapter or write ahead. When I get inspiration for a new chapter, I sit down and write it, but that doesn't mean I don't have an end goal. And right now I am working towards it.**

**Basically, there is still more drama, and trust me when I say LOTS of it is approaching. I'm connecting dots and basically trying to tie it all together to get to this big chapter I'm trying to write up to.**

**Also, I'm sure you're all wondering whether Minho like Teresa or if Thomas will **_**EVER **_**ask this girl out, and the truth? I have NO idea :P I'm just as lost as you guys, but I think that's the fun part about this, and kind of the reason why I don't plan ahead. It's what makes writing fun for me and such a fun experience. I'm like you guys, reading this story chapter by chapter, trying to figure out what's gonna happen next.**

**That's why being the author has its perks XD**

**But I **_**do **_**wanna know what you guys think, so as always, please review and tell me your opinions. I'm not saying I will make any promises but I'm happy to know what you all think about the story so far and any thing I could improve on.**

**I hope to update soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter will be in first person. As always, tell me what you think.**

**Teresa**

After Newt left, I decided to just head upstairs and try to take a nap. While talking to newt for the past couple of hours had been a fun bonding experience, it tired me out. Going deep into my emotions like that isn't something that's very easy for me to do. I am always a happy person, and it takes a lot to upset me or stress me out. So when I actually have to _talk _about my other feelings, it can be hard for me to do.

_Maybe we all need to just have a therapy session. Just get it all out on the table._

I really hope Newt doesn't tell Thomas what I told him today. I feel bad enough already about it, I don't need Thomas making a big deal out of it. And that goes for Minho too.

I tried shaking the thoughts away. _Let's not think about that right now. _By now it was getting pretty late. It was still Saturday evening, and I just finished eating some leftovers from the fridge Mom had made last night while she was home. We haven't talked much since she's been working all kinds of double shifts, but maybe I should try talking to her.

_Not that she would care about my boy drama._

I sighed as I tried closing my eyes and drifting off into sleep. But every time I close them, all I can see is Thomas. I groaned inwardly as I tried shifting around on my bed. Nothing was working. _Why can't you leave me alone? Get out of my head! _But as always, nothing worked.

_Maybe I should text him? _No, that will just make things worse. _Maybe I could talk to Minho..._

I quickly sat up and walked over to my desk on the far side of my room. I removed my phone off of my charger and went back to lay down in my bed. I quickly opened up my messages and proceeded to find Minho's contact.

_Teresa: Hey_

I sent the message and proceeded to pull the covers up over me. I tried closing my eyes again but sleep refused to come. All I wanted to do was forget. Just pretend for a little while that the world didn't exist and that my problems just didn't matter.

But then my phone vibrated.

_The Sass Queen: Hey_

I couldn't help but to laugh out loud upon seeing his new contact name. When we were out last weekend at the movies, he had taken my phone and changed all of my contact names.

_Teresa: whatcha doing Sass Queen?_

It didn't take long for Minho to send his reply.

_The Sass Queen: Lol, you kept my name in your phone like that?_

_Teresa: Yeah :P_

_The Sass Queen: Smh. What are you up to?_

_Teresa: Can't fall asleep._

_SQ: It's barely 8pm!_

_T: I know..._

_SQ: Long day?_

_T: Yeah..._

Minho didn't reply after that, leaving me alone in an awkward silence. Weird how that works. You feel bored and alone, trapped with only your thoughts. But texting someone almost cures it. As if they are really here in the room with you, talking to you. Suddenly, you don't feel so alone. Thankfully, Minho decided to reply not long after I had drifted off into despair.

_SQ: Wanna talk about it?_

I sighed. _Do I?_

_Teresa: Not really._

Minho took a little longer to reply this time. I could see his thought bubble pop up on the screen, then quickly disappear. He was obviously having a tough time trying to figure out what to reply to me.

_SQ: Thomas?_

_T: Yeah…._

This is horrible. How am I supposed to move on when everyone knows about me and Thomas liking each other? I thought trying to ignore this feeling was a good idea. I just want us both to be happy. But now everyone knows and I feel like they're pressuring Thomas into something that he doesn't want to do. Sure, I would love it if Thomas asked me out. But I don't want him to feel like he _has _to. I get why he's so apprehensive after the whole ordeal with Brenda. He just needs time.

_I'm not going to like it….but it's for the best for now._

_SQ: He just needs some space…._

_T: How long am I supposed to wait?_

Minho hesitated again.

_SQ: Until someone better comes along._

I frowned, rereading his message. What on Earth does _that_ mean? Thomas is his best friend, surely he didn't mean it in a negative way.

_T: What do you mean? Like who?_

_SQ: Come on Tess, you can't wait for Thomas forever._

Okay, now he's being really weird. Minho doesn't usually talk this way about Thomas. In fact, he's the one who's really been encouraging me to wait it out for him. But now he's telling me I should basically just move on?

_T: Wait, what? What happened to waiting? Are you and Thomas fighting?_

_SQ: You could say that…._

_T: Wasn't he with you earlier today? _

No reply.

_T: What happened?_

_SQ: …_

Okay, now this is _really _weird. These two have never fought. Like _ever. _Sure, there have been heated arguments and disagreements, but the two have always been really close.

_T: Why are you guys fighting?_

_SQ: ….Because…._

_T: Because what?_

He hesitated again.

_SQ: You._

-0-0-0-0-

**Newt**

There is no way in bloody hell I can keep this from Thomas. We have finally gotten back to good terms with one another and then Teresa hits me with this? How am I _not _supposed to tell Thomas. I mean, I get that she wants to tell him herself, but what the hell is taking her so bloody long?

I sighed, rubbing at my temples as I arrived home and proceeded to plop myself down on the couch. All this drama is starting to get to me. _Maybe I should just set up an intervention for the three of them. _Truth is, they all have problems that need to be solved. Granted, I don't know what's going with Minho, but if Thomas finds out anything tonight, maybe we can get closer to the solution.

_I still think he should just ask her out._

Why are relationships so complicated? Sure, I've never been in a relationship, so I wouldn't know, but damn, it shouldn't be this hard. Aren't these sort of things supposed to just...I don't know _happen?_

_You've been watching too many romance movies with Teresa, Newt._

But that doesn't matter. I don't get why she can't just tell him the truth. So what she has a crush on Minho. Wouldn't it just be better to come clean now than to wait until shit hits the fan? Besides, she has worse secrets she's hiding from him besides the fact that she has a crush on two different guys.

_But you can't tell him that, remember._

"Stupid pinky promises." I grumbled to myself as I slumped down lower onto the couch. _And how the hell did I end up in the middle of this bloody mess? _Somehow, a in a group of four, _three _of us are having issues? I mean, how long until _I'm _the one having relationship problems.

_It's not like you don't have any secrets of your own…_

I tried to push the thought away. Thomas has his own issues, the last thing he wants to worry about is my problems. It's not that I feel neglected, I just feel like I need to be there for my friends right now. Worrying about me isn't going to solve anything.

_I'm not even sure what's wrong with me…_

"Stop thinking like that Newt, get it together!" I scolded myself, but it was no use. No matter how close me and Thomas get, I still feel insecure about myself at times. I often wonder if mending our friendship will be worth it in the end. I really hope so, but he still has a lot to prove before we ever make it back to the level we were once on.

For a moment I think about texting him, before realizing I have no idea what to say to him. Besides, he's probably still with Minho, so there's not much I can do. I'd text Teresa, but I think she's had enough of me and my opinions for one day.

We may not agree with each other on everything, but I'll still always be there for her. But she shouldn't hide the fact that she has feelings for Minho. Or what they did, even if it did happen three years ago.

_Freshman year was not the best…_

I cringed at the thought. I think we were all out of our bloody minds, especially that night of the party. Even though I'm probably the one who suffered the most, physically anyways, we've all got some pretty nasty mental scars we'll all have to live with for the rest of our lives.

But it's weird to think that Teresa has more secrets than she lets on. She's such the "good girl type". But seeing as Minho isn't necessarily the "quiet nerdy type" it's not hard to see where she gets it from.

Funny how all we want to do is forget that night and yet it keeps rearing it's ugly head. That night will never be erased from our memories. And while we all try to move on, it always finds a way to sneak back up on us.

_Some just have it worse than others…_

It sucks having a limp. People don't look at me the same, as if one wrong move and I'll just snap like a twig. Even Thomas is still very hesitant around me and it bloody sucks. It's not like I'm still depressed or anything. Well, not as severely as I was before. I still have to take medicine and things of the like, but I'm not fragile. I swear, if I fall and hit the ground, I won't shatter into a million pieces.

_Although sometimes I wish I could….._

-0-0-0-0-

**Minho**

_Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I am such an idiot!_

Why did I just tell Thomas, who's supposed to be my best friend, about me and Teresa? And secondly, why the _hell _did I decided to tell Teresa about it? Now neither of them are talking to me.

_How did this all get so bad?_

We should have never went to that party. But in hindsight, it was my fault. I'm the one who insisted we all go, and it's because of me that Teresa and I are exactly the best of friends. Well, not your average pair of friends anyways.

In all honestly I guess I've been pushing her to get with Thomas because _I _simple want to forget. Besides, if she gets with Thomas, then maybe me and Teresa can just go back to being regular best friends without all the awkwardness. I mean, it's not like it's forced, she really is my best friend. But….it's just hard sometimes to just be around her without wanting something more than a friendship.

_You have to stop thinking like this!_

How did this all get so messed up? Thomas was supposed to end up with Teresa, I was supposed to end up with someone like Brenda (on a way less scale of course, I don't do crazy), and Newt was supposed to go off to college and eventually meet some awesome girl (or guy…?) and be the first one in the group to get married.

_Well that took a turn._

Well, you get the point. We were supposed to stick together and be happy for the rest of our lives. Sure, we're only juniors in high school, but soon enough we'll be seniors! This is _not _how I pictured high school at all. All I want is some kind of happy _High School Musical _ending, but it's obvious that is _never _going to happen.

I mean there was a point in time where we literally didn't think Newt was going to make it out of high school alive.

_Okay, that was kind of dark, but you know what I mean. We were all really worried for him._

But now he's okay, and everything else was supposed to go back to normal. But the farther we advance into high school, the shitter everything becomes. _If only we could go back to middle school. _Or better yet, elementary school. Third grade will forever be the best year ever. The one that goes down in the history books.

Unfortunately, ninth grade will be written down as the worst. _But what if it wasn't? _What if ninth grade was just a warning? That this year, or possibly next, will be the worst? What if we all split up again? There is no way Thomas would be able to redeem himself, Teresa would lose all hope, I would just revert back to my rebellious ninth grade self, and we all know that Newt wouldn't be able to handle another split like that.

_I think we all just need to sit down and talk. _So many wounds are beginning to resurface and reopen. Maybe we all just need to come clean. Just out into the open and admit our faults. Maybe then we can all finally just move on.

_A little confrontation wouldn't be that bad…._

But who's to say it won't blow up in our faces. We all have some pretty deep secrets and I for one am not ready to let those demons out the bag just yet.

_But maybe we don't have much of a choice anymore._

Besides, which is more important. Our pride, or our friendship?

* * *

**A/N: I honestly think this was a really crappy chapter DX**

**Don't know when I'm gonna update next, hopefully soon. I meant to upload yesterday, when I realized it was nearly midnight.**

**I like my sleep….**

**So yeah, this could have been a lot better. My apologies there. Hopefully next chapter will be a lot better.**

**So until next time!**

**And seriously, don't be afraid to review! I swear I don't bite :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Chapter 15! *happy dance*! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"We need to talk." was the first thing the four friends said to one another upon entering their homeroom that Monday morning. The four of them now sat at Thomas' kitchen table, Thomas and Minho facing each other, and Newt and Teresa facing each other on either side of the table.

"Well, somebody's gotta go first." Minho said. He was the first to speak up since the four of them sat down at this table.

"Well thanks for volunteering." Newt spat sarcastically.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "What's your problem? Not like you have anything to hide."

Newt frowned. "You guys are my friends. And you've dragged me deep enough into your drama, so somebody start talking."

Silence filled the room again. What were they supposed to say? They were finding this to be a lot harder than they had originally planned. No one was willing to take the first step, and no one knew how deep this was going to get.

Newt sighed. "_Okay, _guess I'll go." he said, as he made his scrunched up 'thinking face'. "Let's start off easy." Newt took a deep breath before turning his gaze to Thomas. "Ninth grade was a living hell. And all though I hate to admit it, let's face it. It was all your fault Thomas. And although I am willing to forgive, there is no way we are _ever _going to forget it. "

The three teens kind of just gawked at Newt for a moment. No one has heard him be so blunt about something like this before. His demeanor never changed however. He still had this calm look about him.

"He's got a point." Minho spoke up. "Everything started changing the moment you and Brenda got together."

Thomas sighed. "This again guys? Don't you think I get it?"

"No." Teresa spoke up. "You don't."

He frowned as he turned to face her. "What do you mean? I've apologized, I've tried making it up to you guys, I mean what else do you want from me?"

"See, right there!" Teresa fumed unexpectedly. "You haven't changed! In fact, you still don't care! All you want is a status. You can't stand the thought of someone hating you. You can't bare the idea that someone out there just maybe, possibly, just doesn't like you. And what do you do about it? Try to make it all about you and get people on your side. Well, news flash Thomas, _nobody likes you!"_

And just like that the room fell silent again, all eyes on her.

Teresa sighed heavily. "Take Newt for example. Yeah, he was or is your best friend, but at the time you hated the idea that he wanted nothing to do with you. Whether that was because you missed him or because it was the fact that someone hated you, I don't know. I think you just like the attention."

"She's got a point." Minho spoke up again. "I mean look at Brenda. Sure, she's a bitch, nobody likes her. But we all know that if she were to spread some rumor about you or just say something negatively, you'd freak out and want to get her back on your good side. Face it, you hate not being liked, and it's your ego that gets you into trouble."

"It help if he had a brain." Newt laughed darkly. "I still remember all the nasty, horrible things you said to me back in freshman year. And to think it was all for some shank of a girl."

"But yet we were still there for you." Teresa said. "We drove you home when you were clearly too drunk for your own good. We let you crash at our house, eat our food, sleep in our bed; mind you I slept on the couch when I could have just as easily made you sleep on the couch or on the floor or outside in the backyard, but was still was nice enough to give you my bed. We've done so much for you and you've _never _said thank you or shown any appreciation. You'd just do it all over again the next weekend."

"And it's not like we could say no to you." Minho continued on. "You were our best fiend. It's our job to take care of you. It only becomes a problem when we're the ones giving and not receiving anything back. Remember all the lies I would have to tell your mom just so your ass didn't get grounded, or better yet, thrown in jail. All the times I had to tell my parents that you had the flu, just to hide the fact that you were just a hungover idiot."

"I get it guys." Thomas said, his voice sounding low and weak.

"You damaged us Thomas." Teresa continued. "Don't you see that?"

Thomas sighed. He has never felt so ashamed and just downright shitty more than in this moment right now. He's been treating his friends like trash now for years and he never once thought about them or the way that they felt. He only ever cared about himself and now he had to suffer the consequences.

_Tell me we won't stop being friends because you love me too much to let me go or to just let me walk away…_

Teresa's words still rang in Thomas' head as if she had uttered them only seconds ago. He was just now beginning to see how much those words actually meant to not only him, but to everyone around him.

"Guys….I don't even know where to begin….but I am sorry and I know I'm an idiot. But….I really don't want to have to deal with another split between us." Thomas finally said, inhaling a breath.

"It's okay." Teresa began. "And I'm honestly not as upset as I seem to be. It's in the past now." she said, reaching over to grasp one of Thomas' hands in her own. It send a tiny shiver up Thomas' back. He didn't want to admit the blush that filled his cheeks when Teresa smiled at him reassuringly. "We just need to work on you. You've changed a lot, I'll give you that. But there's still more that can be done."

"I agree, I don't hate you Thomas." Newt joined in. "I just hated the new you. But now you're starting to even back out again." he said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, we're still bros." Minho said as he attempted to fist pound Thomas. It failed miserably. "We just gotta work on you, misses over dramatic."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Coming from miss drama queen herself."

"Hey! It's sass queen to you mister!" he scolded playfully.

Everyone laughed and for a moment, everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be. But then the atmosphere quieted down and it was an unsettling reminder of why they had gotten together like this in the first place. Now that Thomas was taken care off, they had other issues to discuss.

This time it was Teresa to take a deep breath.

"Thomas…?" she stated more as a question. She hesitantly turned her head towards Minho who gave a silent nod of approval. "We need to talk about...that night."

Thomas frowned. "What about it?" inside he was freaking out. If this was about Newt, he wasn't sure if he was ready to bring that back up to the surface. He feared it would shatter everything they had just build.

Teresa and Minho just kept sharing unsure glances at one another, making Thomas more and more uncomfortable. No one spoke for about five minutes, everyone avoiding eye contact and fidgeting around. Finally, Newt couldn't take it anymore. "One of you spit it out, or I'm gonna tell him my bloody self!"

Teresa sighed. "That night of the party….after all of us had split up, I stuck by Minho for practically the entire night. Up until…" Teresa chanced a glance at Newt who still seemed unmoved by the whole thing. "Well...you know. Anyways, before that, me and Minho were sitting on the couch next to each other. Obviously we weren't exactly the definition of sober, but nonetheless, we were just hanging out and talking. And talking sort of lead to…..kissing."

Thomas just stared at Teresa, not knowing what to say to this. Slowly over time though, his gaze started to flicker over to Minho. "Did you two….?"

Teresa and Minho shared a confused look before both realized what Thomas was implying. "Oh! Oh, no! That didn't….it didn't get _that _far Thomas."

Newt scoffed. "Are you going to tell the truth, or keep trying to beat around the bush?"

Minho scolded Newt while Teresa blushed a deep red. Thomas looked about ready to commit murder. "Really, we didn't do anything." Teresa began, quickly trying to calm Thomas. "But, um...I'd be lying if I told you that Minho didn't at least _try _to do something."

Thomas shot them both a death glare before turning to Newt. "You knew?"

"Yeah, but-"

"For how long?!" Thomas fumed.

"Remember the other day? The pinky promise?"

Thomas seemed on fire by now, quickly shooting his gaze at Minho. "And why have you never mentioned this?!"

"Because you're practically in love with her!" Minho shouted.

"And you're trying to take her away from me!" Thomas shouted back before he could filter what he was saying.

"You still think she wants to be with you?!" Minho laughed darkly. "Maybe you should let her weight her options."

Thomas was about ready to deck Minho when Teresa interrupted. "Keep acting like immature 3 year olds and it will be neither of you!" she fumed.

All three boys turned their attention to Teresa. "I told him not to tell you from day one. I didn't want you to know because I figured if you did, you'd think that I didn't like you. Not that it mattered since you were already with Brenda. But apart of me really liked Minho too. So I simply just wanted to deny the fact that it even happened."

Everyone was silent in the room, still staring at Teresa. "Look, I figured Minho would just move on to some other girl and I thought for sure you would end up leaving Brenda. But then not ten minutes later, you and Newt were going at it and everything fell apart. When you left us for her and Newt disappeared from existence...Minho was all I had." Teresa said, becoming teary eyed.

"He was the only one there for me." she continued. "I can't help it if I love him just as much as I love you."

Both Thomas and Minho gasped at this new information. "You love me?" they said at the same time.

"But that doesn't mean anything!" Teresa scolded. "I will _not _tolerate you two fighting over me. Minho you _know _if I had to choose, I would choose Thomas, but if you two can't get along then I'm not going to date either of you. I'm not some trophy one of you boys gets to flash around. And you two aren't barbarians, so get your shit together!"

Thomas and Minho both flinched at the words before both muttering embarrassed "sorry."

The room was once again silent as they let all this new information sink in. Only Newt, who pretty much already knew everything, remained somewhat unfazed. But he knew his time was almost up. They said from the beginning that _everything _was going to be addressed today. Sure, he no longer had razor marks running up his arms, or bottles laid half empty from the pills he probably should have paid closer attention to. But those scars and wounds were healing and the last thing he wanted to do was rip them back open.

"Do we...do we have to talk about it?" Thomas asked in a little kid's voice, as if reading Newt's mind.

Teresa and Minho sighed, sharing a look, before nodding their heads. "No, _we_ don't." Teresa said.

Newt and Thomas both shared a look as they both exhaled deeply in relief.

"But you two do." Minho said as him and Teresa both stood up.

"Wait, what?" both boys who remained seated asked confused.

"We get that you don't want to talk about it." Teresa said.

"And it doesn't really concern us anyways." Minho continued. "But it needs to be discussed."

"So we're gonna go, and you two are going to talk about it." Teresa finished as they proceeded towards the door.

"But-"

"No butts!" Minho said, turning around to face the two unsure boys. "It needs to be resolved in order for things to truly get back to the way they were. So don't text or call us until you two have talked."

"You know it's a school night right?" Newt asked.

"Then you better get to talking." Teresa said as if it was no big deal.

"Otherwise we'll have to call in sick for you two tomorrow." Minho said with a smirk before following Teresa out the door.

Newt and Thomas stared at the now closed door for what seemed like hours, before finally turning to face each other.

"So….where do we start?" Thomas asked hesitantly.

Newt took a deep breath before staring Thomas straight in the eye.

"How about when you told me that I was a nobody and that I could go kill myself."

Thomas cringed at the thought of those words ever leaving his mouth, and all in the same sentence. Truth was, he regretted it as soon as the words had even entered into his brain. But he was drunk and stupid and didn't have a filter at the time.

"Newt….you know I didn't mean that."

"Because you were drunk?" Newt said as if reading Thomas' mind.

"More than just that. You're my friend, my _best _friend, and I _never _under any circumstances should have said that and I regret it every single day. Especially knowing what the outcome of saying that was. You know if I could take it back I would. Everything I said to you that night was horrible and wrong and I never want to make you feel like that again."

Newt nodded. "I know. I'd be lying if I said that I'm over it, because it still hurts. But I know that that's not you anymore. I just don't want you to break my trust again."

"I would never do that to you." Thomas said truthfully.

"I know, it's just that this has all been said before and yet we went through it. I just don't want a repeat."

"I understand completely, and I don't want to lose you again either." Thomas said.

Newt smiled. "I really am glad you've changed."

"Me too." he said as they both stood up to hug each other.

The two continued to talk about anything and everything. It was like they were bonding all over again. Newt seemed more open and Thomas didn't seem so tense. Eventually, Teresa and Minho came back over and they all had sat around talking while doing homework due for the next day. When it was all over, Thomas was happy to know that he is surrounded by such great people.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be up shortly.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Since I didn't update for the last couple of days, here is chapter 16!**

**P.S: To the guest reviewer who wanted a lemon…. you're welcome! ;)**

* * *

Since that Monday night, Thomas has had no problems with his three friends. In fact, they are all a lot closer than they have been in years. Just this past Friday, they all had this big sleepover at Minho's house. They all camped out in the living room and watched movies and played pranks.

Thomas and Newt are closer than ever. After they had they're deep, heartfelt talk, they've gotten a lot more comfortable around each other. Newt is healing and Thomas is starting to feel better about himself. It's kind of weird bonding with your best friend again, relearning everything about them, but to Thomas it's worth it. They've pretty much be inseparable lately.

As for Thomas and Minho, it's like nothing ever happened between them. Sure, they both like the same girl, but as Teresa's request, they've been able to keep themselves under control. Minho seems okay with the fact that he can't be with Teresa. Although it helps to know that Thomas can't either.

And of course Teresa and Thomas are _very _close now. With all their secrets out in the open, they feel a lot closer to one another. Teresa is rebuilding her trust with Thomas and he's more than happy to be able to bring a smile to her face. Since they now both know for sure that they both have feelings for each other, the flirting between the two has become quite noticeable.

A couple of days ago, Thomas admitted to Teresa that he just wasn't ready for a new relationship yet to which Teresa was completely understanding of and kind of figured was the truth anyways. Teresa had told him that it was perfectly fine and that she was willing to wait. What Thomas loved about it the most is that they are still great friends. There are no awkward moments or trying to avoid making eye contact. Thomas found that is was a lot more awkward back when the two were oblivious to one anothers feelings. But he's happy that they both have a sort of agreement with one another.

Minho may be okay with Teresa and Thomas, but it doesn't stop the looks the two of them share or subtle hand touches, etc. Teresa always says it's nothing, but Thomas has found himself more jealous than ever. True, the two never fight over her or argue about who has "dibs" but that doesn't give Minho the right to try and steal the upper hand from him. Thomas has tried to bring it up, but just like Teresa, he just shrugs it off.

"We're just friends dude. I know you've got dibs." is along the lines of something Minho would say.

Thomas wasn't really buying it, but for the sake of his friendship and in fear of upsetting Teresa, he was willing to let it go.

-0-0-0-0-

"Dreams?" Newt asked.

"Dreams." Thomas replied.

"Like...what kind of dreams?" Newt asked oblivious.

"Like…." Thomas said awkwardly. "_Dreams_."

It all started happening a couple of weeks ago. It started off with a daydream or too, but nothing too serious. Plus, they were just daydreams, totally under control. But then he had his _first dream._ Now, of course, he's dreamed about Teresa before, they're best friends. But this dream was different. It wasn't graphic or anything, just innocent little touches, maybe the occasional kiss or two.

But now they were getting more or less of a PG 13 rating.

"_Ooh_." Newt said, as if he just discovered the answers to all of life's problems. "_Those _dreams."

"Yeah..._those _dreams."

Thomas laid on his bed, talking to Newt on the phone. He had meant to lay down and take a nap when his mind began to wander and soon he had fallen into a deep sleep. He sighed heavily as Newt tried making the situation less awkward.

"...besides, it's perfectly normal."

"_Riiight_." Thomas replied sarcastically. "I will talk to you later Newt."

"Good that." he seemed just as relieved as Thomas to get off the phone.

Thomas closed his eyes but the images of his most recent dream wouldn't leave his mind. It was so vivid and it had felt so real. He couldn't help but to feel embarrassed to be thinking of Teresa this way. He's known her since they were in diapers! And there was no way he could go to school tomorrow and see her without _seeing _her.

Thomas tried to shake it off. By now it was pretty late and there wasn't much to do. His homework was done, what else was there for a teenage boy to do on a lonely weekday night? He thought about texting Teresa, but that would just cause him to act weird and say something stupid and regretful. Then he considered Minho, but that would be awkward, especially if his dream was somehow brought up into the conversation.

Knowing Minho, it was bound to happen.

Thomas shuttered at the thought. That option was out. It was in this moment that Thomas realized that he really doesn't have any other friends. Sure, there was Gally or Alby, but they weren't _really _friends. They didn't get him the way the others did. He couldn't talk to them the way he talked to his main group of friends. When he was with Teresa and Minho and Newt, Thomas could be himself and not something others wanted him to be.

"What is wrong with me?" Thomas asked out loud. "I _cannot _be thinking of Teresa like this."

But he simply couldn't help it. _Maybe I should just sleep it off_. What's the chance of having the same dream over again? And even if he did, there was no guarantee that he was even going to remember it after he woke up anyway. And besides, if Thomas went to bed now, he might not be so groggy in the morning when he gets ready for school.

With one final sigh, Thomas closed his eyes and fell into a deep abyss of darkness.

_-0-0-0-0-_

"_Thomas?"_

_Teresa's angelic voice spoke out to him._

_Thomas turned around to see Teresa standing before him, her smile bright as ever on her face. Thomas wasn't quite sure where they were. All the details around him were quite fuzzy. The only thing he could get his mind to focus on was Teresa._

"_I've missed you Tom!" she says as she runs a short distance and engulfs Thomas in a hug._

_Thomas is confused. He saw her just yesterday, yet he can't stop it when his dream self says "I missed you too."_

_Teresa let's out this cute little giggle that sounds like music to Thomas' ears, before grabbing his hand in hers. "Come on Tom! I wanna show you something." she said with another giggle._

_By this point, Thomas knew he was dreaming. Teresa would never giggle like that. But he knew where this was going as most of his dreams usually started like this; in an unfamiliar place with just the two of them running off somewhere together._

_But Thomas couldn't bring himself to wake up._

_Soon enough Thomas' surroundings began to change before they were out in an open field. Why, Thomas had no idea, but he never seemed to question it._

"_This way!" Teresa giggled._

_The field was wide and vast, a lush green filled with multi-colored flowers and butterflies. It was absolutely amazing, the sight of it all. Thomas wondered how he could dream of a place so beautiful and yet never see it before in his life._

_Teresa led him up a hill. On top sat a huge oak tree, its trunk as tall as the eyes could see, the branches stretching out far and wide. They sat under a plush sea of green, looking up at the brilliant blue sky, Teresa still holding on to Thomas' hands._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" Teresa always asks._

"_Not as beautiful as you." is always Thomas answer._

_Teresa giggles again, the one that always sends shivers up Thomas' body. "You're so funny." she says as she leans over and pecks his cheek. "And cute too."_

_Thomas smiles. "You're not to bad yourself."_

_Teresa giggles again, this time taking Thomas' face in her hands and placing a kiss on his lips. Thomas knew he was dreaming. He knew it wasn't real. But her lips were so soft and plump against his own, and they tasted of sweet strawberries. How was Thomas supposed to control himself when Teresa made him feel like this?_

_This is usually where the dream ends. They continue kissing, Then Thomas will lay back in the grass and wrap his arms around her waist. Teresa will fall back with him and just as the kiss is supposed to deepen, he wakes up._

_But lately the dream has been continuing on. Thomas lays back in the grass and Teresa giggles against his lips as she follows suit, landing on top of him. The kiss deepens as Teresa runs her hands through Thomas' messy hair. Before he knows it, he's playing with the bottom of Teresa's shirt._

_Before he can register what he's doing, Teresa breaks the kiss with a giggle. She quickly leans away from him before reaching down and discarding her shirt. Thomas just kind of stares dumbfounded while Teresa laughs and reaches down to remove Thomas' shirt. He doesn't protest and before he knows it, they're making out in the grass with only their underwear on._

_Thomas' thoughts are beginning to fade away, the scene behind him starting to blur. He's only dreamed this new version of his dream a couple of times and this is where it always starts to get fuzzy._

_Teresa pulls away from Thomas just long enough to whisper "I want you."_

_Thomas can feel himself shake with anticipation as he slowly removes Teresa's bra straps before ultimately unclamping it from her body. Again, Thomas knew that this wasn't real. This wasn't the real Teresa, and technically, this wasn't even him. But the thought of being able to touch her like this was enough for Thomas._

_He turned his gaze to Teresa's eyes, making sure it was okay. She just smiled reassuringly as she gently reached for one of Thomas' hands and placed it over breast. Thomas reveled in how soft she felt. He placed his other hand on her other breast and began to gently knead them, causing Teresa to moan, a noise so soft and beautiful, Thomas thought he might lose it right then and there._

_Teresa continued to kiss Thomas, before trailing her way down his neck. Thomas couldn't help to moan as Teresa began to slowly grind against him, his bulge becoming quite evident in his pants. Teresa reached down a hand and lightly palmed him through his jeans, causing Thomas to moan out Teresa's name._

_Thomas didn't know what to do. He had never experienced something like this, only seen it on TV. But his body seemed to be working for him, as if already knowing what to do and where to touch. Teresa all the while still moaning to his touch as she continued to kiss and nip at his skin._

_Thomas moved his hands away from Teresa's chest and slowly glided them down her smooth back before settling on her ass. Teresa moaned as she began to grind a little harder into Thomas, causing him to close his eyes and moan in bliss. Teresa wandered her hands down Thomas' chest, leaving behind kisses as she neared Thomas' boxers. Together they removed the remainder of each others clothing before Teresa rolled them over so that she was on her back._

"_I want you Thomas." she whispers again, a look of pure lust in her eyes._

_Thomas feels shaky. His dream has never gotten this far before, and already everything around him has faded into darkness. All he could concentrate on was Teresa and he prayed that just once he got to live out his dream all the way through, even if it isn't real._

_Thomas placed his forehead against Teresa's as he whispered. "Are you sure?"_

_But her only response was "I love you Thomas." before he couldn't handle it anymore and he slowly pushed into Teresa._

_He knew it wasn't real. None of this was real. But God did it feel real. Thomas couldn't help himself from shaking as he slowly thrusted in and out of Teresa. All the while, she laid under him, moaning out incoherent words and whispering his name in pure ecstasy._

_Thomas didn't know how long he was going to last. What felt like mere seconds to him must have really been more like hours, considering this was in fact a dream. Thomas didn't want it to end, he never wanted to stop feeling like this._

"_I love you too Teresa." he managed to say right before he reached his peak._

And just as it was about to happen, he bolted awake, feeling hot, sweaty, and extremely turned on.

-0-0-0-0-

"Another one?" Newt asked surprised, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes, _another on_e. Now, shut up about it, will ya?" he asked in a whispered tone as he opened up his locker.

"I'm just surprised is all." Newt continued to tease. "Didn't think you had it in you."

Thomas blushed, understanding the meaning of Newt's implied words. "Shut up will you?"

Newt shrugged. "Does Minho know?"

Thomas almost dropped his textbooks for next class. "_No, _he doesn't know, are you insane!"

Newt held back his laughter. "Well, I _know _Teresa doesn't know. Unless of course you guys are into that kind of stuff."

Thomas was about to reply when a voice sounded behind him. "Who's into what type of stuff?" Teresa asked as she cheerfully walked up to the two boys.

Thomas slammed his locker shut, nearly having a heart attack. "Easy on the locker Tom, didn't mean to scare you." she giggled.

Thomas blushed a bright red just thinking about that giggle. "You are going to be the death of me." he muttered as he picked up his strewn items. Teresa bent down to help him and upon reaching for the same textbook, they're hands touched.

Thomas literally died.

Okay, not literally.

"You okay Thomas?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah, Tommy, you okay?" Newt teased.

"When is Thomas _ever _okay." Minho's sassy voice could be heard from across the hall.

_Great, now everyone sees me acting like a complete idiot._

Teresa reached out and helped Thomas stand up, handing him back his textbooks. "You okay Tom?" she asked, slightly concerned. "You seem on edge."

"Yeah Tommy, maybe you should go take care of that." Newt teased.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

"What are you shanks going on about?" Minho asked, walking over to them

"Tommy here is just a bit excited." Newt continued on.

"Isaac!" Thomas yelled as he slapped Newt on the back of the head.

"Ow! Okay, I'm done!" Newt said in between laughs. "And don't ever call me that again!"

"Haven't heard him call you that in a long time." Teresa laughed.

"Wait, your name is Isaac?" Minho questioned. "I legit thought Newt was your real name."

Thomas and Teresa laughed while Newt just groaned. "Tell anyone and I will kill you in your bloody sleep."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17: Intermission

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time, no see.**

**I am so sorry for not updating! I am having the worst writers block right now :'( I have a little section of chapter 17 done and it's not even 500 words yet. *sighs* if anyone has any ideas for this story, I could **_**definitely **_**use them right about now.**

**Anyways, thought I would write and upload a small chapter for you guys while I try and get out of this block. Hope you enjoy this short little intermission and I will try to upload an actual chapter before the end of the weekend**

* * *

**Brenda**

Is it wrong to say that I miss Thomas? I know I was a total jerk to him, but that doesn't mean that I don't love him. I truly do. And I'm sure you're finding that hard to believe, but I'm being sincere when I say that he meant the world to me.

I know I screwed things up, but he'd be a liar if he said he didn't miss me too. I see the way he looks at me whenever we cross each others paths. Although, I will admit, he is pretty good at avoiding me. Even in Homeroom, he manages to arrive after I do, and he _always _sits in the front of the class with the rest of his nerd friends.

Okay, okay, maybe I could try and actually be _nice _for a change. But I can't help it if I don't like the people he hangs around. The only person I can tolerate is Minho. And can you blame me for hating Teresa? She has the one thing I'll never have. Sure, we dated for the past three years, but Thomas will always be hers. I see the way they flirt with each other constantly now. I don't know what happened between the two of them. It's obvious they still aren't dating.

But my question is what's up with Teresa and Minho? They sure seem to be spending a lot of time together, and not just at school. For the past couple of weeks, I've seen them out and around together. And may I remind you, _without _Thomas. Seems pretty suspicious to me. Call me a stalker if you want, but they may want to start watching their back.

As for Newt, there seems to be something going on with him too. I see that him and Thomas are back to being besties again, but I can't help but to feel like he's up to something. Whether it's good or not, I have no idea. Truth of the matter is that I don't trust him. I'm sure the feeling is mutual, but I can tell by the way he looks at Thomas that whatever he's thinking isn't good.

Call me nosy, or bitchy, or whatever, but the four of them together just smells like trouble. Sure everything was shitty at first and now everything is all rainbows and sunshine again. But the scale has to balance out at some point. It's only a matter of time before their little happy reunion turns into one of disaster.

And no, I'm not plotting their demise or trying to break up their little party bus. All I'm saying is that when stuff starts to go down again, don't say I didn't warn you. Something's coming, and I can feel it. History is known to repeat itself and who knows what's in store next for Thomas and his little gang of friends. Especially when I have another party in store.

And what kind of friend would I be if I didn't invite Thomas?

A horrible one, obviously.

And of course it's an open invite, so everyone is welcome. And who knows? Maybe they won't show up. But I bet that somehow, someway, they _will _be there. Not that I'm planning anything evil. I'm really not that type of person. And Freshman year really wasn't my fault. I may be a heartless bitch but I do have my boundaries.

And incase you were wondering, I'm okay. I've gone through lots of breakups before, and this one is no different. I may not be over Thomas, and I may never be. But that doesn't mean I can't move on or find someone new. And I'm certainly not the type to date someone else just to make him jealous. I figure I'll just give him space.

For now anyways.

Besides, I have my own problems to worry about. And as much as I love drama, I have other things on my agenda that require my attention. And don't you think if I had time in my day to chase after Thomas, I would? Of course not, I'm not that desperate. But I assure you, there will come a time when he comes crawling back to me.

And I don't mean in that way. One day he's going to need help from me. And being the nice person I am, I'm willing to give it to him. He'll just have to help me out in return. But I'll worry about that when the time comes. As for now, I should probably return to my party planning. It's going to be epic.

Hopefully Thomas and his friends can make it. I'm sure it will be an event they won't soon forget.

* * *

**A/n: Reviews make me happy :) And are always appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait, and for another short chapter. Hopefully the lemon makes up for it :)**

* * *

_Thomas was back under the same huge oak tree on top of the hill that overlooked the vast evergreen field. Only this dream was slightly different. Instead of sitting in the grass, Thomas was leaning up against the strong oak tree, Teresa wrapped up in his arms. They had been laughing and giggling, smiling like idiots as they shared a quick kiss here and there. But kissing soon turned to full on making out, and before Thomas knew it, their tongues were deep in battle, fighting for dominance._

_Teresa let out a soft moan as Thomas bit down on her bottom lip. Thomas smiled triumphantly as he began to trail kisses from her red and rollen lips, down her jawline and neck. Teresa's grip on Thomas tightened as she moved her hands from Thomas' hair to around his backside._

"_Thomas." she whispered in delight as Thomas began leaving bite marks along her collarbone. Thomas leaned back and admired his work before kissing Teresa on the lips again. But to Thomas' disappointment, she pulled away. Thomas must of made a face because she simply just giggled before pecking him on the lips. When she pulled away she nipped lightly at his ear and whispered "trust me" making Thomas shiver, an uncontrollable gasp escaping his lips._

_Teresa's innocent smile turned into a smug smirk as she began trailing kisses down Thomas' neck just as he had done before, leaving behind various marks along his jawline, neck, and collarbone. Soon, she was lifting up Thomas' shirt and worshiping his chest. When she reached one of his nipples, she smiled up at Thomas before taking one in between her fingers and sucking on the other one. Thomas began to squirm around in delight and Teresa switched sides._

_Soon enough, Teresa was kissing down to Thomas' stomach, swirling her tongue inside of his navel before proceeding down to the belt in his pants. By now Teresa was down on her knees and undoing Thomas' belt, all the while never taking her innocent looking eyes away from Thomas' dark, dilated ones. Thomas was breathing heavily and uncontrollably, the noises he was making quite embarrassing. There was no way he would ever admit to anyone that those types of sounds ever left his mouth. But what Teresa was doing to him felt absolutely amazing. He had never felt something so wonderful and yet so intense before._

_Soon Teresa had Thomas' belt undone, and was pushing his pants down, letting it fall to around his ankles. "Do you trust me?" she asked in such a kind and innocent voice._

"_Yes." Thomas couldn't help but stutter, for he knew what was coming next._

_Teresa smiled eagerly up at Thomas before turning her attention back to the bulge inside of Thomas' underwear. She slowly removed Thomas' boxers and grabbed his member. Thomas sucked in a gasp as she began to pump his length at an agonizingly slow pace. Thomas rocked his hips back and forth to meet Teresa's movements._

_Soon Teresa was pumping Thomas at unbelievably fast pace and Thomas didn't know how much longer he would last. Pre cum began to leak out of Thomas and Teresa eagerly reached out with her tongue and licked away the drippage. All of it was too much for Thomas and right as he was about to reach his release….._

"Bloody hell, Thomas, will you _shut up!"_

Thomas bolted awake in his sleep, breathing heavy and sweat dripping down his forehead.

"This is the last time you sleep over my house. And in _my _bed? Really?" Newt yelled.

"Wha-what?" Thomas asked confused before drawing the covers up over his head. "Oh" he said sheepishly, blushing a deep scarlet red. "Um...oops?"

"Opps? _Opps? _Is that even a question? Seriously?!" Newt fumed.

"Um….sorry?"

"_Sorry?!"_

"I'll buy you new sheets."

"Bloody hell!"

Thomas sighed as he sat up more in bed, rubbing his eyes of any remainder of sleep they may hold. "What exactly did you hear?" Thomas asked cautiously.

"You wailing around like a dying animal."

Thomas blushed. "Did I…."

Newt rolled his eyes. "No, you didn't _say _anything in your sleep. Although, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what you were dreaming about." he said, before deciding to continue on. "You just um…..move around in your sleep a lot."

"Meaning….?" Thomas asked nervously.

"You should probably buy me some new pillows."

-0-0-0-0-

"What?! No way!" Thomas exclaimed.

"But we have to! How can we not?!" Minho argued.

"We've been through this before Min." Newt warned.

"No way I'm going anywhere near that bitch." Teresa snapped.

"But this is going to be the party of the century!" Minho complained like a little kid, pouting and everything. "Plus Thomas isn't even dating the shank! What could possible go wrong?"

"Everything!" The three friends shouted at Minho.

They all stood in Minho's living room, arguing with each other. If you can even call it that. After all, it was three against one, the winner of this argument was pretty clear.

"For the last time, absolutely, _positively. No!_" Thomas demanded.

"Yeah, end of discussion Minho." Teresa added just as menacingly.

"No way in bloody hell am I stepping foot in that hell hole again." Newt commented just as upset.

Minho only huffed in annoyance and defeat as he send text messages to various people, hopefully telling them that they wouldn't be making it to the party later next week.

Thomas was a bottle of fumes and Teresa was no better. Newt looked about ready to punch a wall himself. How dare Minho suggest something like that. Had they _not _learned their lesson the first time?

"Why do you even wanna go?" Thomas asked after many moments of silence. "I mean what's the benefit?"

"Oh, come on Thomas! We haven't been to a party in forever!" Minho began to whine again.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Gee, wonder why?"

"It's really not that big a deal!" he pleaded. "Look, we won't drink. We will all stay sober and stick side by side the entire night. What could go wrong?"

"We can do that here, minus the entire eleventh grade class." Teresa said.

"Yeah, plus I don't feel like getting hit on by random ninth grade girls." Newt scoffed.

"Dude, you could be pulling chicks left and right." Minho answered with a smirk.

Newt rolled his eyes. "It's the accent, right?"

"Um, duh!" Minho answered. "And you can then introduce those said girls to me."

All three friends rolled their eyes, before simultaneously announcing, "We aren't going!"

Minho huffed again, before proceeding to stomp down the basement stairs and into his room, slamming his door shut.

"Why is he so stubborn?!" Teresa yelled, dragging her hands through her hair.

"Because he's an immature slinthead." Newt answered sarcastically.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "He's just looking for a hook up. Ignore him and he'll get over it."

"I can hear you, ya shanks!" Minho shouted from his room.

Teresa just rolled her eyes. "He never learns."

The three friends agreed as they continued to rant about Minho's immature behavior. But one thing was for sure. This was going to be one long weekend. But if they thought that Minho was going to give up _that _easily, then they had another thing coming. Minho was sure to have something clever and mischievous up his sleeve, just waiting for attack. All he needs is a solid plan and a little bit of bait, and he'd have his friends right where he wanted them.

At Brenda's party one week from today.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I am having serious writers block :( This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer but I just ran out of ideas to be honest. And I felt bad for not updating :(**

**For now, I think I am going to start on the next chapter and maybe even write a few chapters ahead, that way there won't be such a huge break in between chapters and I can get my story back on track before posting again.**

**Thanks for sticking with me through this and all of your reviews have been so helpful and inspirational, so thank you so much for all of your feedback! You guys are what motivate me to keep going, and what got me to start posting in the first place.**

**I hope to see you all very soon. Next chapter should be interesting ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: Just as promised, here is chapter 18! Again sorry for the long wait.**

**As promised, I have written a few chapters in advance. I just finished chapter 21 so things should start moving along. :)**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! You guys are amazing! I've been taking them all into consideration and I hope everyone is happy with the results in the upcoming chapters.**

**Okay, that's enough ranting, please enjoy chapter 18!**

* * *

Minho's plan backfired

Horribly.

See, the plan was to simply trick his three friends into going to Brenda's party. All he needed to do was get them in his car and drive them around town for a little bit before eventually arriving at the party destination. Of course he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

He just didn't think it would backfire so quickly.

"Seriously Minho?!" Teresa raged. "You have got to be shucking kidding me!"

Minho scoffed. "I don't know which is worse, Thomas trying to use our slang words, or you."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Teresa said, dripping with fake sarcasm. "Why are you such a fucking idiot?!"

Minho flinched at the harsh words.

"Will you two slim it!" Thomas interrupted. "Yelling isn't going to help."

"We could always just kill him." Newt said with an evil smirk.

"Or maybe we should cut off all his fingers..." Teresa trailed off. "Can't kidnap people with no hands."

"Or, we can let Minho go free, yay!" He faked cheered.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well next time you plan on kidnapping us" Thomas said with quotation marks around "kidnapping". "Don't send out the info on group message."

Minho shrugged embarrassingly. "I clicked on the wrong group chat."

Teresa shook her head in annoyance.

"Bloody idiot." Newt mumbled under his breath.

-0-0-0-0-

So that Friday night, no one bothered with making any plans. Teresa was stuck babysitting her neighbor's' kids next door, Newt had some big homework project he needed to finish before Monday morning, and Thomas was stuck at home helping his mom bake for some event she had going on tomorrow morning.

That left Minho all alone.

He sat on his couch channel surfing his life away. He didn't understand why he had to be stuck at home with nothing to do. Of course he could have went to Brenda's party without his three best friends, but what fun would that have been?

He had numerous people calling and texting his phone, wondering where he was and when he would decide to make an appearance. Minho just ignored them all, praying they would all eventually get the hint and stop bugging him.

Of course that didn't happen.

The later it got, the more drunken phone calls and sloppy written text messages he received from various people. It got to the point where Minho decided to just turn his phone off. All of it was giving Minho a headache. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to sit at home and suffer?

Okay, maybe he was over exaggerating, but he's a teenager! He deserves to have a little fun in his life, right?

Minho kept contemplating this over and over again. _They didn't say I couldn't go...they just said they didn't want to go. _But Minho felt guilty. He felt like as their friend he really _shouldn't _be going to this party.

But goddammit it was so tempting and he knew everyone was going to be there. It was already the talk of the town and he was missing out. Minho does _not _miss parties, especially ones like this.

This _is _Minho were talking about.

Thomas would understand. Teresa doesn't have to know, she'd probably care less. And what Newt doesn't know won't kill him.

But Minho _still _felt guilty. He began pacing his living room, contemplating the possible consequences of deciding to do this. I mean, would they really hate him? Not be his friend anymore? No, that couldn't happen.

Right?

Well, as long as he didn't do something stupid, or drunkenly call one of them. And if he did get drunk, he would just have to find a ride from someone else. Or just crash at the party. Or he could stop by for an hour or two and then leave. It was only a little past 10pm now, and by the looks of his messages, it didn't seem to be ending anytime soon.

With on last huff of defiance, Minho grabbed his car keys and locked the front door behind him.

-0-0-0-0-

"Have you guys seen Minho?" Teresa's voice rang through the phone.

"No." Newt replied. "Why?"

"He's not answering my texts and he was supposed to come over like an hour ago to work on our school project."

"He hasn't contacted me." Thomas said with a shrug, knowing they couldn't see him.

"Have you tried anyone else?" Newt asked.

"I don't know who else to call." Teresa said. "He's probably just blowing me off. Not the first time he's done this."

"Well, if he doesn't show up then there's always Monday." Thomas reasoned.

"Yeah, plus it's only Saturday. He probably thought he was supposed to come over Sunday." Newt comforted.

"Yeah, maybe." Teresa mumbled.

"Gotta go guys, Mom is calling for me." Thomas said as they could hear various people in the background talking and laughing."

"Bye Tommy."

"See ya Tom."

"But seriously Resa," Newt began once Thomas end went dead. "Don't stress too much over it."

"I'll try, but if he blows me off tomorrow too, he's getting my foot up his ass."

Newt laughed. "I don't doubt you for a second. But I've got my own school project to finish so text me."

"Kay Newtie the Cutie."

Newt groaned. "Again with this?"

Teresa giggled. "You are kinda cute."

Newt rolled his eyes. "_Bye _Resa!"

She giggled again. "Bye Newtie Wootie."

Teresa hung up her phone and threw it on her bed as she plopped down at her desk. Leave it to Minho to blow her off again, leaving her all alone to deal with this project. Granted they haven't even started it yet, which was just an added bonus.

She sighed, not even knowing where to begin, picking up her pencil only to set it back down on her blank piece of paper. Minho had all of their supplies at his house. All Teresa had was her laptop and their project layout.

"Well this is just great." Teresa huffed.

_What the hell is he up to? _Teresa questioned. _Must be out somewhere with friends. Or maybe he's sleeping. His phone could be dead..._

All these possibilities went through her mind as she attempted to get their work done. She could at least begin writing the paper portion of it and wait for a Minho to start the physical part. Why she had even agreed to be Minho's partner escaped her. She could have just as easily been paired with Thomas or Newt who was actually at home _working _on his project. And they could have done it yesterday if she hadn't gotten stuck babysitting last minute.

Teresa frustratedly slammed her pencil down on her desk as she pushed her chair from underneath the table. She pushed herself out of her chair and retrieved her phone, once again dialing Minho's number.

"Answer your damn phone shank." She replied to his voicemail before hastily hanging up the phone and slamming it back down.

"Alright, calm down T." She said to herself. "No need to over stress. You can always ask for an extension and make him do all the work." She said as she began pacing her room.

So for the rest of the night Teresa attempted to work on their project and getting of the written portion she could done without actually working on the project itself. There were a few questions she couldn't answer off of the guideline considering she was writing the paper first instead of last but she figured it was better than nothing. Newt and Thomas continued to message Teresa, with no luck of contacting Minho either.

The three friends weren't too concerned at this point considering he's done this before. Thomas used to do it all the time and the two are quite similar to each other. _Great minds think alike? _Teresa thought. _More like monkey see, monkey do_. Teresa shook her head disapprovingly.

"I swear when I see him I'm going to kill him." Teresa scolded under her breath.

She didn't know how much of an understatement that was.

* * *

**A/N: So I am leaving this Saturday for my vacation, so I will be uploading the next few chapters over the next couple of days before I leave.**

**After that I won't be updating until after the Holiday :)**

**That being said, I will see you all tomorrow with a new update!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: So my power is out :(**

**But lucky for you guys I'm at the library :D so you get an early update!**

**Please enjoy, reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

"Seriously Min, answer your phone. Bye." Thomas said as he once again had reached Minho's voicemail.

It was now Sunday afternoon and Minho has been unreachable for the past 24 hours. The last they heard of him was Friday afternoon when he claimed he was going to go take a nap for a little while. Teresa was starting to get worried. Thomas still wasn't too concerned. He figured if something was seriously wrong, his parents would have called by now. Newt on the other hand seems to be in the middle. On the one hand, Thomas had a point. But on the other hand, there was no reason for him to be ignoring them.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Maybe we should go over there." Teresa suggested.

"And if he's not there?" Thomas asked.

"Maybe he just wants some space." Newt added. "He seemed pretty upset with us about that party."

"Yeah but that was over a week ago." Teresa said. "He was just fine last time we talked, and the week preceding."

"True, but you know Min." Thomas said. "He probably had people blowing up his phone last night and it probably made him feel left out."

"He's got a point Resa." Newt said.

Thomas gave Newt a weird look. "Resa?"

Teresa shrugged. "He's always called me that Tom."

Newt nodded in agreement.

"Oh," Thomas said, giving them both sideways glances. "Never noticed."

"Anyways!" Newt said, quickly changing the subject. "We'll see him tomorrow morning in homeroom, so let's just sleep on it and interrogate him in the morning."

"I agree." Teresa said, nodding her head for good measure.

"Yeah whatever." Thomas responded.

-0-0-0-0-

When Minho didn't show up to Homeroom, that's when the worrying spiked.

And when first period ended, the three friends were on edge,

"Okay, seriously guys?!" Teresa said, frantically walking up to Newt and Thomas' locker. "I'm freaking out over here!"

"Maybe he's sick at home." Thomas said, hoping he sounded calm.

"But his phone is still off." Teresa whined. "I keep getting his voicemail, he would have charged his phone by now."

"Maybe he lost it?" Newt tried.

"I'm serious!" Teresa yelled.

"Okay, calm down." Thomas tried to reason. "We will go over to his house after school. Okay?"

Teresa visibly calmed but was still extremely tense. She looked about ready to either punch a wall or burst into tears. "Yeah, okay." She said before walking off towards her second period.

"I feel bad for her." Newt commented. "But we can't do anything about it now." He said closing his locker.

"Yeah." Thomas agreed as he closed his own locker. "I'll see you in class, I gotta use the bathroom."

Newt nodded as he began walking in the opposite direction. Thomas began walking down the hallway, making sure to avoid people so he could make it back to class in time before the bell rung. He made it about halfway to the bathroom when he was pulled into the janitor's closet.

"What the hell-"

"Ssh!"

Thomas was flailing around, trying to get out of the person's grasp. Eventually, his capturer grabbed him by the front of his shirt and spun him around.

"Listen to me shuck face!" A familiar voice hissed in the darkness.

"Wha-_Minho!_"

"SSH!" He hissed as he turned on a light switch.

The small room was illuminated and Minho stood right in front of Thomas. "What the hell man!" Thomas yelled, before his mouth was clamped shut by Minho's hand.

"Geez you do not listen!" Minho hissed. "Look, it's complicated."

"Not answering text messages is complicated?!"

"My phone died."

"Charge it."

"I lost it."

"Where?"

"Oh gee, let me think, since I _LOST _my phone, I should _definitely_ know where it is."

"Slim it Minho." Thomas seethed. "I hope you know Teresa has been worried sick about you."

Minho visibly calmed, before tensing again. "She can't know I'm here."

Thomas frowned. "What? No, come on, we're gonna be late for second period."

"_We're _not going." Minho clarified.

"What?! Min, I can't skip!"

"Yes you can."

"No I can't"

"You will."

"I won't."

"You could."

"I shouldn't."

"You must."

"_Minho!" _Thomas raged. "I do not have time for your senseless bullshit!"

"You will when I tell you what happened Friday night."

Thomas froze, forgetting about the actual situation at hand. "What _did _happen to you?"

Minho sighed. "Dont be mad?"

"Min..." Thomas paused cautiously. "What did you do?"

"Don't tell Teresa?" he stalled again.

"You're scaring me."

Minho took a deep breath. "We can't talk here. Let's head somewhere else."

"How are we going to sneak off?" Thomas asked. "It's the middle of the day,"

"Easy,, we'll leave at lunch." He said as if it was no big deal.

Thomas contemplated this for a long minute. "Fine. But I'm going to class Min."

-0-0-0-0-

"What the hell took you so bloody long?" Newt asked as the final bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

"Stomach cramps." Thomas lied, rubbing his stomach for extra emphasize.

Newt cringed. "What the hell did you eat for dinner?"

"Tacos." was his automatic response.

Newt just rolled his eyes as he began to take class lecture notes. Thomas did the same, glancing out the door once in a while. He didn't know why, but he felt as though Minho would spring out of nowhere again. This time he wanted to be prepared.

The school day went on as usual, and as promised, at lunch time Thomas snuck away from Newt and Teresa and found himself in Minho's car.

"Did you tell them?" Minho asked, referring to their two other friends.

"No." Thomas said. "And where are you taking me anyways?"

"Out." Was Minho's only response.

Thomas was confused, but didn't push it as they sat in silence.

"Have you seen Brenda today?" Minho blurted out after a while.

Thomas gave him a sideways glance. "Brenda? No. Don't think she came to school today."

Now that he thought about it, a lot of people who were at her party Friday night weren't at school today. "Why do you ask?"

"Heard it was senior skip day. Although lots of juniors didn't come today either apparently."

Thomas nodded. "Is that where you were at? Just off with a bunch of other students, skipping?"

Minho hesitated. "Not exactly."

"Then where were you?" Thomas pressed.

Silence.

"Minho?"

Nothing.

"Minho, what aren't you telling me?"

Minho sighed as he continued to drive, avoiding making any eye contact with Thomas.

"Just wait until we get there."

"Get where? Min, where are you taking me?"

Silence.

"Brenda's house."

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this uploads, I seem to be having problems at the moment :/**

**I uploaded chapter 18 last night so hopefully that's up too.**

**Anyways, I will see you guys tomorrow with chapter 20 :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"Where the hell are you?!" Teresa fumed. "Call me back immediately! Bye."

"Still no answer?" Newt questioned just as irritated.

"Nothing! _And _his phone is ringing, meaning he is definitely ignoring my calls."

Newt was pacing Teresa's room, hands in his hair. "First Minho, now Thomas? And why would he not tell us where he was going?"

"Hell if I know!" Teresa exclaimed. "I just want to know what the fuck is going on!"

Newt nodded in agreement. "When I get my bloody hands on those two..."

Teresa threw her phone across the room, before collapsing on her bedroom floor, "When _I _get my hands on those two, World War III is going to commence."

Newt snorted. "Maybe they ran away from you."

Teresa scolded Newt. "We need to find them. Why would they just disappear?"

"What makes you think they're together?"

Teresa gave Newt that "_really_" look, expression void of any emotion.

Newt held his hands up defensively. "Just trying to give them the benefit of the doubt."

Teresa rolled her eyes as she got up to retrieve her phone. "I hate them with a burning passion."

"But you still love me right?" Newt asked.

"Duh." Teresa replied. "You're the only _sane _person in this group."

"And the best looking."

Teresa laughed. "Being British does have its perks, I'll give you that."

Newt laughed. "Yet I'm the only one in the group not having relationship problems."

Teresa snorted. "Relationships are overrated."

Just then Newt's phone buzzed.

"Is it them?" Teresa asked hopeful.

Newt gave his phone a puzzled look, before handing his phone over to Teresa. "It's Thomas."

"And?" she asked confused.

She looked down at the text message Newt had just received.

_Tommy: I'm going to kill him…_

* * *

***first person***

**Brenda **

My head is pounding and I can't fall asleep for the life of me. Of course it's like one in the afternoon but there is no way in hell I am getting out of bed today. I keep scrolling down my messages, replying to various people about why I'm not in school, or why I'm stuck in my house.

Truth is I feel sick to my stomach. It started Saturday morning and it hasn't gone away since. I probably drank way too much at the party, but hey, it was worth it. Or at least I thought it was. The side effects however are no walk in the park.

Just when I was finally about to fall asleep, a loud bang sounded on my door.

"Oh for crying out loud!" I groaned as I pulled my sheets over my head and tried to ignore the rattling in my head.

The banging became louder and more persistent.

"Alright! I'm coming!" I shouted as I forced myself out of my bed and down the stairs.

Who the hell would be here anyways?

Of course I regretted that question as soon as I opened my door.

"Oh." I deadpanned as I looked Minho up and down. "It's you."

"Yeah, nice to see you too Princess." Minho said just as bitterly. "Mind moving aside so we can come in."

You know, I've never like Minho. Don't get what all the hype is about him. But nonetheless, I just rolled my eyes and let him enter, followed by a confused looking Thomas. I decided it was best at this point to just ignore him.

"Alright, what do you want Min?" I questioned, arms folded as I closed the front door and headed into the living room, following the other two.

"We need to talk." he replied simply.

Once again I roll my eyes. "No duh, Sherlock. About what?"

"The party." he said again.

"Okay, mind not being a dick for once and actually explaining yourself?" I tried again.

"Wait." Thomas interrupted. "You went to her party?"

Minho gave Thomas a guilty "I'm sorry" look before turning his attention back to Brenda. "Tell him."

"Tell him what?" I asked. _Does he think I'm some kind of mind reader?_

"You know what." _Idiot._

I huffed out an irritated breath. "_Okaay…_" I said, stopping to think. "There was a party. There were definitely people. there were drinks. I vaguely remember some dancing. Oh, and-"

"Yeah, not what I meant." Minho said, rolling his eyes.

"Well could you be more specific?" I scolded. "I'm just as confused as Thomas is. And why can't you tell him whatever it is that's got your undies all in a twist?"

Minho sighed. "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" is he trying to scare me or something? I really have no idea where he's going with this.

Minho glanced between me and Thomas nervously. Whatever happened must have been bad considering he doesn't usually act like this. But I'm so confused, considering his little group of friends didn't even attend.

"Min, why did you go to her party?" Thomas questioned again, sounding more hurt than anything. "Why didn't you tell us? Why did you go behind our back?" he said, now becoming angry. "Why did you lie to us?"

Minho sighed. "I didn't….I didn't mean to…"

"Did you even think about us?" Thomas continued on. "Or what might happen going all by yourself? Did you think about Teresa?"

"Of course I thought about Teresa, you idiot!" he lashed out.

I jumped at the sudden outrage, but was still so confused. _Does Min…._

"Wait," I interrupted. "You both…."

Minho looked even guiltier than before and Thomas didn't look any better.

"Slim it, okay?" he mumbled. "I know what I did was wrong, but that's not even the half of it."

"Then what?" me and Thomas spoke at the same time. We actually made eye contact with each other for the first time in months, before blushing and looking away.

"You may wanna sit down Brenda." Minho warned. "Considering you don't remember anything from that night, you're probably not going to like what I have to say either."

I rolled my eyes but nonetheless followed his advice and sat down on the couch opposite the love seat Minho and Thomas share.

"Alright Minho." I deadpanned, tired of beating around the bush. "Spill."

* * *

***Third Person***

"Why would he send you that message and then not explain or respond?" Teresa questioned.

"Maybe because he's about to commit murder?" Newt deadpanned.

"I'm being serious Newt!" Teresa said. "What the hell is going on?"

"Will you stop asking me that?" Newt yelled, spinning around to face Teresa. "I don't know what the bloody hell is going on, and you're whining and complaining is _not _going to bloody fix the buggin problem!" he said. "I'm just as stressed, and irritated, and frustrated as you are. So instead of adding to the problem, why don't you try actually helping me out here!"

Teresa was silent, mouth hanging agape. She didn't mean to set Newt off like that, she was just concerned for her two friends. Newt's words were finally beginning to sink in, and she was trying her hardest to hold back the tears threatening to spill. All she wanted was to make sure Minho was okay and that Thomas wasn't getting into any unnecessary trouble, and now she had pissed Newt off.

"I'm-I'm sorry." she sniffled, wiping away a stray tear.

Newt seemed to have realized what exactly he had just said, because Teresa was immediately wrapped up tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"I-it's okay." she said, deciding to just let the tears fall. "I'm the one who is constantly getting on your nerves."

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Newt said shaking his head. "They're my friends too. You just….care _more _about them than I do."

Teresa began to sniffle again, wrapping her arms tighter around Newt. "Is it wrong? That I like them both?"

"No." Newt answered. "It's perfectly fine."

Teresa let out a dark laugh. "You're so lucky Newt." she sniffled. "You should just remain single."

Newt laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, pulling away from her slightly.

She giggled. "Guys are so overrated. And girls are all hot messes." she said.

Newt shrugged. "Maybe. But I don't think you're a hot mess."

Teresa rolled her eyes playfully. "Then what do you think of me?"

Newt blushed, opening his mouth to say something when the front door of Teresa's house was burst open.

The two jumped back about ten feet from one another when Thomas entered upon her room.

"We need to talk."

"Um…" Newt stuttered.

"But we-" Teresa started.

"_Now!" _Thomas demanded.

Teresa and Newt shared unsteady looks with one another before following Thomas out the room. Upon descending the stairs, they were met with a very red Brenda and a bruised Minho.

"Minho!" Newt and Teresa both yelled as they rushed over to him.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to your face?" Teresa asked as she stared at Minho's forming black eye.

"And where the bloody hell have you been?" Newt scolded.

"And why the hell is she here?" Teresa asked again, nodding her head towards Brenda, whose blush grew even deeper.

"All will be explained soon." Thomas said. "But first, Minho as something he wants to tell you." Thomas said.

Teresa looked confused as she turned her gaze from Brenda to Thomas and then finally to Minho.

"Minho?" Teresa asked, trying to remain calm.

He didn't say anything. Wouldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Minho, what's wrong?" she pressed. "You can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah, we're all friends." Newt tried to comfort.

"Just tell her Min." Brenda and Thomas said at the same time. Only Thomas was harsh as Brenda was only a mere squeak.

But Minho just shook his head, still refusing to look Teresa in the eyes as he continued to stare down at the floor.

"I went to Brenda's party last Friday night." he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Teresa held her breath, afraid of asking him to continue. "...And?"

Minho started to shiver. "And…." he said, his words sounding choppy. "And um…"

But Teresa couldn't hear what he as trying to say, as his voice sounded so husky and low to the ground. It didn't help that he was actually staring down at the ground.

"Minho?" Teresa said gently. "I can't hear you." but Minho just shook his head. "Min, please look at me." she pleaded. "Just tell me what's wrong, I'll understand, I promise." Teresa tried. It only made Minho shake worse.

"I...we…." but the words wouldn't leave his mouth.

"If you don't tell her, I will." Thomas threatened.

"Thomas!" Brenda scolded, still not meeting anyone's eyes, knowing how unwelcome she was.

Newt stood next to Teresa, trying to get Minho to talk, but he was just as lost. Teresa looked about on the verge of tears. "Tell me what Min?" she tried again, before looking back up at Thomas. "Tell me what?"

Thomas had this dark look on his face, as he turned and locked his gaze on Teresa. What he said next was cold hearted, no feeling whatsoever, his eyes void of any emotion. Only that of betrayal and distrust.

"He slept with Brenda."

* * *

**A/n: Please don't hate me.**


	22. Chapter 22

The room was absolutely silent.

Thomas seemed unphased, considering he already knew, but you could tell just how affected he is by all of this.

Newt on the other hand didn't know how to process this information. His eyes were open wide, his mouth opening and closing, not quite sure what to say.

Minho was a mess. He kept looking down at the ground, still shaking. You could tell he was trying his best not to burst into tears, his eyes clenched shut.

Brenda somehow looked even more uncomfortable, eyes scanning the floor, arms crossed, willing herself to disappear into the room.

And Teresa.

Was filled.

With rage.

"_What_?" she hissed so low, Newt, who was right next to her, their shoulders touching, didn't quite hear her.

Minho flinched. "Um…I can explain?"

Teresa's fist were balled up at her sides, her nose scrunched up in disgust. "You can _explain_?" she continued to speak low and harsh. "Explain _what _exactly?"

"I, um, well I-she-" Minho stuttered.

"You know what? I don't even want to know." she said, surprisingly never raising her voice.

"Teresa…" he whispered.

"I don't want to hear it." she said, shaking her head as she tried fighting back tears. She started to turn and walk away, obviously not wanting to deal with this right now.

"But I-" Minho tried again. "Brenda-"

"Don't you _dare _say her name!" Teresa yelled, spinning around in her tracks. Everyone in the room visibly flinched away from the harsh words. "Never. Again." she said, sending death glares towards the girl who shall not be named. "If I _ever _hear you." she said pointing to Minho. "Or anyone else say her name again, I swear I am going to kill someone."

No one said a word. Brenda looked so distraught and vulnerable at this moment. Thomas looked horrible too. His best friend just broke the guy code. And is now breaking Teresa, his best friends', heart and it's really affecting him.

Newt couldn't stop scanning his eyes around the room. He couldn't bring himself to look at Teresa, but Minho looked about ready to collapse on the floor.

"When did you find out?" Teresa spoke out, but it was obvious who she was talking to.

"Today." Thomas responded.

"When did it happen?" she asked again.

"Friday." he said, still filled with no emotion.

Teresa turned back to Minho. "When were you going to tell us?"

"He wasn't." Thomas answered for him. "She didn't even remember it happened." he said, pointing over towards Brenda.

Teresa's eyes bored into Minho. "Want to tell us why you even _went _to her party in the first place?"

Minho finally brought himself to look up at Teresa,but no words came out.

"Kitchen. _Now_." she said, as she pointed towards the area, forcing them to enter inside. Then she turned her gaze towards Brenda. "You too." she said. "I have a few things I would like to say to you."

* * *

The five teenagers sat around Teresa's table. Teresa and Newt sitting next to each other. On the other side sits Minho. And on either side of the table sits Brenda on one end and Thomas on the other, facing each other. No one was looking at each other though. The atmosphere was quiet and awkward.

"Start talking." Teresa finally said.

Minho sighed. "I just….wanted to, okay? Is that so hard to understand?" he stopped to look around, but everyone was just staring at him with blank stares. "Look, I hang out with you guys all the time. And I knew you guys didn't want to go, but that didn't mean that _I_ _couldn't_ go. I do practically everything with you guys. For once I just wanted to be on my own and not feel like I have to report back to you all the time for every single thing that I do."

Thomas still didn't show any emotion as his eyes bored into Minho. Teresa's face was just as blank, but her eyes were filled with emotions. Brenda was still the odd one out. Newt looked like he wanted to say something, but was deciding it was best to just bite his tongue.

Finally, Thomas spoke up. "I get it."

And everyone's eyes turned to look at him.

"I get that you felt like we were controlling you and you just wanted some freedom." he explained. "But what I _don't _get, is why you felt the need to lie and go back behind our back. _Or _why you didn't think that you could come and talk to us."

"Did you really think this was going to end well?" Newt finally said. "Why didn't you just _talk _to us. You _know _how those types of parties can get. "

"I didn't _want _to talk about it!" he said. "That's just it! You feel like I have to come to you guys for everything when I don't!"

"Maybe if we were friends." Teresa said, looking Minho in the eyes for once. "But we're not friends. We're _best _friends. And _best friends _tell each other _everything_." she said. "Not because they _have _to or because they should do it. But because _want _to. Because they would want them to know where they were going or what they were doing." she said starting to get emotional. "Because they care about the other person. Because they don't want that person worried out of their mind, for _three whole days _trying to figure out where the hell their best friend is!" she said.

"I'm sorry." he muttered. "I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I just wanted a night to myself."

"Did you get your phone back?" Thomas questioned.

"N-"

"Here." Brenda finally spoke up as she reached into her pocket and slide his phone over to him. "You left it on the coffee table in my living room." she said timidly, still not making any eye contact with anyone.

"Thanks." he muttered as he powered it on. It immediately started vibrating with messages.

_Tess: Hey, what's up?_

_Tomboy: Where you at? You should come over._

_Isaac :P : Answer your bloody phone._

_Tess: Remember that school project? Yeah, get over here!_

_Isaac: Resa's getting worried. Where are you?_

_Tomboy: Hey, you okay?_

_Tess: Min? Please call me._

_Tomboy: Dude, you okay? You get thrown in jail or something?_

_Isaac: Hey, call us! Getting kind of worried over here._

Any many other messages after that. Minho felt even worse now. How could he do that to him? To Teresa?

"Tess…"

"Don't call me that." she said, turning her gaze away from him.

"But-"

"You don't get to call me that."

"But I always-"

"Not anymore." she said, venom in her voice.

"So Newt can call you Resa and-"

"You don't get to tell me what you can and can't call me!" she lashed out at him. "It's not your decision and I don't want you calling me it again! Got it?"

Minho closed his mouth shut, but nodded his head in understanding.

No one said a word for quite sometime. No one knew what to say. There really wasn't anything _to _say.

"I don't like you." Teresa finally said, resting her head on the palm of her hand, elbow resting on the table. It was quite obvious who she was talking to.

"Yeah, well, I don't like you either." Brenda said, folding her arms on top of the table.

"I just want to know why." Teresa said, turning her head to face her. "Why do you hate me? Why do you feel like it's your life mission to torture us?"

Brenda sighed. "I don't feel that way. And I honestly don't hate you. I just dislike you. You're very annoying and….._needy._"

Teresa scoffed. "Me? Needy? Did you ever reread your messages between you and Thomas?" she said. "They sound quite desperate to me."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Whatever. And in case you were wondering, no I didn't sleep with Minho over there on purpose. I honestly hate the guy." she said. Then added. "He's a bit too _sassy _for me."

Teresa actually smirked at the comment, but it was dark and wicked, filled with mischief. "Yeah, well, maybe next time you'll think about that before taking him to bed with you."

"Are you just upset because now I've slept with _both _your boyfriends?" Brenda taunted. "Or is it just the fact that they both picked me over you?"

"Look here you little bitch." Teresa seethed.

"What she means!" Newt chimed in. "Is maybe you could try and _not _be such a spoiled brat, and maybe try actually being _nice _to people."

But Brenda just rolled her eyes. "I _am _nice. I just don't like people. I mean come on Newt, do you _really _like them? Are they _really _your friends? Just a couple months ago you couldn't stand to be on the same planet as Thomas let alone in the same room. And now you two are just best friends?"

"We moved on okay?" Thomas said. "That's what friends do."

"But you two weren't friends." Brenda laughed darkly. "What he do, bribe you Newt? Give you his whole 'I didn't mean it, I'm sorry' bullcrap?"

Newt frowned, torn between whether to remain nice and calm, or blanch out and punch her.

"Can we _not _fight?" Minho said, looking at each of them. "Look, I don't care what happens. I just want to resolve this issue and move on."

"Do you like her?" Teresa blurted out.

"No!" Minho answered immediately. "I was drunk, she was there, end of discussion."

"No, not end of discussion!" Teresa yelled, pounding her fist down on the table. "For shucks sake Minho, I liked you! I really did! To think that I-" she stopped to pause, not sure if she wanted to continue.

"I would have picked you." she finally said, whispering it, catching Thomas off guard. "But now… I can't even look at you! How could you do this to me?"

"It's not like we're dating." he mumbled. That was the biggest mistake of his life.

The look of hurt and betrayal that crossed her face was unforgettable. "I hate you." she seethed through clenched teeth.

That hurt.

Even if she didn't mean it. Even if she had only said it out of rage.

That hurt like hell.

"I hope you're happy." Teresa said, turning her venom on Brenda. "And, yeah, maybe they both did pick you over me. But unlike you, I want a relationship. A _real _relationship. No one night hookups or quickies in the bathroom. Something _real_. And the way you're going, you're _never _going to find it. You're going to grow old and alone, and no matter what, you will always be a cold hearted bitch." she said.

Brenda seemed taken off guard by how raw Teresa was being with her. Teresa never stood up for herself when it came to Brenda. She would always just throw out a sarcastic comment or two and then walk away.

But this was different.

This was the first time Brenda was truly seeing her…..mad.

She didn't know she possessed such an emotion.

"I-I….." but nothing came out. Teresa was right.

There was nothing else to say.

"I'm gonna go." she said, standing up and heading out the door. but before she did, she turned and said. "I'm sorry." and then left without another word.

Teresa then turned back to face Minho. But she didn't meet his eyes. "Get out." she said above a whisper.

"Wh-what?" he muttered, eyes opened wide. He wasn't sure he had heard her right or not.

A little louder, with tears starting to run down her face she repeated. "I said get out."

Minho didn't want to argue, but his legs weren't working.

Teresa, now crying, turned her body to hug newt tightly as the sobs continued to grow louder and stronger.

"You should probably go Minho." Thomas said, not giving him any eye contact.

"It's probably for the best." Newt replied, a sympathetic look on his face.

Minho only nodded his head as he finally got his brain and body to work and headed out towards the door, not uttering a single goodbye on his way out.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Last update for a while :) I promise to return soon.**

**Please enjoy! I think you'll like this chapter ;)**

* * *

"I just can't believe Minho would do this." Teresa continued to sob.

Newt remained silent, rubbing small circles on Teresa's back. He didn't know what to say or do. Sure, Brenda was drunk off her ass and Minho wasn't any better. That didn't give him the right to sleep with her.

Thomas just stood off to the side, still upset, pacing the kitchen floor back and forth. He never muttered a single word, just kept walking back in circles. The other two had left long ago, and darkness was beginning to fall outside. But it was obvious these three friends weren't going to leave anytime soon.

Newt felt terrible. He didn't know what Teresa expected of him. Surely she knew that he was stuck at a crossroads. His three best friends fighting once again and Newt was left in the middle to pick up the pieces. And although he'd rather crawl up under his covers and pretend none of this was happening, he had to stay strong for Teresa.

"Mind helping me out over here?" Newt called out to Thomas.

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts as he walked over to the two and encircled them in a group hug.

"It'll be okay Tess." Thomas consoled. "Besides, you still have us."

Teresa sniffled. "Yeah… you're right."

"Hey, uh, Newt?" Thomas asked. "Can we have a minute?"

Newt only nodded as he slowly pulled away from Teresa and headed upstairs.

"Hey." Thomas said, placing both of his hands on either side of Teresa's cheeks. "Look at me."

Teresa, still sobbing, managed to lift her head up enough to make eye contact with Thomas. "It's going to be okay. I promise." he said sincerely. "We're going to be okay."

"But he-" she hiccuped.

"Shh." he said. "We don't have to talk about that right now."

"But I-" she tried again.

"Teresa, it's okay." Thomas said, knowing what she was about to say. "That doesn't matter right now." he said with a reassuring smile. "All that matters is making sure you're happy again."

Teresa sniffled again, but a faint smile was painted on her lips. "Thanks." she whispered, pulling Thomas back in for a hug. "You're the best."

-0-0-0-0-

And so just like Newt and Teresa had did months ago, the three friends sat on Teresa's couch side by side eating cartons of ice cream while watching sappy romance movies. It was pretty late now and it was a school night, but they didn't care. They were willing to suffer those consequences in the morning. But for now, all that mattered, was the happy, content smile plastered on Teresa's face as she quietly sat, knees tucked under her, watching the movie, curled up under her blanket.

As the night went on, Teresa started leaning more and more over to the side that Thomas was sitting on. She rested her head on Thomas' shoulder and sighed contently as her eyes began to flutter shut.

Newt let out a small chuckle. "Maybe I should go?"

Thomas smiled. "You don't have to." he said with a yawn.

Newt shook his head. "Would hate to ruin your little make-out session." he teased.

Thomas rolled his eyes, trying to fight back another yawn. "Whatever you say man. But seriously, you can stay."

Newt raised himself off the couch and stretched, a low yawn escaping as he did so.

"How about I carry sleeping beauty here upstairs, and then me and you can just crash on the couch." Thomas suggested.

Newt only nodded his head as he started gathering up their trash, trying to make the living room look decent again. Thomas carefully untangled himself from Teresa so that he could stand up. As soon as he was stable on his feet, he picked up Teresa, careful to make sure she wouldn't wake up, and proceeded to carry her up the stairs.

Thomas managed to get her all the way to her bedroom and lay her down on her bed. He proceeded to then tuck her in under her covers. He took the blanket she had off the couch and folded it up, placing it on the end of her bed. Finally, making sure she was okay, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning around to head back downstairs.

"Thomas?" he heard her groggily whisper.

"Hmm?" he asked, his hand still resting on her doorknob.

She lazily reached over on top of her covers and pulled her sheets back. "Come lay with me."

Thomas couldn't help the smile on his face as he entered back into her room, closing the door behind him. He walked up to her bed and cautiously crawled in, under the covers with her. When he was completely in the bed, Teresa scooted closer to him and snuggled into his chest.

"You're warm." she said.

Thomas let out a small giggle. "Thanks. I guess."

She smiled. "I'm sorry...thanks for being my friend."

Thomas frowned. "Of course, but….why are you sorry?"

She sighed. "For liking him." she said. "The both of you. I was wrong, and I shouldn't have led you two on."

Thomas shook his head. "You did no such thing, and none of this is your fault." he said. "Minho made a stupid decision. And I don't care that you would have chosen him over me." he said, obviously lying. "I just want you to be happy, and if he was what would have made you happy, then I would have went along with it."

But Teresa shook her head, turning so that she was actually looking at Thomas and not his chest. "Why are you so….nice? And calm? I thought you'd be upset with me."

"Course not." he responded with a genuine smile. "I could never be mad at you."

Teresa somehow managed to move closer to Thomas. "Really?"

"Hmm, mm." he responded, wrapping his arms tighter around her back.

Teresa's smile turned into one of a slight smirk. "Is it wrong to want someone?" she asked above a whisper. "After losing the one you thought you wanted?"

"No." Thomas whispered. "Not when it wasn't the person you truly wanted to be with."

"But…" she said, wrapping her arms around Thomas neck. "I feel….guilty. Like I'm just going for second best. I mean, I can't have one, so...I'm taking the other."

Thomas couldn't hold back his laughter, shaking his head at his best friend. "But it's not like that." he tried to reassure her. "He just made you realize which of the two is the better choice. Kind of like…. when you want two different flavors of ice cream. You know one flavor _has _to be better than the others, but you can't make up your mind. But then you realize something weird or disgusting is in one of the flavors and it just automatically rules that option out."

Teresa laughed, her body so close to Thomas' causing him to shiver involuntarily. "And which flavor of ice cream are _you_?" she asked.

Thomas blushed. "Hopefully the good kind."

Teresa smiled sheepishly, casting her eyes down, trying to hide her blush in the moonlight that streaked through her windows. Apparently her spark of boldness has just ran out. "So…" she began, biting her lip. "Do I get to…." but she didn't get to finish her sentence.

Because Thomas took her face between his hands, forcing her to look up at him, their foreheads touching. "Tess?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can…can I just….kiss you now?" he managed to say.

But Teresa couldn't respond. Instead, she met him halfway as his lips finally brushed against hers.

At first it was a soft, slow kiss. They were both kind of lost and unsure. But soon, they gained confidence as Thomas pressed his lips firmly against Teresa's, his arms moving from her back, down to her waist. Teresa's hands moved from around his neck to being tangled up in her dark brown hair.

They both had been waiting for this moment for so long. Both had imagined different ways and places and situations that would have caused this one thing to happen. But they both felt as if this couldn't have happened any other way. When they both finally pulled away, breathless, Teresa had a wide smile on her face.

She was definitely wide awake now.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." she said.

"Me too." Thomas said, giving her lips a light peck. "We should sleep."

Teresa made a pouty face. "I don't wanna."

Thomas laughed. "We have school tomorrow."

But Teresa didn't want to hear it as she pulled Thomas in for another kiss. Thomas didn't want to argue and he didn't as she pulled Teresa impossibly closer to him, deepening their kiss. But once again, he pulled away.

"Sleep." he whispered.

"No." she responded simply.

"Why?"

"Because….." she trailed off, biting her lip again.

"Tell me." Thomas said.

She sighed. "Because, I don't want to go to sleep and forget." she admitted. "I want to remember. I want it to be real."

Thomas smiled. "I promise, when you wake up I will still be here." he said. "And I promise as soon as you wake up, I'll give you a good morning kiss." he said as he kissed her nose. "Now _sleep_."

Teresa sighed, but this time contently as she forced herself to close her eyes. "Okay. Night Tom." she said as she snuggled back into Thomas' chest.

Thomas bent down and kissed her forehead, once again wrapping his arms around her back. "Sweet dreams Tess."

He laid there silently, holding Teresa as he waited for her breathing to become steady, signaling that she was asleep. He hoped Newt would be okay by himself downstairs, but figured he must be out cold by now.

When Thomas knew Teresa was definitely asleep, he let out a sigh of relief. He swept a few stray strands of hair out of her face, and couldn't stop himself from kissing her forehead again.

"I love you." he whispered against her skin as he pulled away, resting his head against her many pillows.

But he didn't see the small smile that played on Teresa's lips after whispering those three words.

"I love you two." she said as she snuggled closer to Thomas.

That night there was no drama or worrying over relationships. Everything was quiet calm and…

Peacefully.

* * *

**A/n: Hehee, did that sound like an ending?**

**That sounded like an ending….**

**But don't Worry! It's not! I swear!**

**Buuuuuuut this is the last chapter you're getting for about a week or so because I will be leaving on vacation tomorrow :)**

**But Hey! While I **_**am **_**gone, I will be working on the next few chapters of this story (seeing as this was the last one I had written in advance).**

**So I have a few questions for you guys!**

**1) What do you want to happen next?**

**2) Do you want a sequel to this story? And if so, what about?**

**3) You guys keep asking about Newt, would you like me to add some more drama to his personal life? XD or anything in general.**

**Just give me your ideas/questions in general and I will try to make it happen.**

**I think that's it.**

**As always, reviews are very much appreciated :) and try not to miss me too much :P lol jk, I doubt you'll miss me, I'm just a girl on the other side of this computer screen.**

**I hope to see you all very soon!**

**~ Fourtris loves Newtmas**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n: I'm back!**

**Okay, I've been back for like a week but tbh I was just too lazy to write anything :/**

**But, all procrastination aside, here is the next chapter! :)**

* * *

When the alarm clock went off at 6am sharp, Thomas nearly had a heart attack. He somehow managed not to roll over off the bed, as he quickly reached over to the adjacent nightstand and slammed his hand down on the blaring alarm clock.

Thomas sat up in bed as best he could and stretched out his limbs, letting out a yawn. Then he turned his head to the sleeping body next to him. Teresa was laying on her side, curled up close to Thomas, an arm slung around his waist. Thomas smiled.

"Hey, Tess, wake up." he whispered, lightly shaking her body.

She stirred. "Five more minutes." she grumbled as she rolled over.

Thomas laughed as he laid back down and wrapped his arms tightly around her body. "More like five more seconds. Come on, school starts in like two hours."

Teresa only grumbled in protest.

Thomas thought for a moment. "I can't give you your good morning kiss if you don't actually wake up."

Teresa paused for a second, before rolling over and smiling brightly, eyes still closed shut. "I'm awake."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right." he said as he removed himself from Teresa and hopped out of the bed. "Come on Tess, get up."

Teresa sighed, but nonetheless decided to get up. Together the two slowly trudged down the stairs to see Newt standing in the kitchen, preparing himself a bowl of cereal. By the looks of it, he seemed to have just woken up as well. His hair was messy, bangs hanging in front of his eyes, and he couldn't seem to stop yawning.

"Morning sunshine!" Thomas teased as he walked by and rumpled Newt's hair.

He only grumbled in response.

"Hey Newtie the cutie." Teresa said, also ruffling Newt's hair.

That time he just rolled his eyes.

The three of them decided to just sit on the couch and watch cartoons while they ate their breakfast, consisting of cereal, fruit, and leftover granola bars. No one spoke as they all sat in silence, no one wanting to address the elephant in the room.

Newt sighed. "Are we just not going to talk about yesterday?"

"What is there to talk about?" Teresa and Thomas said at the exact same time.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Whatever then." he said, not in the mood to discuss it further.

The morning seemed to pass by slower than usual. The three of them all slowly got ready for school one by one, before eventually heading offl. The walk inside the building was long, seeming endless. The three teens eventually found their lockers and began picking out what they needed for their next classes.

No one was looking forward to Homeroom.

"Let's just get this over with." Thomas sighed as Newt and Teresa slowly trailed behind him.

When they entered into Homeroom, the usual people were already there. Thomas, Newt, and Teresa decided to just sit in their normal seats and see what happens from there. Minho wasn't here yet, but even if he was, there was nothing they could really do about it now.

Brenda was already in the room, sitting in the back of the class as usual. But she wasn't her usual self. She wasn't talking to anyone, or texting on her phone. She actually seemed kind of lonely. Sonya and Harriet keep trying to get her to talk but she doesn't seem to be budging.

She didn't even look up when Thomas entered the room.

Not five minutes later the bell rung and class began. Or really they just sat and got started on homework assignments. About halfway through the class however, Thomas started to wonder where exactly Minho was. He didn't see him come in, nor did he say anything to them if he had. Thomas momentarily looked up from his desk to survey the classroom.

Minho was in the back.

And he was sitting next to Brenda.

-0-0-0-0-

The school day seemed to drag on forever. The whole school seemed slow and sluggish, as if no one was having a good day today. The halls were still filled with noise and loud, obnoxious laughter, but other than that classes today just seemed boring, not that school is ever entertaining. But soon school would be over with and they would have one less thing to worry about.

Teresa slammed her locker shut. "I can't stand this."

Thomas sighed, putting away his textbooks only to take out more. "Not much we can really do…"

She sighed. "Well, I don't have class with you and Minho is my physics partner." she said closing her locker so she could lean a shoulder on it. "What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Nothing really." he shrugged. "Just…. try not to start anything."

"Why would I?"

Thomas gave her _that _look. "Because Brenda has that class too. And like you said, I won't be in there with you."

Teresa let her body sag against her locker. "I hate school. Can't I just pretend to be sick or something?"

But Thomas shook his head sternly. "I had to sit next to Minho my last few classes, you can suffer through one."

Teresa mumbled something unintelligent and most likely unladylike as she shoved off her locker and made her way to class.

"Hey, Tess!" Thomas called after her.

"Hmm?" she said as she turned around, only to be met with a pair of warm lips against hers.

"You'll be fine." Thomas said after he pulled away. "I promise."

Teresa sighed. "I sure hope so."

-0-0-0-0-

"I don't know what to do."

Newt sighed heavily. "What do you want me to say, Minho?"

"I don't know. You usually have some words of advice to give or something like that." Minho said.

"Look, I don't know how you're going to fix this mess you've created, but talking to me isn't really the answer." Newt began. "I really think you should try talking to Teres-"

"There is no way she wants to talk to me." Minho interjected.

"Then you should try talking to Thomas."

Minho scoffed. "Why?"

"Um, maybe because you slept with his ex?"

Minho slumped down farther on his locker and exhaled deeply. "I'm in some deep klunk, huh?"

Newt laughed. "That's an understatement."

"Well, at least _you're _still talking to me."

"And so will the others." Newt reasoned. "But they aren't going to come to you. You're going to have to make the first move."

Minho only nodded as he pushed off his locker and started towards class, once again leaving Newt to pick up everyone's broken pieces.

-0-0-0-0-

"So, have they talked?" Newt asked.

Thomas shrugged. "No idea."

Newt huffed, annoyance clear on his face. "Have _you _talked to him?"

Thomas just rolled his eyes. "No. Although Brenda did try to talk to me."

"And?"

"I called her a shank and walked away."

"_Thomas!" _Newt hissed.

"Whaaaat?" Thomas said, shrugging innocently.

Newt shook his head disapprovingly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "That's not how we make friends."

Thomas let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, and I'd like to see _you _go and talk to her."

"She is the last person on Earth I want to talk to."

"Well then you can't blame me." Thomas said defiantly.

"Whatever." Newt said.

Just then Teresa entered into the cafeteria.

"Guys!" She said hurriedly as she plopped down next to Thomas at their lunch table. "He talked to me."

"And?" Both boys said at the same time.

"And he- oh!"

Teresa stopped abruptly when she saw Minho enter the room, heading in their direction.

"What do we do, _whatdowedo!" _She whisper spoke at the speed of sound.

Newt and Thomas just shrugged, exchanging unknown looks between each other when Minho finally reached their table.

"Um...hi." He said, quietly, almost whispering.

"Hey..." They all replied.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked politely.

"Why don't you go-" Thomas began, when Newt cut him off.

"You can sit here." Newt said, hissing at Thomas, who only shrugged in return.

Minho smiled sheepishly as he slid in next to Newt.

The table fell dead silent.

Honestly, it was as if the whole world had gone mute.

"So, um..." Minho began. "I honestly have no idea what to say right now."

Thomas raised an irritated eyebrow, Teresa gave him the death glare, and Newt just face palmed himself.

"What?" He said. "I'm just being honest."

The tense air around them only grew.

"Did you want something?" Thomas asked.

"Um, no. Not really. I mean, I already apologized and stuff, I honestly just want my friends back." Minho said sincerely.

"Well maybe you-" Teresa began.

"Be nice!" Newt hissed again.

Teresa sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to gather her thoughts. "Look, we like you and all, but we kind of don't trust you."

"At all." Thomas added as he wrapped an arm around Teresa's shoulder.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's all my fault, but I just want to put all of that behind us." He began. "I mean you and Newt are friends again."

"We didn't talk for like three years, Min." Thomas dead panned.

Minho couldn't help but to smile slightly at the nickname. "Yeah, exactly! I don't want that to happen again."

"I'm not taking sides." Newt began. "But he has a point."

Everyone was silent again.

It seemed like forever when it was Teresa who spoke up.

"I can't forget." She said stubbornly. "But I can _try _to forgive."

Minho smiled. "Really?"

She nodded slowly. "I know you were drunk and it was a mistake." She said. "And I haven't forgiven you yet. I honestly don't know _when _I'll forgive you." She said before taking a deep breath. "_But _you were one of my best friends, and I really don't feel like losing another." She said looking up to meet his eyes. "You guys are all I've got." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess they're right." Thomas said with a shrug. "I haven't quite forgiven you either, but at this point I think I'm more pissed off at Brenda than anyone."

Minho nodded. "For the record, I still don't like her."

"You were sitting next to her in Homeroom." Teresa said, obviously confused.

Minho shrugged. "She seemed lonely, and there was no way I was going to try and sit with you guys." He said. "And to be honest, she actually feels horrible about all of this."

Everyone at the table made some sort of scoffing noise, rolling their eyes in the process.

"I'm serious." Minho began. "What we did was horrible, and she knows it. Maybe you should try talking to her?" Minho suggested, obviously afraid of the outcome of what he just said.

Before anyone else could speak up, Newt interjected. "He's right."

Minho turned to look at him. "You should try talking to her too."

Newt turned and gave Minho a severe death glare. "Why the bloody-"

"What he means!" Teresa interrupted him. "Is that we will _all _go talk to her." Newt turned his glare on her to which she returned with an even deadlier one. "_Together." _She hissed.

"I agree." Thomas said. "And you two Min. No fighting, either, just talking."

Everyone at the table seemed to visibly calm as they all nodded in agreement.

"But not now." Teresa interjected. "When I'm ready." She said pausing. "When we're _all _ready."

Everyone seemed to agree and soon they were off of that topic and on to other stuff. When the bell rang, the four teens all stood up and went their separate ways to class. As Minho turned to go one way and the other three turned to go the other way, he turned around.

He saw Thomas reach for Teresa's hand, who in return, turned her head to smile up at him. Minho was about to turn away when she reached up and placed a soft, quick kiss on Thomas' cheek. Minho was going to ignore it, pretend like he hadn't seen anything, when Thomas turned his head and placed a kiss on Teresa's lips. It was a short one, and when he pulled away, he could hear her soft, faint giggling as they continued to walk down the hallway. Newt was pretending to be disgusted with them, making fake gagging noises, but soon the three of them were laughing as they continued down the hallway in their own little world.

And in that moment, Minho felt alone.

Hurt, broken, and alone.

* * *

**A/n: crappy chapter but it's been awhile :/**

**Yeah, horrible excuse but I'm sticking to it.**

**Anyways, don't know when I will update next, but hopefully soon. :) **

**But until then please review, they're always appreciated!**

**P.s;**

**Anyone have any story ideas for me? I want to start a new story and I could really use some fresh ideas, so review or PM me :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: And here's chapter 24!**

**Reviews are always welcome :) Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Any news on Brenda?" Newt asked.

"Nope." Thomas answered, slamming his locker door shut.

It was now Wednesday and Thomas wasn't getting any responses from Brenda. He texted, called, even tried passing her notes in her locker. She just seemed so out of it lately, Thomas couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

"I even tried talking to Sonya." he continued on to Newt. "But she wouldn't shut up about Minho, so I gave up."

Newt sighed. "Speaking of?"

"He's been really distant too." Thomas said as the two entered into third period. "I mean, we're on talking terms again, granted it's only been a couple days, but I thought he'd be his normal self again.

Thomas took his usual seat somewhere in the middle of the class, next to the window, Newt sitting right behind him. "You don't think…." Newt trailed off.

Thomas turned to face Newt. "What? That he's seeing Brenda?"

Newt shrugged.

Thomas shook his head vigorously. "No. No way."

"Good." came a familiar voice. "Because I'm not."

Thomas and Newt both turned their attention towards Minho who had just entered into their classroom.

"What are you doing here?" Newt asked confused.

"I was just in the hallway when I ran into Brenda." he explained.

"And?" Thomas pressed.

"She wants to talk to you."

"I've been trying to-"

"Alone." Minho clarified.

"No way!" Teresa and Newt said at the same time.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Thomas said, jumping in surprise.

"I saw Minho come in." she said with a shrug.

"Anyways, she doesn't want to talk to anyone else but you. Says the rest of us won't understand."

Teresa just keeps shaking her head. "I don't trust her."

"Me either." Newt and Thomas said together.

"No way I'm talking to her alone." Thomas stated.

"Well then what are we gonna do?" Minho asked.

"Uh, go to class before the teacher yells at us." Newt said, nodding his head towards the door.

Just then the teacher entered the room. "Alright, come on Tess-eresa." Minho corrected himself.

She only rolled her eyes. "Whatever Min." she said, grabbing his hand. "Just come on."

"Text me!" they both shouted as they exited the classroom, leaving behind a confused Thomas and an unconvinced Newt.

-0-0-0-0-

"Thomas, wait!"

"I'm not talking to you unless _all _of us can talk to you." Thomas replied angrily.

Brenda sighed. "But, they won't get it. I doubt they'll even listen to me."

"Then you must know they aren't dumb enough to leave you alone with me."

Brenda opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Exactly." Thomas said with a sigh as he dragged his hand down his face. "My house, Friday night." he said. "_All of us_." he hissed as he turned and continued to walk down the hallway to his next class.

Upon entering, he noticed Teresa already sitting in her seat.

"Hey. Just talked to Brenda."

Teresa's head perked up at this. "And?"

"_And _she's coming over Friday."

Teresa let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Maybe we can finally put this all behind us."

"Then all of this can be over." Thomas replied.

"And everything can go back to normal."

Thomas was about to nod his head in agreement, when he shook it instead. "Not exactly."

Teresa frowned. "What do you mean? Don't you want everything to go back to normal?"

"No." Thomas said, staring into Teresa's dark blue eyes. "If things go back to normal, it'll be like none of this ever happened."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Teresa deadpanned, sounding defensive.

"Exactly." Thomas said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Meaning me and Newt might still hate each other, Minho would be more of an idiot than he is now, and you wouldn't even be my girlfriend."

Teresa smiled, but playfully shoved Thomas away. "Minho _is_ kind of an idiot." she laughed.

"Hey!" Minho said, upon entering inside the classroom. "I'm not an idiot! I just don't always think before making important decisions." he defended, causing his two friends to laugh.

"Whatever." they both replied.

"Oh, hey! My place, Friday night. Brenda's coming too."

Minho flashed a smile. "I'll be there."

"I'll text Newtie Pie." Teresa chimed in with a smile as she typed away on her phone.

"Okay, seriously, what is up with you two?" Thomas asked, obviously a bit irritated.

Teresa snorted. "Jealous much?"

"Uh, yes much?" Thomas imitated, causing Minho to snicker behind the two teens.

Teresa rolled her eyes at the both of them. "Newt is just my Cutie Pie. Ain't nothing wrong with that."

Thomas rolled his eyes stubbornly, crossing his arms as he slumped down in his chair like a three year old, pouty face and all. Minho went "_OOOH!"_ like a three year old as well.

"Oh, come on Thomas! I don't get upset when Newt calls you _Tommy_."

"You aren't dating Newt!" Thomas snapped.

"Yikes!" Minho said. "This is awkward. I think Ben wants me, heh." Minho said as he stood up and walked to the back of the class where Ben was sitting at.

"Care to explain?" Teresa asked, clearly irritated.

"I asked you first." Thomas replied.

"You're so immature! You know that? He's my best friend Thomas!"

"That didn't stop you from almost sleeping with Minho, now did it!" he said, before realizing what he had just said.

Teresa stared at Thomas, mouth agape. At that moment the teacher walked in, as the final bell rang. Teresa remained speechless, and Thomas didn't dare utter another word.

"Maybe you're right." Teresa began. Thomas opened his mouth to reply, but she beat him to it.

"Maybe we shouldn't be together. Obviously, you still have some letting go to do." she said as she stood up from her chair and made her way to the back of the classroom to sit next to Minho.

Thomas sighed, clearly irritated and done with the day.

-0-0-0-0-

"I can't believe he said that." Newt said.

"I _told _him nothing _happened _between us! And he was already with Brenda at the time! What's the big deal? We were clearly drunk at a party, what did he think would happen?" Teresa ranted on pissed as tears of anger trailed down her cheeks.

"Sit down Resa, before you give yourself a heart attack." Newt said, as he gestured towards the chair next to him.

She plopped herself down, rubbing away furiously at her eyes. "I think we just broke up." she squeaked. "Not even together a whole week!" she said, her tears of anger turning into ones of despair as she folded her arms on his kitchen table.

"Hey." Newt said. "He didn't mean it. And he'll apologize eventually."

Teresa sniffled. "I hope so."

Newt smiled. "Told you to stop calling me that."

Teresa snorted through her tears, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Shut up Newtie." she sniffled, then added "You _know _you're a cutie."

Newt laughed and Teresa giggled.

"Well, you can tell Thomas you're not my type if it will make you two feel better."

"I tried telling him you're not _my _type." she laughed.

Newt smiled sheepishly, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Teresa stopped laughing, but her smile remained. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just um…" he trailed off.

Teresa's smile, turned into a knowing grin. "Who is he?"

Newt shot his head up. "What? Who's who?"

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb! Who's the guy you have a crush on?!"

Newt nearly choked on the air. "What?!

Teresa just rolled her eyes, waving her hand away. "Fine, don't tell me." she said. "I'll figure it out one day."

"How….when...what?" Newt was so lost and confused, it was utterly adorable, especially the way he had his face all scrunched up.

Teresa laughed. "Don't worry about it Newtie. You'll tell me one day."

Newt sighed as he mumbled under his breath, "As soon as I admit it to myself."

-0-0-0-0-

"You know nothing happened right?" Minho clarified.

"Yes, I know that!" Thomas yelled. "And I feel terrible for saying it!"

"So apologize." Minho shrugged.

"She's not answering me."

"Just give her some time. Ever heard of some space? She ain't gonna come crawling back to you, not when you're doing it for her!" Minho said, one hand on his hip.

Thomas bursted out into laughter. "Can you be any sassier?"

"Um, is that a question?" he asked, dead serious, causing Thomas to laugh even more.

"You're gonna be an actor one day, I swear."

Minho smiled brightly. "Ya think so?"

"Oh, I know so." he replied.

The two laughed together and Thomas realized just how much he had missed Minho during their period of silence. Thomas was happy to have him back and it made him realize that he didn't go through all of this drama just to lose Teresa again.

And as if on cue, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Minho gave him a knowing look. "Answer it." he said with a shrug.

Thomas nodded as he stood and answered his phone, walking out the room and leaving Minho alone in his bedroom. He was about to start on his homework when he noticed one of his gaming controllers on the floor.

"Well, I can't _possibly _just leave you down there all alone!" he said to himself as he powered on his console and plopped down on his bean bag, picking up his controller in the process. "I totally have time to shoot up some Cranks before Thomas comes back." he said to himself.

"Not without me!" Thomas said as he grabbed a controller and plopped down next to Minho, his phone wedged in between his ear and shoulder. "Yeah, Tess, I know I'm a nerd." he said. "Stop making fun of me." he fake pouted, causing Minho to laugh. "Whatever Tess….okay….it's okay..." he continued on.

"Get off the phone and kill some Cranks, will ya?" Minho complained. "You've died like five times."

"At least we aren't playing with Newt this time." Thomas retorted back, causing Minho to laugh.

"Never again." Minho said, wiping away a tear of laughter.

"Tess said to stop making fun of Newt's lacking ability to play video games."

"Tell Tess she needs to come over and rematch me." was his snarky reply.

And their night continued on just like this. Eventually, Thomas put her on speaker phone, that way Minho, Thomas, Teresa, and Newt could all bicker back and forth over video games and other dumb stuff that was somehow relevant to their conversation.

And they couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**A/N: Kind of a crappy ending so I apologize :/**

**Next chapter should be good, haven't started it yet though so you'll have to bare with me. I hope to update soon, but in the meantime, feel free to review or even message me. I enjoy hearing from you guys :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n: Wow! It's been a while...**

**I'm really sorry, I got really busy and I just did not have any time to write any new chapters :(**

**But hey, life happens, right?**

**So, here's chapter 25 without any further delay!**

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this anymore." Teresa said, pacing back and forth in Thomas' room.

"But we have to." he reasoned. "This needs to be resolved and put behind us."

"What if she makes everything worse again?" Minho said from his spot against a nearby wall.

"Or tries to kill us or something?" Newt added in, who was sitting at Thomas' desk.

Thomas took a deep breath. "Just...bare with me here."

"Why do we need to talk to her again?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah, I'd rather pretend she doesn't exist." Newt said.

"I doubt she has anything good to say. I mean, come on, what are the chances of her even apologizing?" Minho complained.

"He's got a point Tom." Teresa piped up again.

"Yeah, this all just seems like a bloody lost cause." Newt said, already sounding defeated.

"Just give her a chance guys." Thomas tried to reason once again.

"Why should we?" Teresa snapped.

"We already don't like her." Newt agreed.

"You guys are seriously starting to give me a headache." Thomas complained, rubbing his temples.

"Just saying." the other three muttered under their breath simultaneously.

Just then, a knock on the door halted their bickering. The four teens glanced between one another before finally exiting Thomas' room and heading down the stairs, and into his living room. Teresa took a seat on the couch, followed by Newt, who sat next to her, and Minho on Teresa's other side. That left Thomas a seat on the other side of Newt as he answered the door, allowing Brenda to step inside. They exchanged hello's before the two of them made their way into the living room, Thomas taking his seat next to Teresa, and Brenda on the couch opposite them, a small coffee table in the middle being the only thing separating them.

Silence fell over the room as everyone just stared around, no one making eye contact with each other. They had been through this so many time before, you'd think they'd be used to it by now. Of course, Teresa being the impatient one, was about to say something when Brenda finally decided to be the one to speak first.

"First I just wanted to apologize." Brenda spoke up.

"For what?" Teresa snapped, clearly no longer in the mood.

Brenda looked up from the floor and directly into Teresa's eyes. "For everything. The bullying. For what happened with me and Minho…...Freshman year." she said as she turned to look at Newt. "Look. I know I've made a lot of mistakes these last few years. And I know that you guys probably won't forgive me. Hell, you probably think I'm lying now." she said as she looked around at the group sitting in front of her.

"But I do know this." she said, taking another deep breath. "I've put you all through hell. Not once, but now twice. And although I can't take back what has already been done, I can try to move on and just try to be a better person. So….I'm starting with you guys. I'm sorry."

The room fell silent once again as Thomas, Teresa, Newt and Minho all stared at Brenda, dumbfounded. No one expected her to actually come over here and apologize. Teresa especially, she was expecting nothing less than a fight. Maybe not physically, but verbally speaking, she was definitely expecting some sort of yelling match.

"I guess I should start with you Thomas." Brenda spoke up again. "When you asked me out Freshman year, I didn't know what to do with myself. I said yes of course, I had the biggest crush on you. And that first year we were together really was the best - at least in my opinion." Thomas didn't say anything. Just nodded his head, signaling her to continue.

"But after my party and the downfall between you and Newt happened, everything fell apart. None of us were the same really. And I'm sorry for that. For not realizing that things had changed and for trying to push you to move on when clearly you were nowhere near okay. As your girlfriend I should have known better. Should have treated _you _better."

Then Brenda paused, shifting her gaze down towards the floor. "Newt." she said. He looked up from his spot next to Thomas but didn't utter a word. Wouldn't even meet her gaze.

"Newt, I'm sorry. That night….that party….it was all just one bad idea. I should have never thrown it to begin with and I shouldn't have forced Thomas into going. If I hadn't then maybe you two wouldn't have had so many problems."

"These past couple of years I've been lying to myself." she continued. "Trying to convince myself that what happened to you that night and the months that followed wasn't my fault. But it was. I can blame Thomas all I want. He was the one who said all those horrible things to you. But you all know that pretty much from the start I never really liked you guys. It was always about Thomas." she said with a dark laugh.

"I was stupid. Naïve. Didn't know any better." she said, shaking her head. "And I'm sorry. I can't rebuild your relationship with Thomas back to the way it was. And I can't take away all the hateful things the two of us said to you. And….." she said, trailing off, as she looked up at Newt. "And I can't take away your limp. But I just want you to know that I never meant for things to get so out of hand. And if I could go back to that night and change everything, believe me Newt, I would. But I can't. And I'm sorry."

Newt only nodded his head as he wiped away a tear. Brenda was pretty much crying up a river on her side of the couch, but she sat there with a determined look on her face. She came her with a purpose and by the looks of it, she seems set on fulfilling it.

"Teresa." she spoke up.

"Brenda."

She sighed. "I know you don't like me. And to be honest, I can't stand you either. But...if I'm being _completely honest_….I only hate you because I wanna _be you_."

Teresa dropped her glare, only to replace it with shock and confusion. "Teresa, you have everything I could ever want." Brenda said. "Friends - who actually like you. And on top of that, you have a _best friend_. One you can tell everything to. A boyfriend who you've known literally your whole life, who loves you - might I remind you _very _much. You get good grades, you were always caption of our sports teams. Teresa….you have…._everything._ And I hated it."

"I always felt like I was in your shadow. Everyone was constantly looking at you and I was the one on the sidelines. So, I had to knock you down a few pegs. Make it seem like I was the one who had everything. And when me and Thomas _finally _got together, _I _felt like I had everything. _Finally, _for once I had something that you didn't. And I used it to my advantage, and that was so unbelievably wrong of me to do. To you, and to Thomas. I should have known better. I'm sorry Teresa. I treated our relationship as if it were a competition and as if Thomas was the prize. And I'm sorry for treating you like that Thomas."

Again, neither of them knew what to say. This was so unlike Brenda.

"And Minho." she said with a sigh. "I don't even know what to say. Where to begin. But I'm sorry. That night at my party was our worst idea yet. I know I don't remember it, but that's no excuse. I cost you another friendship with not just Thomas, but all of you guys. Me and you have never had any major problems. We were never friends, but we weren't enemies either. You were always there in the background and I shouldn't have messed with you as much as I did."

"Feelings mutual. I love messing with you too." Minho teased.

Brenda actually rolled her eyes. "You never cease to amaze me with that sassiness of yours."

Minho smirked. "That's just how I am. But I accept your apology."

"I'm being serious here." Brenda tried again. "I may not like you, but I don't hate you. I shouldn't have been so mean to you. And we definitely shouldn't have slept together."

"Agreed." Minho chimed in.

Brenda only shook her head. "You are a lost cause."

"That's our Minho." Thomas piped in, just as sarcastically.

"We're kind of stuck with him." Teresa said.

"Unless you wanna take him?" Newt asked. "We'll trade you for him if you give us Ben."

"Nah, I like him." Brenda said. "But you can have Gally."

"Make it Alby and you've got a deal." Teresa said.

And then something strange happened.

They all laughed. And not fake, forced laughter, but _real, _stomach clenching laughter. Thomas was holding his stomach, Newt couldn't breath, Teresa wasn't even making a sound - she was laughing so hard, Minho had to wipe a few tears away, and Brenda had a huge smile on her face, laughing as if she hadn't had a genuine laugh in years.

But soon it died down and reality hit them all in the face again. Was this wrong? Surely they couldn't all just suddenly be friends? That wasn't realistic. Such things only happen in movies. So what, Brenda apologized. Does that really change anything? Can they _really _forgive her?

"Well, I should probably go…" Brenda said as she stood up from her side of the couch.

"Wait!" Thomas said, standing up off the couch. The two just stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime before Thomas finally spoke up again. "I forgive you."

Brenda seemed taken back by this. She wasn't expecting anyone to actually forgive her. She didn't even think they would believe her apology. All she wanted was to set the record straight and to prove to them that she means no harm.

But then Teresa sighed. "I...forgive you too." she muttered. "That doesn't mean I've forgotten!" she clarified. "But….I can at least try to be the bigger person here and move on."

"I agree." Newt chimed in for the first time since they had this little get together. "I forgive you too. And unlike them, I will always remember." he said, clearly emotional. "But now that you've actually apologized, I feel like I can finally move on." he concluded.

"And I forgive you too, Brenda." Minho said. Then with a smirk added, "But only because these dumb shanks do."

And once again, they all laughed, as if nothing bad had ever happened between the five of them. All was forgiven and they could all finally move on with their lives.

"Alright, well...bye guys." Brenda said as she made her way out Thomas' house. The atmosphere was still a bit awkward, but not as bad as it has been. She no longer felt as unwelcome as previous experiences. It was still there, but the tension was finally beginning to die down.

The room was eerily silent again once she was gone. No one moved or made a sound.

"So….what now?" Minho asked.

Everyone turned to look at Thomas, who only shrugged in response.

"I don't know guys…" he trailed off. "I don't know."

* * *

**A/n: So…. is this the end?**

**No, of course not! :) I've got a few more chapters left in me before I will complete this story.**

**But as for now, review and give me ideas because I am running out to be completely honest.**

**But on a happier note, I'm surprised this story has come so far! I didn't think anyone was going to read it, but then slowly I got more reviews, favorite/follows, and soon we went from 3 chapters to nearly 30 chapters! This story has so many views and I'm just so happy for all of the support from you guys :) you make my day so much brighter and you're just another reason why I love to write.**

**So as always, leave me a review, PM me, just tell me what you think. I appreciate it and they make me so happy!**

**And as for next chapter, hopefully I will post the next couple of days since I have them free for the most part before I'm off on a camping trip Sunday, where I won't have wifi for a week. D: So until then, I will try to post a chapter everyday.**

**I hate to see this story go, but all good things must come to an end right? But like I said, I've got a couple more chapters in me, so no worries yet!**

**Until next time Gladers!**

**~ Fourtris loves Newtmas**


End file.
